The Son's Legacy
by confusednarutofan
Summary: The sequal to "Like Mother Like Son." Follow Naruto, the demon king, as he creates the new world where his demonic family can thrive. A world where human reign is ending. This is a mature story of sexual debauchery, violence and plenty of fluff in between. Naruto/Harem. Naruto/Hinata. Naruto/OC. Naruto/Female Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all you beautiful people to the sequel of "Like Mother Like Son."

I am really grateful to all those that stuck through the first "Book" of my story. Now let me talk about the second book.

First of all, it should be a given but if you haven't read my fan fiction 'Like Mother Like Son," then you shouldn't be reading this. You will be completely confused and pretty much nothing will make sense. So go read it!

For everyone else let's talk

This sequel, "The Son's Legacy," is going to be a drastically different tone than "Like Mother Like Son." I suspect that many who made it all the way through the first book will be put off by this one. I don't blame you if that's the case. The reason I say that is because I am going to go into excruciating detail about the demon world and demon society Naruto will create. Many demonic practices will be taboo to many readers. Which is one reason this story will be rated M.

Also the structure of my story won't be linear like the first book. I am giving myself license to jump around in the timeline of the story I created in order to tell small stories that I think are interesting. I will also be introducing a lot of brand new characters to tell the little stories I want to tell. It may get confusing simply because I am pretty much experimenting with different story telling tools that may be jarring.

If it helps you may want to think of my story telling going forward as being similar to Pulp fiction.

My intention isn't to scare readers away, just to let you know what to expect. Thanks for continuing this creative and explorative journey with me. I hope you enjoy.

_"**Speech within the demon link"**_

"Everyone else's speech"

_"Thought Speech"_

**Chapter 1**

**On with the story**

Tired black eyes stared down at a clipboard. A man sat behind a desk scribbling some notes. A bit of his shaggy, unkempt grey hair obscured his vision. He couldn't be bothered to fix it.

"Next."

The door to his office opened. A petite girl stepped in. The man raised a brow, noting the girl's dark skin and curly white hair styled into a small afro.

"_She's from the cloud village. That's a first."_ He scribbled another note.

"Name." The man spoke in a monotone.

The girl quickly bowed her head, her posture meek and subdued.

"Tatsouya Kitsune sir. Though everyone calls me Toya."

He noted her tiny voice and the gentle way in which she spoke. He frowned.

"Toy-ya? I'm sure my customers will like that but let's cut to the chase Toya." The man spoke in aggravation while suddenly rising from his chair.

He walked hurriedly around his desk towards Toya before reaching down and grabbing her crotch. Toya nearly jumped out of her skin and released a high pitched squeal of surprise. She grabbed his wrist with both hands, her head bowed and her eyes closed in strain.

"I'm sure you've heard about this place Toya." The man showed no emotion while groping her.

He wasn't groping her directly. She wore a long grey kimono. It was very conservative. His touch hiked up her skirt a bit. Toya couldn't look at him. The man could tell she would be blushing if it weren't for her dark skin.

"Over the past few months I've had at least a half dozen of your brothers and sisters quit. So don't waste my time!"

He finally focused on the fox ears sprouting atop the girl's head, poking out from her afro. He leaned close to speak in a strained whisper.

"Kosubana Hibachi Grill and Bar has been in the family for generations. With the occupation and the recent damage to the village we are close to going out of business. I can't afford to pay you very well. Especially since that fucking strip club across the street pays their girls more. No village girl wants to work here but I need a waiting staff. I need to draw business from that club or else the restaurant goes under. Do you understand me Toya?"

Toya turned her head away and nodded silently. He still had his hand between her legs, pressing up on the fabric of her kimono.

"I know you've been having a hard time as of late Mr. Kosubana. That's why I want to help. I'm ok with whatever you want to pay me. The only reason I don't volunteer is because Naruto forbid it. You can pay me minimum wage." Toya finally spoke up in a barely audible voice.

Kosubana sneered.

"I know you demons will work for little. That's not the issue." He continued, intensifying his groping by lifting up the front end of her kimono so he could grope her panties.

"I get very few customers as it is. I've been losing more and more of them to that damn strip club. The few that still hang around only stay for the girls. It's shameful to think that our recipe is no longer good enough to bring customers. In these times I need to do all I can to compete. That means that you'll have to deal with drunk, handsie men who will regularly want to get a feel. And if I kick them out they'll just go across the street. Do you understand? If you DEMONS can't handle that then stop applying for this position!"

Toya flinched at the way in which Kosubana said the word "Demon." She finally opened her lids and looked up to him in determination. She held the slitted purple eyes of all her kin. She pulled her hands back to let him continue to grope her. Though she still couldn't stop her body from shaking.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help Mr. Kosubana. That's why we are here. So...I can take it!" She squeaked out while bowing her head again, now resting both her hands against her belly and squirming in discomfort. Kosubana could tell how hard she was trying to endure his invasive touch.

Kosubana paused before pulling his hand away, he held his clipboard with both hands now.

"You're cute I'll give you that. They'll like that." Kosubana comment dryly while returning to his seat.

He flopped down and looked Toya over. She was young. Maybe late teens. Though it was hard to tell with demons. They didn't age like humans. Her kimono hid most of her figure.

"Strip. I need to see exactly what we are working with." Kosubana ordered.

Toya didn't hesitate now. With renewed purpose she reached down to unfasten her obi and then her kimono. Kobubana noted the sensual way in which she removed her clothes. Common with her kind. Toya dropped her obi to the ground. Her kimono followed soon after. Kosubana's eyes widened. No matter how many times he'd seen their kind he could never get used to their beauty.

Toya stood in just a pair of satiny black panties and matching bra. Her hips were noticeably wide. Kosubana took notes.

"Mhm. Just as I thought. Wide hips, perky breasts. Blemishless skin. Your exotic skin tone should definitely draw more customers."

Toya gave a nervous smile.

"Thank you Mr. Kobubana."

He scoffed.

"Don't thank me yet. Turn around."

She did as commanded. His notes continued.

"Your ass is bigger than the rest of your kin. You're the first demon from the Cloud village I've seen up close. Is that a common trait?"

Toya squirmed but didn't voice her discomfort.

"I...think so. I haven't actually met many women from the Cloud village. My father was an immigrant and I was raised in the Wave country. He moved to avoid the war way back…"

"I don't need your life story."

Toya silenced herself.

"Sorry sir." She squeaked.

Kobubana grumbled in annoyance.

"Final question. Your tail. You only have one. Are you a recent convert? All the others who worked here have had at least two."

Kobubana's eyes finally settled on the bright white fox tail sprouting from Toya's tailbone. The appendage swayed gently behind her. It was long enough to extend upwards above her head. Even past her white fox ears.

Toya shook her head.

"Naruto-kun converted me years ago."

"Then why...you know what, it doesn't matter. I'm sure you'll get that question a lot from our customers. You're hired. Let's put on your uniform. You will be starting immediately." Kobubana explained forcefully while rising from his seat.

"Oh...ok."

Kobubana walked over to a dresser on the far end of the room and opened it up.

"I actually don't have a uniform in your size. This will be a bit big on you but it will have to do." Kobubana said while tossing a few articles towards Toya.

She caught them, holding her arms out to inspect the garments. She grew more nervous.

"This? In front of humans?"

Kobubana didn't answer her. Instead he began to walk out of his office.

"Be on the floor in 10 minutes. Not a second longer." He ordered, closing the door behind him.

Toya fell on her butt, a look of exasperation on her face.

"Oh Naruto-kun...I'll try my best. Anything for you, my king."

**Weeks later…**

"Toya my glass is almost empty!"

"Right away Sir!"

"Toya I'm ready to order!"

"Here I come!"

Konubana stood behind the grill watching Toya scamper about. The sun shone brightly through the windows of his restaurant. He was whipping up yet another dish. The place was packed.

"Table 7 ordered dessert." Came the voice of Konubana's wife.

She was a chubby woman wearing a traditional, pink, flowery kimono. Her grey hair was tied into a bun. She hung an order ticket on a string which dangled above the grill.

"Thank you Sweety." Konubana spoke gently, sending his wife an appreciative smile.

She returned it briefly but her attention was drawn away by the sound of a bell ringing, signaling another person entering the restaurant.

"Mama Konubana, I need a table for six." A tall, burly man called out.

He was followed by five other men. They were all covered in dirt.

"That time already Senju?" Mama Konubana questioned while walking over to a small reception desk.

"Time flies...yata yata." Senju replied.

He looked around the room.

"Busy busy." Senju continued.

Mama Konubana nodded happily.

"You know why."

Senju chuckled, all of them now casting a glance to Toya.

Toya was currently bent over a table collecting dishes from a few patrons. The man closest to her had his hand on her thigh. Despite the invasive touch Toya maintenance a bright smile. She stood up and brushed the tip of her tail underneath the man's chin before scampering off.

Mama Konubana shook her head lightly. She noted the way Senju and the other men had their eyes on her.

"Speaking of which, we don't have enough space at a table for six. You will have to grab some chairs from across the room."

"That won't be a problem." Senju replied.

"They ordered another round Mr. Konubana." Toya said while placing the dirty dishes near him.

The dishes were taken by a younger looking man with a striking resemblance to Mr. Konubana.

"They do know that alcohol isn't being served yet right?" Konubana questioned.

Toya gave a chipper smile.

"They know. Just the tea for now."

Konubana nodded.

"Thank you Toya."

Toya's smile brighten. She turned about and moved swiftly to tend to another table.

_"He is so much nicer than when we first met." _Toya thought to herself.

Another woman walked in front off Konubana. She was similarly chubby to Mama Konubana and wore a similar kimono. Though she was much younger.

"I can't remember us being this busy so early. We really hit the jackpot with her didn't we father?" The woman spoke while pouring a cup of tea.

"It would seem so. Though who knows how long she will last." Konubana said with a sigh.

"You worry too much old man! Toya's great!" Came the chipper voice of the young man doing the dishes.

"Megumi, Kona, focus on your work." Konubana whispered sternly.

"Yes father." They chimed begrudgingly.

Konubana's eyes wandered towards Toya.

"_I can't say they are wrong. Toya is single-handedly revitalizing this place. And she's lasted much longer than the others. She hasn't even changed outfits yet and the men are completely enthralled."_ Konubana mused, noting Toya's attire.

The demoness was dressed in the same conservative flowery kimono that his wife and daughter were. For the time being at least. Konubana's Hibachi Grill and Bar was supposed to be a family establishment while the sun was up. It didn't become a bar until the sun went down.  
_  
_"_She is much more open to the advances of the customers than her kin. Yet I still have to be diligent in helping her enforce her boundaries." _As he thought that Konubana spotted a man sneaking his hand underneath Toya's skirt. It was very obvious since his advances hiked up the fabric.

Konubana didn't need to say anything himself. Within seconds Mama was on him.

"Shiriyu, how many times must I tell you to watch those hands?" The woman's voice boomed while smacking the man atop his head with her clipboard.

"Sorry Mama Konubana." The man sputtered out while rubbing his aching head.

"It's not I you should apologize to." Mama Konubana insisted.

"Sorry Toya."

Toya finished setting out the plates for the men at the table. She radiated a sweet smile towards Shiriyu despite his unwanted touching.

"It's ok. I forgive you." She stated simply before turning about and sauntering off.

Shiriyu and each man at the table had their eyes fixated on Toya's butt.

"Shameful. Does your wife know you are here again feeling up young girls?" Mama Konubana questioned.

Shiriyu went wide eyed.

"Sweetheart, I think he's learned his lesson. Look, we have more guests." Konubana called out from behind the grill.

Mama Konubana huffed and headed towards the receptionist desk. Shiriyu tossed Konubana an appreciative thumbs up. Konubana sent the man a strained smile.

"_My sweet wife. She doesn't realize just how far in debt we are. We can't afford to lose customers. It's a balancing act trying to keep everything from falling apart. If I'm too restrictive the customers will stop showing up. If I'm too lenient then my waitress' will quit and I'll get an earful from Ukiyo. I still have much to learn. Making it so that Toya only changes after Ukiyo leaves for the day seems to have been working so far."_

While lost in thought Konubana felt a kiss on his cheek. He looked over to see his wife staring at him.

"Drifting off as always." Mama Konubana stated pleasantly.

Konubana managed another tired smile when seeing her face.

"That time already?"

She nodded.

"You really should hire someone else to work the grill at night My Love."

Konubana focused on his cooking.

"I know Ukiyo. Keep the bed warm for me."

She nodded.

"I always do."

When Ukiyo turned to leave Megumi followed her. Kona moved away from the sink to stand behind the bar. Konubana would be doing the cooking and cleaning while his son tended to the drinks.

The patrons of the restaurant waved goodbye to Megumi and Mama Konubana. When they were gone all eyes shifted to the clock along the far wall. Then those eyes focused on Toya. She was currently cleaning off a table. She noted everyone's gaze and stood up, smiling to the patrons and scampering off behind a door to the back of the restaurant.

The entire establishment seemed to still. Full attention was given to the door that Toya disappeared behind. All accept Konubana who stayed focused on fulfilling the last few orders on the grill.

Tick

Tock

Tick

The clock struck 6pm and right on time the door to the back room opened. An uproar began, the men shouting for Toya's attention.

Toya was no longer dressed in her conservative kimono. Now her outfit was much more revealing. Starting from the bottom, Toya wore a pair of sparkly glass stiletto high heels. White thigh high stockings rode up here slender legs. Around her waist was a frilly mini skirt that barely concealed the lacy panties she wore underneath.

Her belly was exposed, only a tiny tank top covering her breasts. It had about as much fabric as a bra except the edges were decorated in thin cloth which ruffled as she moved. Around her neck was a white choker, and to top it off was a giant white bow sticking out the front of her afro.

The white color of her attire highlighted her milk-chocolate skin. Her white tail and ears enhanced her exotic beauty even further. Demons didn't need to wear make-up to hide their flaws since their skin was perfect, yet this night Toya wore red lipstick to draw attention to her pouty lips. And just a bit of mascara to thicken her lashes.

"Toya gives me a beer!"

"Toya some Vodka!

"Toya...Toya...TOYA!"

Toya sprung into action, doing pretty much the same thing she did during the day except now the Konubana's Hibachi Grill and Bar was a lot more rowdy.

Konubana did the dishes while watching Toya work.  
_  
_"_That outfit never fails to stir everyone up. Say what you want about their kind but the demons are very...creative."_

Konubana could already see men groping Toya as she worked. When she passed by a table she would get a slap on the ass, or someone would feel along her exposed belly. The entire time Toya maintained a far-off smile.

_"She's much better suited to this than I initially believed. Yet still…if my ancestors could see what this place has become..."_ Konuabana didn't finish his thought, instead he hung his head low and focused on his work.

Toya moved to the bar to retrieve yet another order of alcohol. She noticed Kona staring at her chest.

"Another four Kona-kun." Toya chimed, snapping Kona out of his daze.

He nervously began to rub the back of his head.

"Yea...s-sure thing Toya." The man replied back.

He was as chubby as his sister and mother.

"_He's so adorable." _Toya thought to herself as she turned away.

**_"I can see why Swana and Jana like him."_** Came a voice from Toya's head.

**_"He's the sweetest guy here."_** Toya replied.

**_"That's not saying much."_** The foreign voice spoke again, causing Toya to release a tiny giggle.

As usual Toya conversed with her friend through the demonic link. Her best friend was usually on the other end.

**_"Kurama-chan will be playing the harp tonight."_**

Toya went wide eyed.

**_"Really? I love it when she plays. Hime, if I don't get out soon enough can you listen for me? I love hearing it through your ears the most."_** Toya asked.

**_"Of course Dear sister. Anything for my bestie."_**

An excited squeal rang through the demon connection yet on the outside Toya's demeanor was calm and tranquil, always maintaining that far-off smile.

**_"So tell me…"_** Toya began before being interrupted by a sudden grab to her waist.

Toya was pulled atop the lap of an older man. A notable feature was his missing front tooth.

"Toya you haven't said hi to me tonight. You avoiding me?" The man questioned while groping her inner thigh and hugging her petite form to his much larger frame.

He smelled of sweat and dirt. The same man from earlier who lead the other 5 works in.

"Of course not Senju. I was just finishing up with the table over there." Toya explained hurriedly.

She balanced two full plates of food in her palms and even a plate on the tip of her tail. Senju was quick to take advantage. He groped her crotch, causing Toya to close her thighs.

"Senju…" Toya complained.

_"He's growing more bold." _She thought to herself.

"That's enough Senju." Kona's voice rang out from behind the bar.

Senju grinned over at Kona, unhindered by the young man's tone.

"I've barely begun. Why don't you just focus on making the drinks kid." As Senju spoke his fingers dug into Toya's crotch.

Toya turned her head away and closed her eyes with a frown.

"_It's ok...just be calm...it will be over soon…"_ Toya told herself.

"Senju!" A much deeper and older voice boomed.

Senju focused on the angry face of Konubana. Senju hesitated but ultimately released Toya who promptly climbed off of his lap.

"Charge him double Kona." Konubana stated while keeping his eyes focused on Senju.

Senju gritted his teeth and focused on his plate of food. He didn't dare speak up in protest. This wasn't the first altercation and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Konubana starred Senju down in frustration.

_"I had to get rid of my no-touching policy because it pushed too many people away yet that man constantly tests my patience. If he goes then he takes most of the other construction workers with him. Damn him."_ Konubana brooded.

He shifted a worried gaze over to Toya. She gave him an appreciative smile while moving to another table. Her expression calmed him.

As Toya worked the other tables the touching became more benign for a while. She got her share of flirtatious, drunk men but no one dared go as far as Senju with Konubana watching like a hawk.

"_I can't let this place fail." _Toya thought to herself resolutely.

The rest of the night went as usual. Nothing Toya couldn't handle. All the while Senju watched in silence. He ordered drinks just so Toya would walk over to his table. He made sure to behave himself, delivering small touches to her legs and desperate rubs to her knee as she bent over to refill his glass.

"This will be my last one gorgeous." Senju stated with a slick smile.

**"_Is that his idea of flirting?" _**Hime's voice spoke through the demonic link.

Hime did little to hide her disgust.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Toya spoke sweetly.

She began to turn around but was stopped by Senju tightening his grip on her thigh. Not so much as to hurt her but enough to get her attention. Toya gave him a wary glance, straining to maintain her smile. Konubana watched with a narrowed gaze.

Senju picked up his mug and chugged his drink before slamming it down, receiving a cheer from the table of comrades. Senju got up and placed a shaky hand along Toya's shoulder. He towered over her. He then bent down to whisper directly into her fox ear.

"Meet me in the ally after work. I'll be waiting." He spoke with a slur, releasing her and wobbling off.

He waved a hand and most of the bar raised their glasses to him. Toya stared at his back as he left, the girl frozen in place.

_**"****Toya you ok? You got quiet all of a sudden**."_ Hime questioned in concern.

**_"I'm ok Hime-chan. I'm going to go silent for a while. Call me if you need anything ok?"_**

Hime didn't respond right away. After a moment she spoke up.

_**"Ok Toya-chan. I love you Dear sister."**_

Toya gave a weak smile.

**_"I love you too Dear sister." _**Toya replied back without hesitation.

Toya went on the rest of the night lost in her thoughts. She maintained her smile yet no one could know the extent to which the wheels turned in her head. To everyone she just looked the same. How could they know the conflict she endured? A human could never know.

**Hours later…**

"Have a good night Toya." Konubana called out as he locked the door to the bar.

"I hope I see you later Toya." Kona spoke up, standing next to his father while they closed.

Toya nodded and rose on her tippy toes to give them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe. Goodnight Kona-kun, Mr. Konubana." Toya said with a bow of her head before turning to walk off.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home? It's pretty late." Kona blurted out.

Toya turned her head to look to Kona out of the corner of her eye. She raised a brow.

Kona rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Demon, right. Nevermind. Oww!" Kona recoiled as his father gave him a slap to the head.

"Idiot."

They all knew the truth. Even for a girl as petite and seemingly vulnerable as Toya, what human could pose a danger to a demon?

Toya released a little giggle and continued on her way. The three walked in the opposite direction. Kona and Konubana didn't need to go very far. They lived in the apartment above their restaurant. Toya lived much further away.

Like most nights Toya adorned her conservative grey kimono. She walked calmly, looking around at the recovering city. It was being rebuilt yet again.

"_I remember a time when it would have terrified me to walk home alone late at night. That seems so long ago." _Toya mused to herself.

She walked the empty streets for a few minutes before turning a corner she'd never taken before.

"_This is the first night that I can remember ever been so scared." _As she finished her thoughts the object of her nervousness and fear appeared in front of her.

Toya turned into a back alley near the bar. She'd backtracked after she was sure no one had seen her. Waiting for her was the imposing visage of the man who'd gotten so close to violating her just a few hours earlier. He had his back turned to her, his frame obscured in shadow. Not that Toya's demonic eyes had any problem piercing the dark.

"You wanted to see me Senju?" Toya spoke softly.

Senju nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around hurriedly before releasing a deep breath.

"Damn I didn't even hear you approach. You demons are creepy fuckers." The man spoke belligerently.

A light at the end of the alley cast a small light on Toya's form yet still her dark skin made her difficult to see. Senju moved to close the gap between them. Toya held a single bag which had all the things she'd usually bring to work. She could just use a demonic summoning jutsu but carrying things made her and the rest of her family seem more relatable to the humans. She used both hands to cradle her purse in front of her pelvis. As Senju hovered over her Toya had to slightly crane her neck to keep her eyes on him.

To her surprise Senju didn't just reach forward and grab her. Instead he stared at her obsessively.

"I didn't think you'd come." The man had drool oozing out the side of his lips.

Toya turned her gaze away. Senju eyes settled on her neck. She seemed so...delectable.

"It would have been rude not to." Toya stated simply.

Senju finally reached forward, grabbing both of her shoulders. Toya flinched but didn't resist. At least not yet.

"_Just stay calm. It's ok." _Toya told herself.

Senju leaned down and smothered his face into the top of Toya's afro. He inhaled deeply and nuzzled his nose into her curly white hair.

"God I've wanted to do this for so fucking long." He huffed haughty directly into Toya's furry ear.

Toya squirmed in discomfort, the girl gritting her teeth. A bit of relief came when both Toya and Senju heard footsteps in the distance. Senju froze, looking out to see someone passing by the alley completely oblivious to his presence. He released a sigh.

"_Dammit that was close. Can't have someone catching me with a demon. The bar is one thing but out in public like this?" _Senju thought to himself in panic before grabbing Toya's wrist.

"Come with me." He ordered in a hushed tone.

He was surprised when Toya snatched her wrist away.

"I can't."

Senju paused. This was the first real bit of protest he'd ever received from her. She'd never pulled away like that. In the past she'd tried to squirm away from his touch. He noticed how wary she was of him. He was no idiot. Yet never had she rejected him so thoroughly.

"Don't be such a bitch. The way you dress, the way you act, tease, flirt. Don't act like you don't want it?" Senju said while reaching for Toya again.

She disappeared from his view completely. Senju went wide eyed, swiveling his head around frantically.

"Toya! Get back here you little demon slut!"

Toya looked down on Senju from atop a nearby roof. His brain wouldn't have even been able to register how fast she moved. She was a demon after all. Toya frowned at Senju's vulgarity but let his insults wash off of her. She's only lasted this long as a waitress because she had thick skin. She wouldn't let this human get to her.

Toya stood up and began to calmly walk away. Her ears twitched when hearing Senju whisper his next threat.

"I knew it. You demons are all the same. Nothing but teases. Tricksters. What do you offer but falsehoods? You claim to offer bliss, peace, happiness. Don't make me laugh. I'm done wasting time with you. With all of you. The boys go on and on about you demons. I'll set them straight. You're nothing!" Senju screamed that last sentence at the top of his lungs.

"You fuc…" Senju was going to start up again but stopped when feeling a presence behind him.

He turned heel to gaze upon Toya. Her head was bowed, he couldn't see her face. Senju paused, unsure of her next move.

Toya raised her head and greeted him with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry Senju-kun. I was just a little scared. Can we go now?" She spoke in her sweet voice.

Toya raised a dainty hand, presenting it to him. Senju hesitated only a moment before a sickening grin grew across his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her body into his, picking her up by the ass and crashing his lips against hers.

It was too dark for Senju to see the disgust on Toya's face. After a moment of tasting her lips Senju pulled her out of the alleyway and into the light, leading her down the streets towards his home. By then Toya's pleasant smile had returned.

**A little while later...**

The front door closed with a loud thud. Senju was already scrambling to pull his pants and undergarments down. Toya walked further in. Senju actually lived in an apartment building. One built by her own people. She walked across the living room to look out the window and down onto the village. It was very late and most of the village was empty. She looked past the village and across the way to the Uchiha compound. A dim light was visible. She grew a solemn smile.

"Anything for you my king." Toya whispered under her breath.

"Your king huh? I like that." Senju spoke from behind.

Toya swiveled around to behold Senju's completely nude form. He grabbed her ass with both hands and pinned her against the glass of the window. His lips once again crashed against hers. This time his tongue was thrusting into her mouth.

It took all her willpower to hide her revulsion. The room was well lit so she didn't dare show him how she truly felt. Toya raise two shaky hands to place them on his shoulders. She wanted to throw up.

"Say it again." Senju commanded after pulling away from their kiss.

Toya hesitated, straining her face into a crocked smile.

"Anything for you...my…"

"Gah!"

Toya's sentence was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Senju found himself lifted off his feet and flying across the room to be pinned against the far wall.

He stared at a pair of slitted purple eyes. His airflow was restricted as feminine hands attempted to crush the life out of him.

"Hime no! Let him go!" Toya screamed in panic while rushing over towards the other woman and grabbing Hime's arm with both hands.

The other woman was much taller than Toya. Toya had to rise up on her tippy toes and reach up to grab the other woman's arm.

"This disgusting human, I'll make him suffer!" Hime snarled.

Senju could do nothing but grab helplessly at her wrists and stare into Hime's fiery eyes while he was being strangled.

"Hime stop it!" Toya cried out in desperation.

Hime finally complied, dropping Senju. He fell to his knees and spent the next few moments gasping for air. Before he could catch his breath Hime kneed him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold.

"Piece of shit." Hime spat out.

Toya walked in front of Hime with her hands on her hips and a big pout on her face.

The two couldn't have looked more different. While Toya's skin was dark brown Hime's skin was as pale as Sasuke's. She had light blonde hair which she cut short. Golden fox ears sprouted from the top of her head. Four golden tails swayed behind her. Her build was stocky and muscular for a woman. She looked like a female European bodybuilder. It was easy to tell that the woman was foreign to the region, as many of Naruto's demons were. Naruto took in people from all walks of life.

Hime also towered over Toya. Toya was now beating lightly against Hime's toned abs with her fists.

"Hime, why did you do that!?" Toya whined.

Hime let Toya beat on her for a while, allowing the girl to vent. Hime grew a satisfied smile. Toya couldn't help returning the smile.

"Thank you." Toya finally spoke out.

Hime dropped down to one knee so now Toya was taller, though not by much.

"Anything for you Dear Sister." Hime whispered tenderly while reaching a hand forward to caress the side of Toya's face.

Toya leaned into Hime's touch. It calmed her.

"You should have let me do it." Toya spoke out solemnly.

Hime gave Toya a sympathetic look.

"You know this type of thing is forbidden by Naruto-kun. He would not approve of you going this far."

"But I have to!" Toya blurted out.

Hime just listened. She understood Toya perfectly. How could she not? She could feel Toya's desperation as if it were her own. She knew Toya's motivations even without her speaking them. Yet she let Toya vent anyway.

"After everything Naruto-kun has done for me I owe him the world. To sacrifice my body for his dream...I'm more than ok with that. If giving men like this my body would cause even one more person to convert than it's worth it." Hime turned to look down on the unconscious form of Senju. She couldn't help frowning.

"Even if it's...him."

"Toya." Hime stated simply.

Toya pouted again. She knew exactly what Hime was going to say. Hime was right of course. Naruto would never allow this. Which is why she tried to conduct her business in secret, blocking herself off from the demon link when things got too stressful. She didn't want her family sensing her stress.

"Naruto does it. He endures so much and yet he presses on even if it hurts. I can at least do that much. My family is worth it." Toya continued.

Hime nodded and placed her hands along Toya's waist, rubbing small circles against Toya's hips.

"Toya." Hime stated again.

Toya huffed and crossed her arms.

"Why can't I sacrifice too? He's our family. We can't make him carry all the burden." Toya continued.

Hime stayed silent now, looking at Toya with a knowing gaze.

Toya turned her head away in defeat.

"I know, I know. He's doing this so we don't have to...I'm sorry."

Hime chuckled lightly, here voice being much deeper than Toya's.

"You're being infected by the humans I see." Hime teased.

Toya glanced back to Hime with a gentle smile. Demons didn't apologize to each other. That was a human trait. Demons had no need.

"A little."

Hime laid her forehead against Toya's. They stared adoringly into each other's eyes.

"Keep doing what you are doing. I don't mind. Naruto wouldn't mind either as long as you set reasonable boundaries. But…" Hime trailed off.

Toya's eyes widened in surprise. Her chest began to heat up, her heart pounding faster and faster within her chest. Hime chose her!?

"...Only I get to touch you in THAT way." Hime stated in a haughty tone.

Toya was taken aback. They'd been friends and sisters for so long, she didn't ever think Hime would choose her.

"Hime…" Toya spoke out breathlessly .

Hime released a feral growl before crashing her lips to Toya's. Toya absolutely melted. Hime laid Toya on her back, the two lovers gazing into each other's eyes in infatuation.

Dark demonic chakra poured from their bodies, swirling about and encasing them in a cocoon. Senju would wake up several hours later to the terrifying sight of their demonic egg. His broken nose wouldn't help his hangover.

Another pair of demonic purple eyes watched the scene from just outside the apartment window. The demon king. He looked on with a gentle smile.

"Called it." Came a voice from below him.

"You and everyone else Midnight-chan." Another voice spoke with a sweet giggle.

The king drew his attention from the egg to look down at his two mates. Midnight and Hinata gazed up at him, waiting patiently for their lover to return to their arms.

Naruto descended to the ground, hovering through the air suspended by an unseen force. He was barefoot, his pedicured toes touching down without a sound.

Instantly Midnight and Hinata took their spot at his side. Naruto shared his six tails between the two. Three of his tails entwined with Midnight's five tails. And Naruto's other three tails entwined with Hinata's four tails. They began to walk together down the street towards their home.

Naruto walked with his normal regal sway, his hands resting against his pelvis. He maintained a gentle, contented smile. Hinata reached over to entwined her fingers with his, her head laying along his shoulder.

"She was never going to do it Naru-kun." Hinata spoke in a reassuring tone.

"I know." Naruto replied.

"But it still bothers you." Hinata continued.

Naruto gazed down at Hinata. She was shorter by only an inch.

"Of course. I appreciate how far everyone is willing to go for me still I can't help but mourn my family's innocence. They want so desperately to help me and are willing to sacrifice so much just to see my dream come to pass. They shouldn't have to pay that price with me." Naruto went on.

Midnight waved a hand dismissively.

"You knew this would happen the day you chose to occupy Konoha instead of destroying it. No reason to continue lamenting it. If anything use these experiences as motivation. A reminder of what needs to be done to protect our family and our future in the days to come. Your family won't let you carry the burden alone. It's up to you to lift that burden from us all when the time comes. Still this "burden," like you said, is simply a drop. There are so many ways to "distract" us from such annoyances. Right Naru-chan?" Midnight spoke confidently while reaching down to grab herself a big handful of Naruto's ass.

Naruto looked up to her while releasing a little giggle.

"But of course Darling."

Midnight smirked, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist to tug him, and consequently, Hinata, even closer.

Midnight had grown tall in the years. Taller than Naruto now. Not by much but it was noticeable.

The trio made their way towards the Uchiha complex. Upon getting to the gates they were greeted by two guards. Three-tailed demons.

"Riko, Roro, on watch duty again?" Midnight called out in amusement.

The two guards weren't really standing at attention. Instead they were engaged in a vigorous make-out session. Roro was a red furred fox with tanned skin. He had Riko, a yellow furred demoness, pinned against the walls of the gate. Neither answered immediately. Naruto, Midnight and Hinata actually had to pause and wait for the two to get a moment to speak.

After over a minute later Roro finally removed his tongue from Riko's mouth. The short girl was panting and staring lustfully up to her mate.

"We volunteered again." Roro stated matter of factly while resting his palm against the gate.

As he did a surge of demonic chakra pulsed through the wall and caused the gate to open. Midnight snerked.

"I can see why."

Roro gave Midnight a wink before approaching his lover's lips once more.

"Enjoy the night My King and Queens." Despite acknowledging Naruto as King and Midnight and Hinata as Queen Roro showed no formal behavior that a human would expect in the situation.

On the contrary, he didn't even look at them. He was too busy picking Riko up and spreading her legs. Riko didn't speak. She just waved a hand in pleasant farewell.

Naruto's smile brightened as he walked forward, the gates shutting behind them. Both Hinata and Midnight's mood matched Naruto's.

It was good to be home.

**Ok that's the end of the chapter. Please review~**

So you might have noticed that I introduced a ton of new characters. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing. I found the idea of telling a story about characters that aren't "main characters" to be really fascinating. I've had this idea in my head for a really long time. In fact, I'm probably going to continue this "slice of llife" time skip for a few more chapters before getting back to the "main story" where Naruto is 13. I like the idea that I've created this world and know exactly where the story is going so well that I can jump ahead and just describe a random period of time and it will all still fit in the story's timeline. That gives me a lot of creative freedom.

In case you are wondering, Naruto is about 16 or 17 in this time skip. As you can see Hinata didn't need to wait until she was 18 before becoming Naruto's mate. All planned I swear. Please note that 16 in demon years is an adult. Hell, Midnight was an adult at 12. There is probably going to be a lot of descriptions of sex going forward. So for all intents and purposes all demons in my story are "above 18" in demon years, no matter how old they are in human years. Like a dog or something. Whatever!

Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be. Hopefully soon but no promises! Tootles!


	2. Chapter 2

Boom! Another chapter back to back. I was in a mood. This chapter is weird. You've been warned. My fingers just started typing on their own. Don't blame me, blame my muse! Anyway hope you enjoy.

Oh I guess I'll give a warning. This chapter contains a non-con scene. Kind of. Well...you'll see. I marked the area just in case so you guys have plenty of warning. It's a short scene so easily skippable if that kind of stuff bothers you.

"_**Speech through the demon link"**_

"Everyone else's speech"

_"Thought Speech"_

**Chapter 2**

**On with the story**

The demon king walked down the streets of the Uchiha complex with his mates in tow. There was no light to illuminate their way. Demon eyes were well suited for the darkness. The lights of the various Uchiha manors were all off. If one were to inspect them they'd find each house completely empty. During the occupation Naruto's demons laid claim to the Uchiha complex yet the houses went unused. A demon had no need for four walls and a roof.

As the trio walked they came closer and closer to a large crowd that had gathered in the town square. Over a hundred demons were waiting so they could be the first to greet their king. Naruto was met with the bright smiles of several eager members of his family.

Demons of various shapes and sizes gave Naruto their full attention. They all wore conservative grey kimonos. A little boy was the first to sprint forward, tossing himself at Naruto and hugging his little arms around Naruto's waist.

"Naruto-kun! We missed you!" The boy, no older than 5 years old, squealed out.

Naruto reached down to tenderly caress the boy's scalp.

"I've missed you too little Henji." Naruto cooed in that angelic high pitched voice of his.

Within seconds Naruto found himself completely surrounded. His family engulfed him, hugging and kissing at his cheeks. Naruto took a moment to bask in their happy glow before addressing each demon one at a time.

"Ibi, tell me of your day." Naruto spoke gently.

A slender demon took Naruto's hand and kissed the back of it. Ibi's memories flooded Naruto's mind. As those memories came the two engaged in hypersonic communication. They held an entire conversation within the span of less than a second. They spoke through their demonic link. A far faster way to speak than actually moving their lips.

"Shina, tell me of your day."

_**"Oh you aren't going to believe my day Naruto-kun!"**_

A teenage demoness kissed the back of Naruto's hand and the routine repeated. Naruto knew everyone in his family intimately, as any true demon king should.

The entire time Hinata and Midnight remained at his side. They did the same. Hinata was holding a three year old in her arms.

"Were you good today Natuwa?" Hinata questioned in a cooing tone.

The girl smiled brightly and nodded. Her fangs were still growing in.

Midnight was currently striking a pose for a few boys, flexing her bicep with a cocky grin on her face.

"You can be as strong as me one day too. If you really want to."

"I can do it! I did 2000 push-ups today!" A ten year old demon shouted in a bubbly tone.

Midnight snerked.

"That's all?"

The boy in the front went wide eyed.

"I'll do even more tomorrow."

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"Big talk. Let's put it to the test. Race you!" Midnight blurted out before suddenly taking off in a random direction.

"Hey!"

The three boys took off after her at blinding speeds very few humans would be able to keep up with.

Hinata watched them with a sweet smile.

"She always has so much energy."

Naruto finished kissing the cheek of two twins.

"Lucky for us." Naruto stated in a knowing tone.

A bright blush spread across Hinata's face. Naruto placed a manicured digit underneath Hinata's chin to direct her eyes to his face. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Even after all this time of being his mate Naruto could still make her swoon with the simplest of gestures.

Naruto moved down to engage his mate in a tender kiss as they walked. Their tails curled tightly around each other, the space between their bodies closing. The other demons wore contented smiles while feeling the love radiating between their king and queen.

The group continued on for a while like that, making their way through a large forest. The presence of the forest was the reason Naruto choose the Uchiha compound as his people's home. This is where they actually lived.

After several minutes of walking a sound became audible in the distance. Anticipation grew in every demon.

Naruto was the first to push his way through the brush to reveal a fantastical scene.

Hundreds of demons gathered together in a huge party. Little lanterns hung from trees illuminating the activities of this joyous event. Demons danced about, moving in rhythm to music which echoed loudly through the clearing, played by a band in the distance. The clearing was about the size of a football stadium.

The area was awash in color. It was a veritable rainbow. Each demon wore exotic attire which melded with the vibrant colors of their tails and ears.

Here is where demon society was unhindered. This was home.

Every demon in Naruto's group shed their conservative kimonos to instead adorn more appropriate outfits.

Hinata broke away from Naruto to perform a little twirl. As she did her body erupted in blue flame. When she stopped spinning the flames dissipated. She now adorned a sparkling purple dress. It was something out of a fairy tale. The rest followed suit. Each outfit more extravogent than the last. Naruto joined his family, twirling about and adorning a white kimono. This one was made specifically by his mother.

Having gone through puberty Naruto's body had developed fully into his curves. Naruto looked like a woman. If it weren't for his family calling him king he would be mistaken for a woman by everyone he met.

He was radiant by any standard. Kyuubi made sure that his outfit hugged his every feminine curve. His skirt flowed down to his ankles but held a slit on the side to reveal his smooth legs. Two straps held his top in place, his arms completely uncovered. His belly was exposed as well. A tuft of fur decorated the hem of his skirt and the edges of his top. Demons used their own fur to decorate the outfits they crafted.

Hinata was practically drooling. Naruto began to move closer to his mate, performing a belly dance routine he'd learned in his years of travel and conversion. Hinata's demonic eyes were fixated on the rapid shifting of his hips. In fact the music blaring through out the clearing changed to match the speed of Naruto's dance. All eyes were on him. The king had returned.

Hoots and hollers resounded about, cheering Naruto on. Naruto twirled, the bottom of his skirt fluttering in the air. He stopped directly in front of Hinata and bent over to steal a kiss from her lips.

"DANCE!" Every demon roared.

As they shouted the music changed, signaling a different dance. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands and spun her about. They engaged in a dance they'd learned and integrated into their society. Salsa. In many ways the scene resembled "Carnival", the Brazillian festival.

"Having fun without me?"

Naruto turned Hinata around so he could face the source of the voice. His heart stopped upon seeing the haughty gaze of his second Mate.

Midnight adorned an all black suit and bow tie. A red flower decorated her chest. Suave was not enough to describe how Naruto viewed her. Midnight maintained a cocky grin. Naruto went weak in the knees. He didn't stand a chance.

Hinata released a little giggle, finding Naruto absolutely adorable when he got like this. With a twirl Hinata spun away from Naruto to join another demon in dance. Naruto raised his hands and fluffed up his silky blonde hair, flashing Hinata a wink as he fell into Midnight's arms.

Midnight rested her palm on the small of Naruto's back, looking down at him lustfully while they moved in perfect harmony.

"We have more human visitors tonight." Midnight commented idly while grabbing herself a handful of Naruto's skirted ass once more.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Midnight's neck and played with the hair on the back of her head.

"Are they enjoying themselves?" Naruto questioned.

Midnight lurched forward, dipping Naruto expertly. She glanced over to see a few human teenagers chatting casually with some demons. They maintained goofy smiles, enthralled by the demon's unnatural beauty and revealing outfits. Midnight pulled Naruto to an upright position and continued their dance.

"Do you really need to ask?" Midnight questioned confidently.

"I worry." Naruto whispered while laying his head along Midnight's shoulder.

"I know. Rest assured Beautiful, this is another good night**." **Midnight spoke in a reassuring tone.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed happily.

"Good."

They stayed that way for a long while with Naruto following Midnight's lead. At least until the music changed. The beat sped up causing Naruto to lift his head. He took a moment to gaze around. Midnight drew his attention with a deep-throated chuckle.

"You know where to find us Gorgeous." Midnight said before releasing her grasp on Naruto.

Naruto nodded, falling backwards. Before he could hit the ground he was caught by a male green-furred demon. The demon lifted Naruto up and pulled him close.

"Zengtsu, it's been a while since we spoke." Naruto commented while looking up to the man and resting his hands along the man's shoulders.

Zengtsu smiled and continued his dance with Naruto.

"It's only been a day my king." Zengtsu spoke pleasantly.

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head against the taller male's chest.

"Too long." Naruto sighed.

Zengtsu chuckled and reached down to grab Naruto's hand, kissing the back of it. His memories transferred to Naruto.

_**"My morning was relaxing…"** _Zengtsu began through the demonic link.

After a second of hypersonic communication Zengtsu spun Naruto, causing the golden haired teen to fall into the arms of a two-tailed demoness with pink fur.

"Lemu…"

This was routine for Naruto. Every single night Naruto danced with his people, sharing their memories and experiences first hand. To a human's eyes Naruto would appear to be tossed around constantly but a human wouldn't be able to realize just how intimate Naruto was being with his own people. Each interaction Naruto had was an hour-long conversation. Sometimes longer. Naruto was obsessive. He needed to know how his people were doing. His love for each and every member of his family was legendary.

Across the way, sitting near the tree line and playing the harp Kyuubi watched the party in deep satisfaction. There were a few demons lying next to her, each enjoying her skillful strumming by being as close as they could get. Before Naruto arrived Kyuubi simply watched over everyone. Until now.

Naruto bounced around for about a half an hour, speaking to everyone dancing in the clearing. Every once in a while he'd steal a glance over to his mother. And each time he did he caught her staring him down. She gave him goosebumps.

Naruto spun away from one last demon before finally heading towards his mother. She had waited patiently and now she would receive her reward. A little intimacy with her son.

When Naruto got a few feet away, he stopped. Kyuubi smirked and changed the rhythm on the harp. Naruto recognized the song, and knew the dance that went with it. Kyuubi's favorite. Naruto lifted his arms and entangled his slender fingers within his hair, spinning about and moving his hips in an intricate dance. His movements were slow, sensual, seductive. Once again all eyes nearby were on their king. Their gazes were haughty and lustiful. Naruto gladly performed for his people. He considered it his duty and great pleasure.

Naruto closed the distance between Kyuubi and himself until he was close enough to teasingly brush a tail underneath Kyuubi's chin.

"Mother." Naruto spoke sweetly, continuing his enticing dance.

"Hello Son." Kyuubi silky voice drawled out.

Naruto slowed down, simply swaying from side to side now.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun and Haku-chan?" Naruto questioned curiously.

Kyuubi focused on strumming her harp.

"Where they usually are."

Naruto smiled and stopped his dancing to bend over at the waist and place a kiss against his mother's forehead.

"Thank you mother." Naruto cooed.

Kyuubi placed a single finger under Naruto's chin. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes before Kyuubi pulled that digit away in a teasing manner.

"Don't take too long now." Kyuubi spoke softly, focusing back on her harp.

Naruto nodded and stood upright. As he did strong arms wrapped around his waist. Midnight embraced him from behind.

"One last stop." Naruto whispered.

Midnight nodded. Naruto lifted a hand and presented it towards the crowd of demons. On cue Hinata appeared from the mob, grabbing Naruto's hand. She could never resist his beckon.

Naruto turned to walk deeper into the forest. Like always he traveled with his mates at his side.

**Elsewhere...**

"Kona I don't understand why you're bringing me here. You know how I feel about THEM."

Kona stopped in view of the Uchiha gate. He looked down at a woman with black hair and brown eyes. She had a fair complexion. She wore a knee length skirt and a frilly wool sweater. She was pretty by any standard.

"Miko you wanted to know what I've been up to recently, didn't you? Why I've been so busy after work?"

Miko hesitated, glancing past Kona towards the Uchiha gate.

"Yes but…I didn't know it had to do with them?" She spoke in a conflicted voice.

Kona nodded in understanding, his chubby cheeks jiggling a bit as he did.

"I understand. I know what they've put you though. You don't have to come. I'll talk to you in the morning." Kona stated in understanding while turning to walk towards the gate.

"Hey!" Miko blurted out.

She rushed forward to walk at Kona's looked down at her curiously. Miko averted her gaze.

"We're best friends. If you want to spend time with THEM then fine." Miko stated begrudgingly.

Kona smiled brightly before suddenly engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm so happy Miko-chan!"

Miko squirmed and shoved him away.

"Ok, whatever. Let's just get this over with." The girl grumbled.

She took time to fix her hair and flatten her skirt. Kona had a content expression as they walked towards the gate.

It became more difficult to see the closer they got to the gate. There was virtually no light to illuminate their path. Demons didn't need it. They could barely make out the figure of the two guards at the gate. One guard was leaning back against the gate and the other one was squatted down in front of the one standing up.

"_What are they doing? I can barely see anything." _Miko thought to herself.

She moved a bit closer to Kona as it got darker and darker.

"Hey Riko, Roro." Kona called out.

The one standing up started to move, causing Miko to hug closer to Kona warily. A bright light shined from the figure's hand like a lantern. It revealed Roro's face. He sported a slick grin.

"What's up Kona? Just can't stay away. And you brought a guest." Roro commented idly while slamming his hand against the gate to open it.

"Yep. This is my best friend Miko." Kona said in a chipper manner.

Miko hesitantly waved a hand. Roro noted her nervousness.

"Enjoy your stay." Roro said while gesturing towards the open gate.

Kona didn't hesitate moving forward, spurring Miko to follow closely by his side. She kept her eyes warily on Roro. As she neared her gaze focused on the other person. A harsh blush spread across her cheeks. Roro's hand was still glowing a bit, illuminating the other person. Riko was shamelessly servicing Roro. Her slurping noises now very audible given how close Miko was to the two guards.

Riko sent a wink their way which made Miko avert her gaze in a fluster. Miko's attention was drawn by the hearty laughter of Kona. She looked up to him as if he were crazy.

"You'll get used to that. It's a demon thing." Kona commented light-heartedly.

Miko was already regretting her decision to join Kona tonight.

Kona and Miko walked for a while. First through the empty Uchiha streets then into the forest. Miko had a lot of time to think while they waded through the bushes.

"_He's so different now. He used to be so nervous around people. He'd follow me around like a dog because I was the only girl in our class that was nice to him. He answered my ever beck and call. Now I hardly ever see him. Between his job at the restaurant and whatever he does at nights, I guess I miss him following me around." _Miko lamented with an outward sigh.

"Something wrong Miko?" Kona questioned in concern.

Miko looked up to Kona but could barely see him. It was so dark and there was no light in the forest to eliminate their path. She had to hold Kona's hand so he could guide the way. She didn't even know how he knew where he was going.

"I know this may seem pretty jarring but it's really not that bad. Once you learn the way it's easy to navigate." Kona tried to assure her.

"It's not that. Well..it's partially that. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Miko hesitated.

"Do you still like me Kona?"

That questioned was followed by a long pause.

"Of course I do. I know you don't like me in that way but I told you that's ok. I'm happy just being your friend."

Miko turned her head away.

"I feel like you've been avoiding me lately."

"Oh. Yea I guess it would kind of seem that way from your end. I'm sorry, I've just been kind of distracted. That's why I wanted you to come with me to see what I've been up to. Hopefully tonight clears things up." Kona said with nervous laughter.

Miko couldn't help cracking a small smile. He was such a dork. Cute in his own way. Ugly, and a little awkward, but still cute. Miko never thought of him as anything but a sort of dorky brother. Even if she wasn't attracted to him she still missed him.

A distant noise drew Miko's attention. She subconsciously tightened her grip on Kona's hand.

"It's ok. It's just the party."

"Party?"

Instead of explaining further Kona sped up into a light jog. Then a sprint.

"Wah! Kona!" Miko whined as they raced forward.

Kona's eyes shined when seeing how close their were getting to the light. With one final push the big shrub obscuring their view was set aside, allowing them to behold the demonic specticle.

Miko went wide eyed. She'd never seen anything like the party before her. The girl fell on her butt as her mind tried to process the color, the cheer, the music, the excitement. The sexiness. Oh god the sexiness. What the hell were they wearing!?

"That happens to most everyone the first time." Came a foreign voice from off to the side.

Miko swiveled her head towards the voice as Kona bent down to help Miko back on her feet.

Two scantily clad demonesses approached. They were clearly twins and foreign. Miko had never seen anyone that looked like them. They had caramel skin with thick yet trimmed eyebrows. They had long, luscious black hair that came down to their knees.

Their figure was perfect for their short stature. Their attire put their curves and ample bosom on display. They had on these colorful, flamboyant costumes. The outfits resembled a peacock. Only a pair of panties and a decorative bra covered their bodies. Sown on to the back of their panties was this silky veil that flowed down to their ankles and shimmered in the light. They were barefoot, their toes and nails painted, matching their lipstick and colorful eyeliner.

Their tails were the most decorative. The twins had three tails each. An intricate design of colorful fabric weaved between their tails to complete their peacock-like appearance.

They were gorgeous and within seconds they were doting upon Kona.

Miko looked on in disbelief. These two beautiful women who could be Indian supermodels, were absolutely fawning over Kona. Kona of all people!?

"Welcome back handsome." One of them spoke in a lustful manner while leaning against Kona's chest.

"We've missed you." The other's sensual voice drawled, leaning against the other side of Kona's chest.

His pudgy form was nearly twice the size of each of the slender vixens.

"Kona?" Miko questioned in shock.

Kona wrapped an arm around each girl and cast a big grin towards Miko.

"See! This place is totally cool right? Miko, meet Swana and Jana."

On cue the girls bowed their heads respectfully towards Miko.

"It's wonderful to finally meet the legendary Miko. Kona speaks the world of you." Swana commented first.

Swana's attire was mostly green while Jana's attire was mostly yellow.

"I can see why?" Jana's voice drawled out, her demonic eyes scanning Miko approvingly.

Miko was dumbfounded.

"Oh...yes, nice to meet you, I suppose."

Miko turned her head away, barely able to deal with everything happening so suddenly. Swana and Jana gave her a sympathetic gaze.

"It seems we've overwhelmed the girl." Swana commented while looking towards her sister.

"Please accept our deepest apologies. Kona we'll give you two some time." Jana spoke out now.

Both girls now rose up on their tippy toes to plant a kiss against Kona's cheek. They then whispered haughtily into his ear.

"Please don't keep us waiting too long."

Kona's face was painted with a huge blush when the twins departed. His eyes lingered on them as they sauntered away with an extra sway to their hips for his viewing pleasure.

"Kona, what is this?" Miko finally spoke up, snapping Kona from his daze.

Kona gave Miko a bright smile before sweeping out an arm to gesture towards the party.

"It's demon society. This is what they do. Every night it's like this. It's awesome. I think you'll love it if you give them a chance." Kona said with childlike wonder.

Miko grew a disapproving frown.

"I don't like it here Kona. I don't like being around them." Miko stated resolutely with her arms crossed.

Kona paused and nodded in understanding.

"Ok, I get it." He stated solemnly. He managed to put on a smile despite the somber mood. "I'm sorry for bringing you here. I just thought...nah it's ok. I'll take you back. I'll make it up to you later if you'll let me." Kona said while turning his back to the party and presenting a hand to Miko.

Miko was surprised he was so easily swayed. She didn't take his hand right away.

"What are you going to do after you take me back home? We can still do something else. Some places are still open." Miko grumbled out begrudgingly.

She still wanted to spend time with her best friend. In these hard times, given all that has happened recently, the occupation, the war, the destruction, Kona had become her one real friend.

Kona rubbed the back of his neck, casting his gaze away.

"Oh you wanted to do something else? I was...just going to kind of…come back here after dropping you off. But...if you want to do something we can do that instead."

Miko could barely believe her ears.

"You don't want to spend time with me anymore?"

Kona shook both his hands out in front of him.

"No it's not that! It's just that...I really like it here. But you're more important. We'll do whatever you want."

Miko gritted her teeth.

"_Great now I feel like an asshole. How did things turn out this way. It's all their fault." _Miko brooded to herself while turning a scornful gaze to the demons of the party.

"Miko don't do that." Kona's voice spoke sternly, drawing the girl's attention.

Kona's gaze was narrowed. This was one of the few times he spoke seriously. Miko was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't look at them that way. If you want to leave that's fine but being mean like that isn't you. They don't deserve it."

Miko gritted her teeth.

"They don't deserve it? Are you serious. After what they did." Miko spoke under her breath, pointing an accusatory finger towards the crowd.

Miko froze when seeing the look on Kona's face. He looked disgusted.

"_Is he looking that way...at me?"_

Silently Kona turned heel and began to walk back into the forest.

"Kona…" Miko whispered in a vulnerable manner before rushing after him.

Kona was moving fast, speed-walking towards his destination.

"Kona, where are you going?"

"I'm taking you back home and no, we aren't doing anything else tonight." Kona spoke sternly.

Miko could barely believe her ears.

"Just because of what I said about those DEMONS?"

Kona gritted his teeth and proceeded to ignore her. The further away they got from the party the less Miko was able to see. She began to trip over her own feet.

"Kona wait!" Miko sputtered, grabbing desperately for Kona's hand.

Kona took her hand begrudgingly, pulling her along hurriedly.

"Kona, talk to me."

Yet he was silent. Miko didn't know what to do. She shook her head in frustration before running out in front of him and placing both her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry. Please just...stop!" Miko said in a panic.

Kona stopped moving but said nothing. She couldn't see his expression in the dark. She didn't think she wanted to.

"I'm sorry...it's just...my parents...my sister…" Miko began, covering her mouth as tears streamed down her cheek.

Miko felt arms engulf her midsection. Kona embraced her in a hugs.

"I know what Naruto did. Your family was one of the first that died when Naruto and his mother attacked. I know how much you hate them. You've told me ad naseem. Having said that I simply can't share your hate. You can do what you want but I will no longer be a part of it. Not after getting to know them."

"But…" Miko began.

"And I won't hear anymore about it. Keep your hate to yourself." Kona stated sternly.

Miko broke down, dropping to her knees and hugging her arms around herself. She couldn't stop crying. Kona stood above her, his expression concealed by the night. She heard him release a small sigh before he dropped down on his butt.

"I don't want this to come between us Miko. Can you at least give them a try. Please."

Miko raised her head to stare at Kona's shadowy face.

"I...I…"

"Please Miko. For me?"

Miko went silent, her mind racing. If she didn't try then she was likely to lose the one friend she had in the world. She was popular in school but after she graduated those bonds never stuck. And when her family was killed everyone abandoned her. No one had the patience to deal with her broken self. No one except for Kona. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost him.

"Ok...I'll try. Ok Kona. I'm going to try. Just…please don't abandon me."

Miko heard an audible gasp. Big, warm arms embraced her again.

"I'm sorry Miko. I won't abandon you." Kona whispered tenderly.

They took some time to gather themselves but after a while they found themselves back at the party. The music had changed by now into a slow song.

Miko could finally see Kona's face again. He smiled down at her. She squeezed his hand and returned his smile.

Kona looked past Miko's head to see the twins dancing together a few yards away. They cast their gaze towards him intisingly but neither approached. They could sense the tension.

"We can just hang out and watch off to the side." Kona said with a smile while sitting down.

Miko followed suit, hugging her knees to her chest. She spotted the twins watching from afar. Her gaze shifted between Kona and the twins.

"You can go. It's ok." Miko said with a sigh.

Kona shook his head.

"No really it's ok...I…"

"Just go Kona." Miko said in exasperation.

"You sure?"

Miko managed a small smile.

"Yea. It's ok. You deserve to have fun. We're always only doing what I want to do. That should change."

Kona adorned his patented dorky grin. He reached over to engulf Miko in another affectionate hug. She endured it for a moment before shoving him away with both hands.

"Go before I change my mind." Miko insisted.

Kona chuckled and got up. As soon as he did the twins moved to meet him halfway. He grabbed both of them around the waist and joined the others in dance. They soon disappeared into the crowd of demons.

With Kona gone Miko grew more uncomfortable by the minute. Thankfully there were lanterns that illuminated the clearing otherwise she would have been terrified. She tried to distract herself from her discomfort. For the first time since she arrived Miko actually started to watch the party.

The way the demons danced with spectacular. It really was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Their skirts and intricate costumes fluttered about as they moved. They were all so skilled, practiced, in sync. More importantly, they seemed so happy. Every one of them had this look of excitement and exhilaration on their faces. It angered her to watch the demons have so much fun. She was trying really hard to suppress her negative thoughts but the more she watched the more she thought back to the moment she came home to find her family's bodies lying beneath the rubble of a broken building.

"You seem new here." A foreign voice snapped Miko out of her thoughts.

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to gaze upon the source of that voice, already extremely wary. Her eyes widened.

Before her stood a male demon. He had three black tails swaying gently behind him. He looked like he belonged in a magazine or the cover of one of those pervy books she read from time to time. Not that she'd ever tell anyone she reads them.

The man had fair skin, his body toned, looking as if chiseled from marble. He was tall. About as tall as Kona, yet him and Kona couldn't have been more different. He wore a pair of form-fitted pants and a button up shirt which was completely open in the front, showing off his abs and muscular chest.

Then there was his face. He was pretty. Pretty in a mascluline way. Chiseled jaw, a cute button nose. He had a bit of stubble along his jaw to form a trimmed beard. Finally there were his eyes.

He had the violet feral eyes of a demon, yet she'd never been looked at like he was looking at her now. He gazed upon her like a lion stalking its prey. It made her shiver.

"Mind if I sit down?" The man spoke in a deep, rumbling voice.

Miko was dumbfounded. Her emotions temporarily overroad her innate hate for demons.

"Oh...um...sure." She managed to sputter out.

"_Oh kami why did I just sound like that? Get yourself together Miko. He's just another demon." _Miko thought to herself.

The man approached slowly, watching Miko like a hawk. She tore her gaze awake. He sat down in front of her with his legs crossed.

"What's your name?" He asked with a small tilt of his head.

"Miko." She whispered out in a barely audible voice.

The black fox ears atop his head twitched from her words.

"Miko. That's a pretty name. Jin."

Jin didn't move after he spoke. He didn't bow, or any of the standard things humans did to greet each other. He just kept his intense gaze on her. Miko's cheeks burned brightly.

"Can you stop staring at me Jin?" Miko whispered.

Jin didn't respond right away. He grew an amused smirk.

"Ok Miko. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said while casting his gaze off to the side.

Miko finally stole a glance back to him. She let out a hot breath. Her chest was on fire.

"_Get a fucking grip Miko. Remember what he is."_

"Do you dance Miko?" Jin spoke up suddenly.

Miko went wide eyed.

"What?"

"Dance? Do you do it?" Jin repeated.

Miko shook her head frantically.

"Would you like to?"

"I...I don't like dancing. I don't know how."

Jin nodded in understanding.

"I can show you."

Miko frowned. Jin let out a soft chuckle.

"It's ok. You don't have to do anything. You can just watch me. Then if you want to join, you can. I don't mind if you stare." Jin's voice grew quiet when speaking that last sentence.

Miko's toes curled. There was something about the way in which demons spoke that was always so...tempting. Jin didn't wait for her to respond. He stood up and stepped back into the crowd. Miko was curious and slightly disappointed when he seemingly disappeared.

She bowed her head and stared at the grass. Her mind going a mile a minute. In many ways she was relieved to be left alone. After a moment though curiosity got the best of her. She looked up and didn't see Jin immediately. She found herself searching through the crowd for him. Then there he was. Miko gulped.

Jin was working his way back towards the edge of the crowd. His body moved in perfect rhythm to the music. He clearly knew what he was doing. He danced alone. His movements were reminiscent of a male stripper. Masculine yet graceful. Miko found herself fixating on his hips. Her eyes scanned him shamelessly. She'd never before seen a man as beautiful as him. Only the Uchiha rivaled him and they were pretty much all gone.

She barely registered Jin getting closer and closer. Miko watched him obsessively, eyes roaming his abs, chest, biceps, that knowing, devilish smirk of his. Those pretty, predatory eyes. If someone took a picture of Miko in those moments and showed it to her she'd die of embarrassment. She was enthralled.

Off to the side Kona watched with a satisfied smile. He was sitting down now with his back against a tree. Swana was straddling his lap, doting upon him with kisses to his neck. Jana was leaning against his arm, her hand stuffed down his pants.

"Looks like she's making friends." Jana cooed haughtily directly into Kona's ear.

He maintained a contented smile, laying his head back and closing his eyes as the twins spoiled him.

"That's a relief."

Jin was dancing directly in front of Miko. She stared up at him like he was some sort of god. Jin dropped down to one knee and closed the distance between their faces. Miko finally realized just how close they were. Her face was as red as a tomato.

Jin's lips were mere inches from hers but before they met he pulled away, returning to his feet to continue his dance. Miko was squirming now. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way, ever being this hot. She squeezed her thighs together and clenched the fabric of her skirt tightly.

From the other side of the clearing Kyuubi was still playing her harp. Her gaze pierced the crowd to watch Jin and Miko. A knowing smirk upon her lips.

"_Jin is your perfect match. You never stood a chance." _Kyuubi mused.

Demons were indeed predators. Predators of lust and desire. They smelled Miko's desires, her preferences. Jin fit the bill. Same for Kona. The original legends and fables about Kitsune, fox demons, were of Kyuubi. Describing Kyuubi as a demon of seduction. Kyuubi herself was the inspiration for these stories born all those thousands of years ago. It is simply within her people's nature. Miko was bearing witness to a demon's power. Time would tell whether that power could overcome Miko's strong hatred towards demon kind. Regardless, it was all a game to Kyuubi.

Jin began to distance himself from Miko now, moving closer and closer into the crowd of people. Miko knew that in a moment he'd be completely gone from her sight. She was visibly shaking with lust.

"Wait…" Miko finally spoke up while rising to her feet.

She took a hesitant step towards Jin, fidgeting with her fingers now. Jin's smirk widened. He stopped his dancing, choosing instead to walk calmly towards her. Every step he took caused Miko's heart to throb.

"Yes Miko." Jin whispered while placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head up.

Jin narrowed his gaze, waiting for her expectantly. They both knew that right now he held the power.

"I'm...still really bad at dancing." Miko insisted while bowing her head and closing her eyes.

As she said that the music in the area slowed to a crawl. Jin rested a hand along Miko's hip and pressed himself against her. He took her hand into his palm.

"Mmm." Was Jin's simple response as he tugged on Miko's body.

He didn't pull hard, just enough to get her moving. Miko looked down at her feet, stepping awkwardly and hoping she wouldn't step on his toes. When she looked up she'd see Jin smiling down at her with those damned gorgeous eyes of his.

Miko bowed her head to focus on their feet.

"You're doing extremely well. You underestimate yourself." Jin whispered directly into Miko's ear.

"Thank..you." Miko could barely get the words out.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? My body is moving on it's own. I have to stop this. If I don't...I don't know what will happen." _Miko thought in a panic.

Miko reached two shaky hands up to press against Jin's chest.

"Jin wait…" She began.

Jin quirked a brow, his hawkish gaze piercing, causing Miko to bow her head in a fluster. He had to grip her chin carefully to make her look back up at him again.

"Yes Miko-chan?"

The way he said her name, his chest rumbling, his deep voice sounding like a growl. It was too much. Her knees were trembling.

"Nothing." She conceded while reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

She pressed her chest against his, her covered breasts squishing against his pectorals. Her breath was heavy, her undergarments soaked. She'd completely given in.

"Good girl." Jin complimented.

Miko swooned. She just couldn't take it anymore. She rose up on her tippy toes to crash her lips against his. Jin didn't miss a beat. He stopped their slow dance and pressed himself down upon her, taking over almost as soon as she initiated.

They engaged in a vigorous make-out session. Jin tasted even better than she imagined. His saliva was like a drug. She slurped desperately against his lips. Soon she'd feel his tongue exploring her mouth. She gladly parted her lips. Their tongues danced and mingled in a messy exchange. All her inhibitions had disappeared. She was lost in the pleasure.

Jin's hands were exploring and caressing her body. His touch was masterful. He was driving her crazy. She wanted him now, all of him.

Jin was the first to pull back from their kiss. A string of saliva broke away from their lips. Miko stood up on her tippy toes. Jin was holding her by her skirted ass.

"Jin…" Miko whispered breathlessly.

Jin licked his lips, his sharp canines on display. His smile was too much. She could barely handle his confidence, his entracing, feral aura. Miko had to look away.

She immediately regretted taking her gaze off of his face. Her eyes widened in shock from what she observed around her.

A demoness right next to her was bent over at the waist, her body being bounced back and forth as a man took her from behind. She had the dirtiest look on her face that Miko had ever seen. Miko saw it all. There was barely anything to cover the woman's body. And the man wore even less.

As Miko looked around her eyes were flooded by similar displays. A few demon couples were still dancing but at least half, if not more, were mating feverishly. She even noticed the way they still moved in time with the music. She was terrified and turned on at the same time. The last sight broke her.

Off in the distance Kona was sitting down with his back against a tree. He had that same dorky look on his face. Except it was a bit different. He was drooling. Miko could see why when she looked further down. The twins had Kona's zipper undone. Both their heads bobbed up and down as they worked their mouths against him in unison.

Miko froze. Something about seeing the blissful look on his face upset her much more than it should have. The fact that someone else was doing that for him, making him so happy. Worst of all it was demons who caused that look on his face.

Miko suddenly snatched herself away from Jin and took off sprinting as fast as she could. Within seconds she'd disappeared into the woods. Jin didn't bother chasing after her. He let her go and watched her with a solemn expression.

Someone else followed instead.

Miko ran for as long as she could. She had no idea where she was going. She couldn't see. It was too dark and Kona wasn't there to guide her. She didn't care.

Inevitably Miko tripped over her own feet, falling down into the dirt and grass. She curled in on herself and just started crying.

"Miko! Miko!" Kona's voice called out.

"Go away!" Miko screamed while rising up on her feet and trying to sprint in the opposite direction of the voice.

"Miko please tell me what's going on."

"Just leave me alone!" She screamed back before falling again, flat on her face.

Miko whimpered and turned around, dragging herself to the nearest tree and hugging her knees to her chest.

It took a while but Kona managed to find her by following the sound of her whimpers. This time he'd grabbed a lantern and brought it with him so Miko could see him perfectly, and he her.

"Miko what's going on? Did he do something to you. Let me know and I'll..."

"He didn't do anything! It's you!" Miko blurted out hysterically.

Kona was taken aback, a look of confusion on his face.

"Me? What did I do?"

Miko shot a glare up to him but didn't answer.

Kona dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Talk to me Miko. Please tell me what I did wrong so I can apologize." Kona spoke sympathetically.

Miko turned her head away, glaring off into the distance.

"_I feel so stupid now. What am I supposed to tell him? Why did I even run away?" _Miko brooded.

"Miko."

Still she refused to look at him.

Kona sighed and dropped his head.

"I should have never brought you here. I put you through too much too fast. I'm sorry Miko."

"Just shut up stupid." Miko blurted out.

Kona recoiled, not knowing what to think.

"It's me who should be apologizing. All you've done is share your life with me and how do I behave? Ungrateful. Selfish. Jealous."

"Jealous?" Kona blurted out, completely dumbfounded.

Miko glanced at him but just as quickly looked away.

Kona's eyes widened in realization.

"But...I thought you didn't like me that way."

"I don't!" Miko screamed.

"Then why…"

"I don't know!"

Kona went silent. He didn't know what to say.

"I just...want you all to myself. I know it's selfish. They've taken everything from me. Now they are going to take you too. I see you less and less and the only way I'm going to get to see you now is when you are with those girls." Miko ranted.

Kona had mixed feelings. He decided to stay quiet and hear everything she had to say.

"I know that makes me a bad person. You don't have to say it."

"You're not a bad person!" Kona suddenly shouted.

Miko raised her hands to cradle both sides of her own head. She began to cry again.

"You deserve better than to have a friend like me. All I do is make your life harder. Even now I can't get past how I feel about them and I know how much pain it's causing you. I want you for myself yet I wouldn't do half of what those girls would do to show you how much I appreciate you being in my life. I'm the worst. And don't you dare say otherwise." Miko's throat was raw, finding it hard to speak and cry at the same time.

Kona moved forward but Miko pressed her hands against his chest.

"Don't hug me. I don't deserve it."

Kona paused for a moment. He pressed forward again.

"I said I don't deserve it!" Miko screamed.

**Warning, Non-con scene imminent!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

"Then I'll give you something you do deserve." Kona said while forcibly pressing his lips to Miko's.

Miko gasped, pressing hard against her best friend's chest. "

"What? No, stop!" She screamed, but Kona ignored her protests.

"I won't." He whispered simply, continuing to smear his lips against hers.

His hand slid up her thigh and groped against the front of her panties. Miko was shivering now, straining to push him away. She was of course far too weak.

"Why are you doing this Kona?" Miko cried out.

"Now I'm worse than you." Kona spoke softly.

Miko's eyes widened in realization. She stopped resisting, looking up to Kona's face with teary eyes. Even as his tongue invaded her lips she gave no protest.

"Stupid." Miko mumbled out.

"Yep." Kona commented while pressing his fingers past her panting line to grope against her more directly.

Kona was different from Jin in virtually every way imaginable. Kona was sweating, he didn't taste bad necessarily but he didn't exactly taste good either. His touch was clumsy, unpracticed. He clearly didn't know what he was doing. And he was still ugly! She wouldn't say it to his face but they both knew it. Right now none of that mattered.

Miko wanted to jump him, to return his affection but she stopped herself. She needed this.

"Don't Kona." Miko spoke up a minute later despite his fingers digging deep inside her.

Kona paused. She could see the doubt in his eyes.

"_Please don't stop." _She thought.

She didn't say it. She couldn't. It had to be this way. That's the only way she could feel better.

Kona was hesitant but continued on, raising a hand to pull up her top and expose her bra.

"Kona please don't." She squealed in protest.

Kona didn't pause this time, he pushed her onto her back. Her top was quickly and a bit clumsily removed from her body. She pressed her hands into his chest.

"No Kona..."

Kona dipped down to lick at her cheek, smearing her face in his saliva. He spread her thighs apart and tugged his pants down.

"_Punish me."_

Kona bowed his head, his shaggy hair obscuring his face. He stopped for a long moment. She didn't think he'd go through with it.

"Kona…?"

Her voice spurred him forward. Miko tossed her head back and gritted her teeth as she was taken. She turned her head away and bit into her knuckle. Kona kept his head down.

"_Thank you." _She kept her dark thoughts to herself.

Kona finally raised his head to look down upon her. He was crying.

"I love you Miko." He said in a shaky voice, dropping down and embracing her small form while still bouncing her body along the ground.

Miko wrapped her arms around his back as best she could.

"I love you too."

**Later…**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Non-con scene over...**

Miko and Kona walked to the edge of the forest. The morning sun was just rising. They both looked a mess. Miko let go of Kona's hand. She knew where to go from here.

Miko walked forward without a word. She knew Kona wouldn't follow. He'd go back to those girls.

"Miko." Kona called out, causing her to stop.

Miko turned around to look at him with tired eyes.

"I want you to come back here with me tonight. If that's ok with you." Kona said while dropping into a deep bow, bending over at the waist.

Miko turned her head away.

"We'll see." She spoke in a dull tone before continuing on her way.

Kona gritted his teeth and turned towards the forest. He looked back once more before heading through the brush.

Miko walked the empty streets of the Uchiha compound until she arrived at the gates. They opened automatically for her. She didn't leave immediately. She stood frozen in that spot as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Don't waste his love." A silky voice spoke from behind Miko.

Miko flinched but didn't turn around to face the stranger.

"What do you know?" Miko questioned in a defeated manner.

"More than you can imagine, Miko Kawatawa."

Miko turned her head now to gaze upon the source of that voice. She released an audible gasp.

"You!" Miko hissed in disgust.

She beheld the visage of the demon king.

"Mhm." Naruto spoke matter of factly while taking steps forward.

"Don't come any closer Demon!" Miko spat out.

"Or else?" Naruto questioned with a quirk of his brow.

Miko began to quiver uncontrollably now. What could she say? With every step forward that Naruto took Miko took a step back. Miko had spent countless hours going over what she would do if she ever came face to face with the demon that killed her family. If she was alone with him. She envisioned so many ways to hurt him, torture him, kill him. Now that he was in front of her all she could think about was running. She was terrified.

Miko fell on her butt looking up in horror. Naruto stopped and watched her with a blank expression.

"You're a very clumsy girl." Naruto commented idly while leaning down.

Miko closed her eyes and raised both her arms to prepare herself for an assault. She felt herself being lifted up and flinched. When she opened her eyes, she found herself back on her feet. Miko blinked in confusion. Naruto had simply helped her up. Naruto patted the front of his kimono to clear it of dirt in an idle gesture.

"You've had quite the night haven't you Miko-chan." Naruto spoke with a tranquil smile.

Miko hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. Miko had only ever seen Naruto from afar when he was making speeches. This was the first time she'd ever observed his behavior up close. He wasn't what she expected.

For one there was the obvious. Naruto's appearance. The only reason she thought of Naruto as male was because everyone referred to him that way. In her eyes Naruto was a woman. It never really mattered to her but his beauty was off putting. Up close he was intimidating to behold. Radiant. Then there was his aura. She didn't feel threatened by him. He seemed...gentle. Like...someone you could hug.

It didn't help that a butterfly literally landed on his finger while he was talking. Naruto shifted his attention to it while speaking.

"I understand why it is you hate me Miko."

Miko gritted her teeth.

"You could never."

Naruto gave her a sympathetic smile. He took a far off look.

"That day...when the tails attacked, your family was crushed under the rubble of a building I destroyed. Hime Kawatawa, your mother. Doju Kawatawa, your father. And finally, Manoki Kawatawa. Your baby sister. She was only 10 years old at the time."

Just hearing their names brought a tear to Miko's eye. She glared daggers towards Naruto.

"Don't you dare say their names demon." Miko threatened with her fists balled.

She wasn't a ninja. She had no control of chakra. She couldn't even defend herself from Kona's advances. Not that she wanted to anyway. Still she stood in front of the demon king with an intent to kill.

Naruto nodded. The butterfly flew away, causing Naruto to give the girl his full attention. Naruto's gaze was piercing, just like Jin's. Miko felt unsettled. She was forced to look away.

"Your hate for me is ruling your life. It will only serve to push away the one person who still loves you in this world." Naruto explained.

Miko narrowed her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? Forgot about what you've done as if it never happens? Forgive you just like that?" Miko spat out.

Why was she even listening to him? She should be clawing his eyes out. She wanted to yet she couldn't move. Her body was frozen.

"Honestly I don't care." Naruto stated bluntly.

A look of shock grew on Miko's face. Why was she surprised? This was a demon after all. Still...she expected...she didn't know what she expected. Just not this.

"I'm not here for you Miko. I'm here for Kona." Naruto explained while turning to the side and looking back towards the forest.

Miko followed his gaze. All she could see were the trees. Naruto's's demonic eyes pierced the forest to settle on Kona's depressed state.

"For all intents and purposes Kona is now a part of my family. When the time comes for you all to choose Kona will be one of the first to convert. Swana and Jana have already chosen him as their mate. It's only a matter of time before it's made official."

Miko shook her head in denial.

"You're wrong! He...this is just a short fling. He'll find someone else. He'll never become one of you!" Miko screamed.

Naruto returned his demonic gaze towards Miko. She had to look away again.

"Oh dear girl, how wrong you are. You know it, don't you?" Naruto questioned with a tilt of his head.

Miko clenched the fabric of her skirt. Naruto continued.

"We both know you'll never treat him like a lover. Even this morning I saw the way you looked at him. I heard what you thought. Ugly? Really?" Naruto accused.

Miko gasped, turning away from Naruto now and holding her head.

"_He can read my mind?"_

Naruto's brow raised.

"_He can read my mind!" _She thought in alarm.

"Get out of my head!" She blurted out.

"As you wish Dear yet it doesn't take a mind reader to tell what you think of him. You can never satisfy him. Now that he's gotten a taste of what true love feels like he won't abandon it."

"What do those sluts know about true love?" Miko hissed.

Miko let out a loud gasp as her head recoiled from the smack that Naruto delivered to the side of her face. She didn't even see him move. One minute Naruto was standing a few feet away the next he was right in front of her.

Despite Naruto being the demon king, arguably the strongest among his people, the smack didn't actually hurt much. It didn't even leave a mark. It made an impact and Naruto's intentions were clear but all Miko got out of it was a little sting.

"Say what you want about me but don't you dare speak that way about my family again. Not in front of my face." Naruto's voice was quiet, calm.

His composure made his threat all the more haunting.

Miko quaked in fear and cradled her cheek. As quickly as Naruto whispered that warning Naruto's demenear shifted back to his tranquil expression. He pulled away from her to give her space. Miko watched him warily now.

"Regardless of your desires Kona has already chosen. If you make him choose you or us, he will always choose us. You sense it don't you? The tension that grew when you showed him your hate. Kona has a soft heart. He finds those hateful aspects of you repulsive. You'll only serve to drive him away if you try and force him to choose." Naruto explained.

Miko dropped her head in defeat. She knew Naruto's words to be true. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her belly.

Naruto returned to Miko, his shadow casting over her. She craned her neck back to look up at him. Naruto lowered himself to her level, sitting on his knees as well. He reached both hands forward to gently caress her face. Miko tried to turn her head away but Naruto wouldn't let her. He forced her to look at him. She hated how soft his hands were and tried to ignore how good they smelled.

"In a thousand years your hate won't matter. Kona will live happily among his people surrounded by his family. Surrounded by love. Your hate will be a distant memory. You have a choice. You can let your hate consume you, forcing you to live a sad, bitter, lonely life. Your hate will die with you and it will have amounted to nothing. Accomplished nothing but hurt the ones you care about. Or you can look past it, move forward, and have a chance at a happy life."

Miko focused on something Naruto said.

"A...thousand years?" Miko questioned in disbelief.

Naruto rubbed a thumb against her cheek affectionately. She was shaking but somehow, despite her hate, his touch was soothing. The sting she felt from his earlier slap was gone.

"We live a very long time Sweetheart." Naruto explained before rising to his feet.

He turned his back to her and began to step away.

"Kona will be much happier if you choose to support him. If you let your hate consume you Kona will be ok but he won't be as happy as he can be. As king, it is my duty to take care of my people. See to their happiness, their safety. I ask you to think of Kona. I beg you. Put your hate aside even if it's hard. Kona is worth it. Kona has done so much for you. He's always supported you even when others left. It's your turn to support him. That's what real love is. It's up to you to decide which is stronger. Your hate for me or your love for Kona."

As Naruto finished his sentence the gates to the Uchiha compound began to close. Naruto glanced back at her. His sympathetic expression being the last thing she would see before the doors shut.

"For Kona's sake I hope you choose love."

The doors closed with a loud echo. Roro pulled his hand away from the gate. He was still on duty. Miko stared blankly at the spot she last saw Naruto. She wasn't even bothered by the sight of Roro driving Riko into the wall. Miko silently rose to her feet. She turned around and just kept walking. She didn't stop at her house. She didn't go anywhere in particular. She just walked. She constantly replayed the conversation with Naruto in her head. She whispered to herself occasionally, a few of Naruto's words echoing in her mind.

"Hate...or love."

**Back in the forest…**

Naruto entered that familiar clearing, the morning sun shining on the slumbering bodies of a thousand demons all sprawled along the grass, huddled together in a big pile. Their tails were entwined intimately. Naruto stepped over his kin, looking down with a contented smile.

Some were awake, already tending to their morning routine. Off to the side Naruto caught the sight of Kona. He was sound asleep, using Swana's bare breasts as a pillow. Jana was laying on top of him naked. Jana's eyes fluttered open to send a wink towards Naruto.

_**"****He had a hard night but I think he'll be ok Naruto-kun**." _Jana spoke through the demonic link.

Naruto nodded.

_**"****I'm glad to hear that Jana-chan. Let me know if he needs anything**."_

Jana grew a slick smirk while rising up and sliding down Kona's body. She unzipped his pants and went down to service her lover. A goofy smile grew on Kona's face while he slept.

_**"****I think we've got it taken care of but you'll be the first to know if we need anything**." _Swana chimed in now with a knowing smile.

She had begun to give Kona a scalp massage, the woman gently scraping her manicured fingers through his hair. Kona woke up to find himself in heaven.

_**"I see." **_Naruto spoke through the link with a small giggle.

_"**Ever the worry wart." **_A sensual voice drawled out, drawing Naruto's attention.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the beautiful visage of his mother. She was still sitting in her same spot playing the harp. Midnight and Hinata, along with a few other demons were sprawn out around Kyuubi. Midnight and Hinata were curled close together, arms wrapped around each other as they slept. Given that they were Mates to the same person, the two were very, very close.

Naruto dropped down to his knees to give Hinata and Midnight kisses on their foreheads before standing back up and continuing towards his mother.

"You know me Mother." Naruto cooed.

Kyuubi stared at him with a devilish smirk.

"My poor baby, so stressed. Let Mother take your worries away**."** Kyuubi beckoned.

Naruto stood in front of her now, watching the demoness with an alluring gaze. He twirled a single manicured digit through his blonde bangs, a look of anticipation and excitement in his eyes. Kyuubi finally stopped stringing her harp, giving Naruto her full attention.

"Come here." Kyuubi commanded.

Naruto had been waiting for those words all night. He didn't need to be told twice.

"Yes Mother."

**Ok that's the end of this chapter. Please review.**

Like I said. This chapter is super weird. Don't blame me. I was like..a third of the way through writing the chapter then my fingers started typing on their own. It's not my fault! Anyway, hope you liked it. It will probably be a while before the next update. Hopefully this tides you guys over for a while. Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I need to talk about this chapter before you go forward. This is the make or break chapter I feel. If you like this chapter you should enjoy the rest of the story. If you don't like this chapter then you probably won't like the rest of the story going forward. And that's OK!

I know that a huge segment of my audience doesn't share my weird fetishes. That's mostly been focused on Gender-bending. I've addressed that in the past as being perfectly fine and I appreciate you guys sticking around for the story despite it being so weird. You should know that it only gets weirder from here.

To give you an idea of what I am talking about you should know that the big "I" is coming. And yes, I mean incest.

I know! Gross! If your perv level isn't at least an 8 out of 10 then move on. Nothing to see here.

Are they gone?

Ok, fellow pervs. Enjoy!

_**"Speech within the demonic link."**_

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech."_

**Last Chapter...**

"Come here." Kyuubi commanded.

Naruto had been waiting for those words all night. He didn't need to be told twice.

"Yes Mother."  
**  
Now…**

Naruto kneeled down in front of his mother with his back facing her. He rested his hands gracefully atop his lap. Kyuubi kneeled down with him, embracing him from behind. Her covered bosom squished against his back.

Kyuubi trailed her delicate fingers across Naruto's exposed belly. She knew he loved that. Naruto closed his eyes and released a comfortable sigh. This was one of his favorite parts of the day. Being doted upon by his mother. Kyuubi pressed her face into Naruto's scalp, her nose disappearing behind his thick mane of blonde hair.

She took a deep sniff, her senses saturated by his heavenly aroma.

"You haven't changed your shampoo recently."

"Oh? I guess I didn't notice. So many things going on recently."

Kyuubi frowned subtly, moving her sensual touch to Naruto's sides. Her thumbs kneaded into the supple flesh of his hips.

"Have things gotten so bad that you've forgone one of your favorite past times. Oh how you loved trying different scents. Perfumes, shampoos, oils. Your eyes filled with wonder. You were so adorable." Kyuubi mused.

Naruto grew a solemn smile.

"I wish I had the time."

"You could if you chose to."

Naruto gave his mother a knowing glance. Kyuubi released a soft chuckle from that look. She knew her obsessive boy would choose duty over leisure. At least when given the choice. Naruto was always thinking about ways to improve the lives of his people.

"Tell mother what occupies your thoughts as of late."

Naruto took a far off gaze. While he gathered his thoughts Kyuubi nosed into the back of his head, frizzing his perfectly groomed hair. She inhaled and huffed indulgently. Kyuubi actually prefered his natural scent. Naruto always enjoyed her hot breath berating against him. He found it relaxing.

"Toya is the first to come to mind. She and others who sacrifice for me. Even when I tell them it's not necessary."

"It all worked out in the end did it not? In your absence Hime looked out for her, protected her."

"Yet Toya suffered needlessly before Hime stepped in. The fact that Hime needed to step in at all…" Naruto lamented.

Kyuubi nodded in understanding.

"Do you seek to eliminate all suffering?"

Naruto shook his head softly.

"I know such a thing isn't possible in a world with humans. Eventually however, I do seek to make the suffering of my family virtually inconsequential. I've seen your home mother. Our real home. That's the type of world I want to create for us. Yet we are so far away.

"We grow closer everyday Sweety. What else worries you?"

"Kona. He'll be traumatized by his experience with Miko. Were she to let hate continue to consume her he'd be devastated. A devastation he would not recover from until his conversion. While he is still human it severely limits what I can do for him."

"Shana and Jana seemed to have that covered pretty well." Kyuubi pointed out with a devilish smirk while looking across the way to where Kona still lay with the twins.

Jana was holding a bowl of ramen, feeding Kona with a pair of chopsticks while he sat back and relaxed. She was kneeling at his side with an adoring expression. Shana's head was buried between Kona's legs. Kona wore his patented goofy smile. Juice dribbled down his chin which Jana leaned forward to clean with her tongue.

Naruto watched in satisfaction. A human would see the trio's relationship as one sided. For demons that couldn't be further from the truth. Any pleasure that Kona received was enjoyed by Jana and Shana, and to a lesser extent, every other demon. For a demon, to give was to receive. While Shana expertly serviced Kona's member she herself squirmed in ecstasy. Her demonic empathy allowing her to feel Kona's pleasure, his climax, his bliss.

"They do indeed." Naruto responded, his eyes closing.

Naruto focused on the pleasure that Shana, Jana and Kona experienced. He released a hot breath and contented sigh.

"Do you see Son? Your family has things under control. You needn't watch over them so closely."

Her delicate touch trailed down to Naruto's skirted thighs now. She dipped her fingers underneath that garment to sensually caress his inner thighs. The demoness trailed kisses down the side of Naruto's head until her lips were pressing against his neck. Kyuubi's touch combined with the pleasure he enjoyed from the others made Naruto squirm.

"I must. I have to know they are alright." Naruto insisted.

Kyuubi huffed heavily through her nose before patting Naruto's thighs. He understood the silent gesture. Naruto immediately complied, getting up just enough for Kyuubi to cross her legs. He turner to face her now, settling down atop her lap.

Kyuubi was still much taller. Naruto had grown much in the years, the boy now nearly 17 year old. However his growth was more focused in his feminine features rather than his height.

He was still flat chested yet that was about the only thing about him that was masculine. Naruto's hips were as wide as Hinata's, his face was shaped like a heart. He had developed well into his womanly pudge. Despite him looking like a flat chested woman everyone still referred to him as a man. And Naruto still very much considered himself a man. To a demon such ideas were rather simple.

Kyuubi still had a striking resemblance to Naruto. Her face was however much more mature. She had distinct features that were reminiscent of her original form as a fox-faced demon. Her face and nose were more pointed, the angle of her eyes were a bit more slanted. Despite being perpetually young Kyuubi seemed to be in her early 40's. Which was very mature compared to all the other demons. If an elderly human was converted they would be reborn as a younger version of themselves during peak sexual maturity. This meant that every adult demon looked to be in their early twenties. All except Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's body developed in the years to match her internally personified role as a sort of Godmother and elder to the growing demon clan.

With Naruto straddling Kyuubi's lap the woman returned her hands underneath his skirt to lightly stroke along his thighs.

"Naruto, sweety, when I ruled, even though I ruled over many more than you I still found time for myself. Our world was still harsh, treacherous. Yet despite that I found a way to relax. You can do the same."

Naruto raised both his scrawny arms to begin tentatively stroking down a small segment of his silky blonde hair. A delicate gesture he'd developed out of habit. Naruto's gaze wondered.

"How can I? Especially during this crucial moment. The next few months will be some of the most important. The humans will be forced to decide soon. Every day my family…" Naruto went on but was silenced by a sudden kiss.

A kiss from his mother!? Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

Kyuubi dragged her tongue across Naruto's lips sensually before pulling away just enough to speak. Naruto was flabbergasted. Of all the things they'd done, all the years of intimate affection, kissing on the lips was never one of them. It was a gesture between lovers, not a mother and son.

"...Mother?" Naruto questioned in shock.

Kyuubi maintained a slick smirk.

"Consider this another lesson. You constantly dwelling on these problems affects your family even if you don't want it to. You need to relax. If you can't do it then Mother will help. Now come. You're wearing new lipstick. Let me get another taste**."** Kyuubi drawled out.

It had been a very long time since Naruto hesitated to follow his mother's command. Yet he paused, unsure of how to proceed. This was completely uncharted territory. His mind was racing. Naruto's typical calm and collected visage was visibly shaken. He stroked through his own hair obsessively, his gaze shifting back and forth between Kyuubi's intense stare and away.

"Mother...what...I…" The blonde sputtered.

Kyuubi watched him squirm wearing a look of deep satisfaction. He was simply too adorable. Even after all this time, his reign as king, she found it entertaining beyond words that she could still have this effect on him.

Laying just a few feet away Midnight and Hinata stared towards the couple. Hinata watched quietly, completely thrown off by the situation. In fact every demon in the clearing was now wide away, all eyes were on the king and his mother. No one knew how to feel about the situation, no one had dealt with it. All except one.

Midnight was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her and Kyuubi being the only full demons within Naruto's family. They remembered what it was like to live among the original demon clan.

"Don't keep mother waiting now." Kyuubi spoke out while licking her lips.

Naruto's eyes stared at his mother's tongue. His chest was pounding. After a moment of indecision Naruto nodded and moved his arms forward to wrap around Kyuubi's neck. He then leaned in to tentatively press his lips to hers.

Kyuubi placed a hand along the small of Naruto's back, the woman straightening up and pressing herself forward in a much more unhindered way. Kyuubi pulled on his slender form causing his back to arch as she dipped in to intensify their kiss.

Naruto was completely overwhelmed. Kyuubi tasted amazing. Sweet, addicting. And her tongue was in his mouth!

Naruto wasn't a novice when it came to kissing by any means. He'd had years of practice. He was the child of the great Kyuubi, the ultimate seductress. But right now he could barely keep up. Kyuubi was vicious, biting and suckling at his painted lips. Her free hand entangled in the hair on the back of his head, tugging him even closer. She bore down on him, dominated him. He could barely think.

Kyuubi released a dominant growl, her breasts squished against his chest. The vibrations of her growl shook Naruto's body, making him shiver. The kiss between them held a passion that Naruto didn't even think was possible.

He loved his mates. He'd die for Hinata and Midnight. They made love virtually every night. Yet this was different. This was his mother. The woman who saved him from a childhood of despair. The woman who took him in and gave him a reason to live. The woman who introduced him to Midnight and gave him the confidence to pursue Hinata. The woman who was his childhood obsession, who was his world for years. And now she was kissing him, on her way to ravaging him. Naruto was bewitched.

Throughout the cleaning the mood had changed significantly. It wasn't just the demons in the immediately vascinity. It was every demon everywhere. Everyone felt the passion of that kiss, and everyone acted on it in their own way.

Hinata dipped her hand down her panties, the girl squirming atop the grass. Her eyes were shut tight. She only opened them when feeling lips pressing against hers. Midnight stared her down lustfully. Hinata shuddered as Midnight's arms wrapped around her skinny waist. Midnight tugged Hinata close, the two grinding against each other.

Everyone in the clearing either grabbed someone or began to service themselves. The football sized field was filled with writhing bodies.

Kona was not too far away, watching the scene in amazement. Kona sat with his legs spread. Swana and Jana straddled each of his thighs. They were grinding along his legs and pressing their perky breasts against him. They were both licking at the chubby man's ear, the girl's huffing hotly. Kona wasn't going to question it.

Back in the main city Toya was getting ready for work. She was changing in the bathroom when she felt Naruto and Kyuubi's passion. She hunched over, grabbing the bathroom sink for leverage. Her mouth hung agape, the girl panting hotly. She dropped her kimono and immediately shoved her hand between her legs. As she did the door to the bathroom swung open. Hime's face was burning red. The two women threw themselves at one another.

A few miles away from the Uchiha forest was a small lake. Despite it being the middle of summer, the surface of the lake was frozen. Two figures skated atop the icy water, the two dancing together intimately.

Sasuke looked down at his lover, holding a slender girl tight within his arms. She was shorter by only a few inches. Her dark brown eyes stared up at him lovingly.

Sasuke had grown as well in the years. He was taller than Naruto, about as tall as Kyuubi. He'd settled well into his own form of masculine beauty. He wore a version of Uchiha robes that Kyuubi had fashioned for him herself. His lover wore a similar coversative Uchiha style robe. The two spun around slowly in a circle, both wearing ice skates. Sasuke met his lover and now mate years ago. When they journeyed to the Wave country.

Haku waited in anticipation, knowing what was to come next. Sasuke took the lead, dipping down to press his lips gently against hers. Haku's eyes dropped into a half lidded gaze, her arms wrapping around Sasuke's body to rest delicate hands along his back.

Naruto laid on his back now, his curvy figure writhing as his mother's masterful touch explored his body. She'd shoved Naruto to the ground and pounced the teen, the woman lying atop him and grinding her knee between his legs.

While Naruto wore that form-fitted dress Kyuubi wore her favorite outfit. The scarlet victorian dress which hung low on her shoulders and showed off a generous amount of the cleavage of her ample bosom.

Kyuubi pulled back slightly, looking down on her son with a haughty gaze. Naruto's lips were glistening. Long strings of saliva connected their mouths. Naruto had to gulp to clear the sticky substance away.

"Mother...is..is this ok?" Naruto questioned.

Kyuubi released a rumbling chuckle. She reached up to sweep a few strands of Naruto's bangs from his face. Before she spoke the woman shoved her tongue past his lips again, stealing herself another taste.

"What do you think?**" **Kyuubi silky voice drawled out.

Naruto started to fidget. Kyuubi could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Just stop thinking Sweetheart. What do you feel?**"** Kyuubi clarified.

Naruto's body was quivering with lust. Kyuubi gave him a knowing smirk. She leaned up to whisper softly into his fluffy golden fox ear.

"Your family feels what you feel. They feel your stress, your anxiety. But now they feel your bliss. Look." Kyuubi instructed.

Naruto turned his head to the side to gaze upon his family in the field. Everyone was so happy. Everyone was together, loving, touching, hugging, cuddling. In fact very few were actually having sex other than a little masterbation. At least not yet.

"You need to take it easy every once in a while. Your family deserves it. Today you belong to me. For now you aren't king. You are just my son. They'll survive for one day. You need to believe in your people just as they believe in you." Kyuubi went on.

A look of realization hit Naruto. He gazed back on his mother's beautiful face with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you mother." Naruto spoke in a hitched breath while raising a hand to gently wipe his tears away.

Kyuubi didn't let him. She grabbed both his wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head. She then ran her tongue slowly along his cheek to lick away his tears.

"Anything for my baby." Kyuubi cooed.

As she spoke Naruto felt his panties being tugged down. He shivered, his pedicured toes curling. Kyuubi released Naruto's wrists only for one of her tails to shoot up and bind Naruto's wrists instead. With her hands free Kyuubi trailed a clawed finger down Naruto's belly, to his pelvis, across the fabric of his skirt, before her hand disappeared from his sight. He released a high pitched gasp.

"Admittedly I have a selfish reason as well. It's been difficult to get you all to myself lately. That changes today." Kyuubi spoke deviously.

Hinata's gaze was fixated on Naruto. He looked more vulnerable than Hinata could ever remember. Even when Naruto had sex with Midnight it didn't look like this. The girl was enthralled. Midnight watched Hinata with a knowing grin.

"_So adorable**." **_Midnight thought to herself.

Kyuubi stroked Naruto's length masterfully, her eyes flashing in excitement while watching him squirm. To her great surprise Naruto fluttered his thick lashes as he was overcome by climax. He wet his skirt, his pretty face contorted into a blissful expression. Kyuubi raised a brow, canting her head to the side.

"My my. Aren't we eager.**"** The ancient demoness spoke in amusement.

Naruto curled up into a vulnerable posture and turned his face to the side in embarrassment.

"Um...I…" He sputtered.

Kyuubi grinned wide, the woman dropped down to slide her body over his until their faces were level.

"Oh Sweety we are far from done. In fact we are just getting started."

Naruto felt something warm and furry slide along his smooth behind. Kyuubi pulled back to sit up straight. She craned her neck back and let out a pleasure-filled sigh. Something poked out from between her legs, lifting her skirt. After a moment Kyuubi's tail was revealed. The appendage slid between her legs. She reached down to gently paw at the tip with one hand, her nail raking through the fur.

Naruto went wide eyed, realizing what was going to happen next. He'd done this a few times with Midnight but never dreamed it would be with his mother.

Kyuubi settled her other hand on Naruto's knee, massaging him gently.

"Mother is waiting." Kyuubi hinted.

Naruto found himself hesitating again. The effeminate teen was shaking now. He turned his head to look over to Midnight and Hinata. The looks on their faces was shocking. Midnight was licking her lips in anticipation. Hinata's expression was just as perverted. A shadow engulfed him, drawing Naruto's attention. He turned his head back to see Kyuubi hovering over him now. She supporter herself with claws digging into the grass on either side of Naruto's head. She had this crazed look in her eye. Naruto felt like she was going to devour him.

"Time's up.**"** Kyuubi stated simply.

As soon as that sentence ended Naruto felt his thighs forcefully parted. He suddenly arched his back and snapped his eyes shut, throwing his head back as his mother's tail drove forward. He released a high pitched cry of ecstasy. Kyuubi maintained that lustful, satisfied grin as the power of her thrusts rocked Naruto's effeminate figure back and forth along the grass.

Shana and Jana pounced Kona at the same time. They actually fought to be the first to climb atop him. Shana was victorious and dropped down rapidly on Kona's shaft. Jana quickly moved to kiss Kona, the girl's fingers working against herself feverishly. Feeling Jana's frustration Shana took an early break, getting off so Jana could hop on. Even after Kona's climax the girl's were ravenous. They worked him into a stupor.

In Konoha Toya was in the middle of starting the morning shift. She was squirming as she took the order of her first customer. However, she soon found herself running off to the bathroom in panic. When she got there Toya dropped to the bathroom floor and began to desperately grope at herself. She wished Hime was there.

Mama Konubana and Konubana exchanged concerned glances when they saw Toya run into the bathroom. Ukiyo picked up the slack while Toya was indisposed.

The doorbell to the front restaurant rang and Ukiyo looked to greet whoever was coming in. She saw no one. She only felt a gust of wind nearly knocked her off her feet.

Toya's eyes were closed shut but she opened them when feeling hands along her thighs. Toya looked down to see Hime's head, a lust crazed look in her eyes. Hime didn't waste a moment. Before long her head disappeared underneath Toya's skirt. Toya threw her head back blissfully.

Miles away, in another country a red-headed boy sat at the long end of a rectangular desk. He had green eyes with the symbol for "love" tattooed on his forehead. He adorned Kazekage robes. The boy, looking to be in his late teens and oversaw a gathering of various old men and women engaging in rigorous dialogue.

"It's been over 8 months and Konoha is still under occupation. How is Mission Delta 8 going?" One old man questioned.

"We've received very little results…" A woman replied.

The boy in Kazekage robes was barely listening. His fingers were scraping the wood of his desk, his face painted red.

"Kazekage-sama, are you ok?" One elderly woman questioned in concern, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Gaara waved a hand dismissively towards the counsel and rose from his seat.

"Continue, I need to attend to some business. I will return shortly." Gaara spoke in the emotionless way in which he always spoke.

"Yes Kazekage." The counsel chimed.

Gaara exited with a calm stride but once he got outside the door he hunched over. A guard with an Anbu mask was standing only a few feet away.

"Leave me." Gaara ordered.

The guard was gone in a swirl of sand. Gaara then fell to his knees and reached underneath his robe, between his legs.  
Five light-green fox tails revealed themselves from underneath his robe. Two fox ears sprouted from his head, knocking his Kazekage hat off.

The boy fell onto his side and began to feverishly pleasure himself. He whispered a single word lustfully into the air with a hot, hitched breath.

"Naru...chan."

"Ah...ha...Ah!" Naruto's high pitched voice resounded throughout the clearing.

Naruto's petite frame was currently bent over at the waist, his hands braced against a tree. His manicured nails dug into the bark, the teen's body trembling.

Naruto's luscious lips remained parted, his tongue dangling slightly out of his mouth. His silky hair tossed about wildly in time with the constant rocking of his feminine figure. The boy stood on the tips of his toes, his thighs squeezed together. As instructed his skirted rump was raised high, his head bowed low, all to give his current lover a perfect angle to continue their lewd pounding.

Kyuubi gripped Naruto's hip with one hand, her fingers kneading into his supple flesh. She squeezed and groped at Naruto's smooth skin, marking his body as her claim. At least for today. Her other hand rested on the small of Naruto's back, the woman keeping him pressed down into that bent over position while she stood behind him, driving away with a pleased smile.

Her hips rocked back and forth creating a series of rapid slapping noises as her pelvis collided repeatedly with Naruto's supple behind. Every rotation elicited a loud, lewd, high pitched moan of pleasure from the blonde. Music to Kyuubi's ears.

"Tell mother what is on your mind.**"** Kyuubi's silky voice drawled out.

She slid a hand up along the curve of Naruto's back to entangle her digits within his hair, the woman tugging firmly enough to force Naruto to crane his head back and look up to his mother with an upside down gaze. Kyuubi enjoyed seeing his flexibility.

"Only...you...mother." Naruto whispered in submission through ragged, panting breaths.

Kyuubi's grin spread wide.

"Good boy." The woman cooed.

If possible the blush along Naruto's face darkened. She was driving him insane. He couldn't think. All he cared about in that moment was his mother's touch, her eyes on him, her firm grip. Nothing else mattered.

Kyuubi couldn't have been more pleased. She'd been taking her son all morning and afternoon. It has been quite a while since she last had sex and she was taking it out on her boy, to the great pleasure of every demon. As she continued Kyuubi glanced off to the side to see the effect her and Naruto were having on their family. Her grin spread even wider.

"I need to speak to Naruto!" An angry voice shouted in frustration.

Riko looked over Roro's shoulder. She was currently being held up by Roro, her back pressed against the wall of the Uchiha gate as Roro drilled into her. Her legs remained wrapped around his waist.

"Naruto...is not...taking appointments...today." Riko spoke out, her words interrupted by her own pleasure-filled panting.

"The hell he isn't. Open this door right now! I'll smash it to dust if I have to!" A busty blonde-haired woman continued to scream.

"Hokage-sama, please." A pink haired girl spoke out in concern while placing a hand along the Hokage's shoulders.

Tsunade glared daggers at the demons who were still going at it. She didn't seem bothered by the sight.

"Open this goddamn door!" Tsunade's voice boomed.

Roro turned his head to the side to glance at Tsunade out the corner of his eye.

**"_We should let her see." _** Riko spoke through the demon link.

_**"I can't wait to see the look on her face."**_ Roro replied back.

"Your wish is my command. Enjoy your stay." Roro stated with a slick smirk while raising a glowing hand.

The Uchiha gate opened soon after. Tsunade wasted no time in storming forward. Tsunade's aid followed at her side. She stole a glance to Riko and Roro who never stopped mating. Roro sent her a wink, making the girl avert her gaze. She still wasn't used to seeing such things even though it was a regular occurrence with demons.

"Sakura hurry up. This can't continue. None of them showed up this morning. We are already behind as it is. The demons who stayed overnight left early. They didn't even turn in their reports! The nerve."

"Tsunade please calm down. We are in their home now." Sakura pleaded, addressing the Hokage in a much more casual matter now that no one else was around.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and kept going forward without a word. Sakura sighed. She could tell that there was no stopping the woman when she got like this.

The duo made their way through the Uchiha forest quickly, dashing from branch to branch. They knew exactly where they were going and would be there in no time. When they got close Tsunade dropped down to the ground, choosing to enter the clearing on foot like she usually did. She pushed a familiar bush out of the way with a focused gaze.

"Where the hell is Na..ru...to…" The woman began before going quiet when taking in the scene in front of her.

"Tsunade what is…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she walked next to Tsunade's side to witness the same event. "Kame…" Sakura whispered in a dumbfounded manner.

Tsunade had visited the clearing on multiple occasions. It being the best place to speak with Naruto, the king. Here the demons engaged in various activities that were usually rather benign. Sometimes there would be a feist. If Tsunade was early enough most would be asleep. At night there would be a big party. She thought she'd seen most of what demon's actually did with their time. This was the first time she'd seen this aspect of them. At least to this extent.

The entire field of over a thousand demons were engaged in a massive orgy. It wasn't just the sight of it that was so overwhelming. It was the sound as well. The lewd noises that echoed about made Sakura shiver. Tsunade was frozen, her brain struggling to process everything going on.

It was eerily mesmerizing, fascinating, and bewitchingly erotic. The longer Tsunade and Sakura watched the more powerful the urge to join in became. Tsunade turned around and hunched over in a bother, bracing a hand against the trunk of a tree. Her face was burning bright red. Sakura had a similar reaction. She turned her back to the orgy and stared into the forest with a wide eyed expression.

"I think we should come back later." Sakura stated in shock.

"Yea...I think that's a good idea." Tsunade agreed without complaint.

She had to take a moment to gather herself before walking away in a stupor.

On the other side of the clearing Kyuubi's predatory eyes watched Tsunade and Sakura depart. She was currently leaned back against a tree, sitting on her butt. Her naked body was angled in such a way so that Naruto's exhausted form could rest against her. Kyuubi cradled Naruto's forehead against her ample bosom. Naruto was currently asleep in her arms, laying restfully within his mother's tender embrace. She gently massaged the back of his head, holding him possessively, protectively.

**"_Absolutely priceless."_ **Roro's voice rang through the demonic link.

**"_Did you see their faces?"_** Riko giggled.

**"**_**You both should tease them when they show up at the gate again**."_ Another demonic voice spoke through the link.

**"**_**Switch positions when you do, see how it affects them**."_ A different voice suggested enthusiastically.

Kyuubi released a soft chuckle, the woman thoroughly amused by the imagination of her family. Despite their playfulness Kyuubi was a bit more serious.

_"**After them no other human enters today. If you think an exception should be made then let me know."** _Kyuubi instructed.

_**"Of course Kyu-chan."**_ Riko chimed.

**"**_**There will be several humans who'll want to join us once they found out what's happening**."_ Roro pointed out.

Kyuubi nodded, casting an affectionate gaze down to her child. Naruto had a contented smile on his pretty face as he slept.

"_**Let them in for pleasure only. No business today." **_

"**_Sounds good."_ **Roro spoke lightheartedly.

Kyuubi grew a satisfied smile, the woman watching over everyone now. Today she'd rule in Naruto's stead. To each demon it seemed obvious that Kyuubi would step up.

"_**Jin."**_ Kyuubi suddenly spoke out.

**"_Yes Kyu-chan."_ **Jin's voice resounded through the link.

"_**I think it's time to give Miko a visit."**_ Kyuubi suggested.

Near the middle of the field Jin was currently engaging in a make-out session with a white-furred demoness. The demoness pulled back with a knowing smile. Jin looking past her to see Kyuubi's feral eyes staring him down.

**"**_**I actually wasn't sure if I should. I don't know if she's ready."** _Jin replied.

**"**_**You should**."_ Kyuubi stated simply.

**"_Thank you Kyu-chan."_ **Jin said before disappearing in a plume of blue flame.

Kyuubi nodded, returning her gaze back to Naruto. She watched him obsessively while continuing to give out directions and suggestions to her family. For the rest of the day no one would bother the king. They didn't need to. The queen made sure of it.

**That's the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. **

Mmm. That was really fun for me to write. I've said in the past that the reason I've stuck with the story more than any other is because I'm able to play out some of my more taboo fantasies with the characters while still keeping true to the characters within the world I've built. Everything that each character does is supposed to be believable based on who I made those characters out to be. Obviously the Naruto in my story is completely different from the anime. So is Kyuubi. Yet I feel that their characters make sense based on the changes I made to the core story of Naruto. Kyuubi being an ancient seductrice who ruled over her people for eons would definitely be different than the "male" Kyuubi from the T.V. show who was birthed by the Sage of Six Paths.

My Kyuubi would raise Naruto to be so different from the anime version that he should be pretty much unrecognizable. Given who Kyuubi is, who she raised Naruto to be, it was easy for me to make the leap to incest. I've hinted at it countless times throughout the story. Kyuubi and Naruto have a much deeper and more intimate bond than any human typically has with their mother. I'm glad I got to explore that. I'm glad I created a story with a world that I know so well that I can actually see this happening and most importantly, it makes sense. It doesn't just come out of nowhere. At least it shouldn't if you've been paying attention. It's a logical next step to take their affection to the next level. Plus I think it's super hot. I know I'm weird but this is fanfiction. This is the perfect medium to let out our inner weirdness!

Anyways, I think I'm done ranting and gushing about this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! Tootles.


	4. Chapter 4

What's up people! I'm back with another chapter. I really wanted to get this chapter out soonish. I think I'm going to try to get into a regular upload schedule. Maybe once a week. I've settled in pretty well into my new job and I think I can manage a few hours a week to write a chapter. I have a bunch of cool ideas for this story so I do want to get on a regular upload schedule. We will see though. So, about this chapter.

This is another very indulgent chapter. Let me explain. So I figure that by now anyone who's stuck with this story up until this point is pretty much along for whatever ride I decide to take you guys on. I'm no longer writing for a mainstream audience. I pretty much got that out of my system with "Like Mother Like Son." Now I'm just going to write whatever I think is interesting. I'm going to write exactly what I want to write, exactly how I want to write it. Without having to worry about whether I'm going to turn off my audience. If you are this far you pretty much have the same tastes as me I figure. Or at least tolerate my tastes enough to see where the story goes.

You'll see that my perverted nature really comes out in this chapter.

Anyways, I'm ranting. On with the story!

_**"Speech within the demonic link."**_

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech."_

**Chapter 4**

**On with the story**

"Do you realize how late you are!? Your mother had to pick up your slack. Where the hell were you? You know what, it doesn't matter. I can't believe…" Kosubana went on furiously.`

Kona put on an apron and plastic gloves with a contented smile on his face. He seemed completely unphased by his father's angry ranting. Kosubana cooked a hunk of steak atop his grill while casting a glare towards his son out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you listening to me Kona!?" Kosubana raged.

"Yes father. I apologize for being late. I have no excuse." Kona stated simply.

Kosubana grumbled in frustration. He could see his ranting wasn't getting through. Ukiyo returned to the receptionist desk, glancing between the two. She noted the tranquil expression on her son's face.

"Oh honey let him off one time. I'm sure it won't happen again, right Kona?" Ukiyo questioned.

"Mhm." Kona responded back light-heartedly.

Kosubana was about to open his mouth to continue but was interrupted by the sound of the door chime ringing.

He gave a curious look at the sight of two demons walking in. They were twins. Their beauty drew the attention of many of the patrons of the restaurant. Even tearing attention away from Toya.

"Welcome. We don't get many from your family here." Ukiyo commented with a warm smile.

Both girls bowed respectfully.

"We actually came to speak with Mr. Kosubana." One girl spoke out.

Ukiyo looked back to her husband in confusion. He showed the same expression but nodded in approval. Kosubana glanced towards Toya to see her maintaining a knowing smile.

"How may I help you?" Kosubana asked tentatively.

Both girls walked up to the grill and bowed again. One spoke up.

"We want to apologize for making Kona late. Please don't be too hard on him."

Kosubana frowned and looked back to his son. He finally noticed the love-struck expression in the boy's eyes. Ukiyo picked up on that right away.

"You two much be Swana and Jana." Ukiyo commented pleasantly.

The two caramel-skinned beauties stood up straight and nodded.

"To make up for Kona being late we'd like to help out here. We've been given special permission to volunteer so you don't have to pay us." Jana spoke out while Swana gave an approving nod.

Kosubana frowned.

"I won't let you take blame for my son's mistake. He needs to take responsibility for his actions."

"I will father. I'll take any discipline you think is fair. Just don't punish them too." Kona blurted out in alarm.

Kosubana was taken aback by Kona's passion.

"Please let us work here. We...just want to be close to Kona." Jana continued while gazing adoringly over to Kona.

Swana hadn't taken her eyes off of Kona the entire time. She was shaking with desire. Kosubana hesitated, making Ukiyo step in.

"Of course you girls can help out. We'd be stupid to pass by free help. Right Dear?" Ukiyo questioned while looking expectantly towards her husband.

"Y-yes, of course." Kosubana conceded.

"Thank you!" Swana and Jana chimed.

"We should have some uniforms in their size. Follow me girls." Ukiyo said while walking towards the back office.

She cast a pleased gazed back to her son's elated expression before disappearing behind the doors with the twins.

Kona's sister Megumi was watching from the side, awestruck. She was focused on just how beautiful Swana and Jana were and the way they looked at Kona. Kona of all people. She wasn't blind to the fact that her brother wasn't the most handsome man in the world.

"Maybe I should start visiting that place as well." Megumi whispered under her breath.

"Maybe you should." Toya commented with an amused grin while picking up a cup of tea and passing by Megumi.

A harsh blush spread across Megumi's chubby cheeks.

"**Looks like we will have another convert soon."** Hime spoke through the demonic link.

Toya released a tiny giggle.

**"Hopefully."**

Miko wandered through the streets of Konoha. She hadn't stopped walking all day and now the sun was going down. She'd been lost in her thoughts, completely oblivious to the world around her. That same sentence kept repeating in her head.

"_Hate or Love."_

Miko still looked a mess. Her hair which was normally perfectly groomed was frizzed and unkempt. Her attire was covered in dirt and grass stains. Usually she wouldn't be caught dead looking so dirty. This evening she didn't seem to care. She didn't even pay attention to the glances she got from passerby's. Some had a look of concern. Others still sent her glances of desire. Despite her disheveled state her beauty still turned quite a few eyes. She used to revel in the attention. Now she didn't even notice.

After hours of walking Miko found herself in a familiar neighborhood. Her house was only a few blocks away. She rounded a corner to gaze upon her home. She lived alone yet the house was huge. The family home she inherited. Everything was familiar except the lone figure standing a few feet away from her door.

As she got closer the person's features became more apparent. It was a man. No, a demon.

"_Why would a demon visit my home?"_ She thought in a dull tone.

Her thoughts weren't even filled with hate. Just curiosity. She was too tired for hate.

"Excuse me. I-I think you have the wrong house. This is my home." Miko called out nervously.

The person turned around to reveal their face. Miko felt her heart thump.

Jin stared the girl down with those predatory eyes of his. He didn't say anything, he just watched her. He wore a conservative, gray, male kimono. I little bit of his chest was revealed underneath that silky garment. Miko began to fidget.

"_Why is he here?" _

Jin answered her thought by displaying a devilish smirk. Miko's toes curled. She silently walked past him and to her door. She took out her keys and unlocked it, looking back at Jin before stepping into her house. She left the door open. Jin followed close behind.

**Elsewhere…**

"We are so close I can feel it." A voice spoke out in elation.

The voice belonged to a skinny two tailed demon wearing what looked to be a lab coat of sorts. The garment was a more demonic inclination with fanciful designs sewn into the garment. He had pointy, spiky green hair. His tails and ears were a darker shade of green. He had a pair of wooden goggles in front of his eyes. They held glowing crystals which he looked through to enhance his demonic vision. The man was squatted down, staring at the root of a foreign plant.

"You said the same thing a month ago." Another voice responded.

This one belonged to a three tailed demoness. Her tails were dark brown. She was standing up straight looking down at a root a few feet away. Both the roots they were looking at belonged to the same plant. The plant was like a tree but was formed into a large archway. It was several feet tall.

"I meant it a month ago too." The two tailed demon replied.

"Hopefully you are right Hachiro. We are nearing the deadline." The woman spoke in concern.

"Of course he is right Ikuyo. Hachiro-kun is always right." A bubbly high pitched voice squealed enthusiastically.

On the other side of the root, opposite Hachiro, another woman was kneeling atop the grass. She was carefully massaging the root of the plant while her hands glowed with demonic chakra. Despite her work her eyes were focused haughtily on Hachiro. She maintained a lab coat similar to the other two.

"Thank you My Love. I'm confident we can meet the deadline. How can we not when I have such lovely support?" Hachiro questioned in a swooning manner.

"Hachiro, Amane, you just finished barely an hour ago." Ikuyo complained while trying to focus on her work.

The two lovers were gazing upon each other in infatuation. Ikuyo could feel their lust. She chuckled and shook her head.

Within seconds Hachiro and Amane went at each other. Amane clutched into the bark of the plant as Hachiro positioned himself behind her. While Hachiro mounted his love he managed to adjust his goggles.

"Amane my love, please be careful of the base." Hachiro instructed.

Amane's yellow-furred ears twitched when hearing his instruction. She nodded as a moan escaped her lips.

"Ok Sweety." She cooed.

Amane went back to her careful massage of the plant even while Hachiro made love to her.

Ikuyo managed to focus on the examination of her side of the plant despite the nearly overwhelming feeling of the two lover's pleasure. She released hot breaths while putting on her own pair of special goggles.

"It's a wonder we get anything done." Ikuya commented with a sigh.

"This is precisely why I choose them for this job." Came a voice to the side, drawing the three scientist's attention.

Naruto entered the clearing where the three worked. He was alone and fully dressed in the revealing dress his mother made for him.

"Evening Naru-kun." Amane's cheerful voice rang out in delight.

"Ah, my king. Come to check on our progress?" Hachiro questioned, not bothering to stop his love-making while he spoke.

Naruto smiled warmly, making his way over to the archway to examine the plant.

"That and of course to see you all. I've missed you." Naruto stated contently.

Ikuyo noted Naruto's mood with a quirk of her brow.

"Kyu-chan seemed to have done wonders for you." The woman commented knowingly.

Naruto nodded, walking over to Ikuyo to bend over and place a kiss against her forehead.

"Mhm."

When the kiss landed Ikuyo's memories transferred to Naruto. They engaged in a hypersonic conversation. A second later Naruto pulled back to head over to the two lovers.

"I'm so happy with the progress you are making. It's ok if you don't finish on time." Naruto said while stopping in front of Amane and Hachiro to kiss their foreheads.

Naruto engaged both Hachiro and Amane at the same time in hypersonic conversation. As Naruto pulled away the two cast adoring gazes at their king. Naruto stood in front of the archway, taking in it's features.

"We will finish on time Naru-kun." Hachiro spoke now while pulling himself free from Amane.

He didn't bother pulling his pants up. He stepped out of them and walking to Naruto's side bottomless. He had a confident smile. Naruto turned his attention to the man.

"Good." Naruto stated simply, gazing back on the archway.

"Mother's birthday is just over a month away now. Let's make this a special one." Naruto stated resolutely.

Hachiro, Ikuyo, and Amane nodded simultaneously in determination.

"Oh and Ikuyo." Naruto called out.

"Yes my king?" Ikuyo questioned.

"You needn't be so serious. I want the gateway made with as much love as possible. You should enjoy it more." Naruto insisted, watching now as Hachiro returned to his position behind Amane to continue his "work."

Ikuyo chuckled.

"Someone's got to keep things running smoothly." Ikuyo retorted with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled lightly.

"As you say." Naruto conceded.

He could see that Ikuyo was doing just fine.

"Already back to worrying about everyone?" Another voice spoke from the side.

Naruto turned around to be greeted by the heavenly sight of Hinata's face.

She walked into the clearing wearing that fantastical, sparkling purple dress. The edges of the skirt dragged along the grass. The cloth was decorated with various tiny jewels which glimmered under the moonlight.

Naruto moved to meet his mate, watching her intensely. When they met Hinata wrapped her scrawny arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto engulfed Hinata's midsection, tugging their bodies close. They rubbed noses together in an intimate eskimo kiss, both inhaling each other's scent.

"You know me." Naruto's silky voice drawled out.

"All too well." Hinata stated dreamily.

Being in his arms was enough to make Hinata's heart flutter. Naruto leaned forward to whisper into the lavender fox ears sprouting atop Hinata's head.

"How long has it been since we've been there?" Naruto questioned.

A deep blush painted Hinata's face.

"Too long."

As she finished speaking they were both engulfed in blue flame. Shortly afterwards they reappear in a completely different location.

Hinata and Naruto now stood near a cliff overlooking a vast ocean. The cool breeze of the night fluttered their long hair. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks below was music to their ears. The best feature of this location was the moon. It shined bright in the sky. The cliff delivered a perfect view.

Naruto held Hinata close, both standing at the edge of the cliff and staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Naruto was the first to move, pulling away from Hinata's grasp. Naruto sauntered away with a sensual sway of his wide hips. Hinata's eyes were fixated on the saucy way in which he moved.

Naruto stopped and wiggled his pedicured toes, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of grass beneath his feet. Then he began to strip. With his back facing her Naruto moved excruciatingly slow. First was his top. He slid the shoulder straps down his slender arms before tugging the garment above his head. Pinching the top with two fingers, Naruto released it, letting it fall to the grass.

Hinata's body was growing hotter by the second. Next was Naruto's skirt. He undid the strap along his hip and let it fall as well, revealing his satiny black panties underneath.

Hinata had to lick up a bit of drool which was leaking out the side of her lips. Finally Naruto bent over at the waist to shimmy his panties down, the effeminate teen stepping out of them and standing upright. His thick mane of silky blonde hair partially obscured his naked body. A strong breeze blew his golden strands to the side, revealing more of his exposed form to Hinata's eyes. The girl was squirming uncontrollably. Her body was on fire.

Naruto wrapped his arms around himself. He trailed a few manicured digits along his own shoulder in a tantalizing fashion before casting a longing look towards Hinata out the corner of his eye. When meeting his gaze Hinata shivered. She couldn't stay away any longer. She began to step forward.

Her knees were weak, every step was a struggle. Her entire body was quivering with lust. No matter how long they'd been together Naruto always made her feel this way. It never failed.

When Hinata got within arms reach Naruto turned around completely and reached his hands forward to caress her cheek. He took his time with her, rubbing a thumb across her face affectionately. Hinata was like puddy under his touch.

"Naru-kun…" Hinata whispered breathlessly.

"Hinata-chan, I need to hear it." Naruto whispered, matching her dreamy tone.

"I love you Naru-kun." Hinata could barely get the words out.

"I love you too Hinata-chan. Now and always." Naruto spoke out before ever so gently pressing his lips to hers.

As their lips met tears began to pour from Hinata's eyes. She eagerly returned his passion.

Naruto was gentle, tender, careful. He laid her down on her back, caressing her and treating her like a delicate flower. Naruto knew every sensitive spot of hers. He knew how to make her squirm, to drive her crazy. His fingers explored her body, tickling down her sides. His tongue licked underneath her chin, his mouth left hickies along her neck. Naruto pulled down the shoulder strips of her dress and unfastened her bra to reveal her generous bust. He leaned down to lightly suckle along her left nipple. At the same time he placed a finger against her lips, a finger she took into her mouth.

Naruto hadn't even entered her and she was already nearing climax. Before she could, Naruto pulled away from his lover's breasts and trailed kisses downward. Hinata knew what was to come next.

Naruto stripped her panties and spread her thighs apart. His head disappeared under her skirt. Almost as soon as Naruto's tongue pressed against her nethers Hinata felt her body overcome with orgasm. She was deathly silent, her petite frame convulsing in ecstasy. Her thighs squeezed around Naruto's head. Even while she came he didn't stop. His tongue worked against her, lapping up her sweet juices.

After a few blissful moments Hinata collapsed, her chest heaving rapidly. She didn't get long to catch her breath before feeling something hard invade her insides. Hinata squealed, arching her back as her body was rocked atop the grass.

Naruto hovered over her now, one hand on her hip while his other fingers entangled within the hair on the side of her head. He stared down at her lovingly as the power of his rhythmic thrusts bounced Hinata's petite frame. A new set of tears streamed down Hinata's face.

"I still haven't woken up Naru-kun." Hinata whimpered out through hitched, panting breaths.

Naruto smiled warmly, knowing exactly what she was referring to since she said it every day. He bent down to engage her in another sweet kiss. When he spoke his lips trembled against hers.

"And you never will My Love. You made sure of that. You fought for this. I'm all yours, forever." Naruto stated reassuringly.

Hinata took a moment to enjoy that kiss before turning her head to the side. She bit into her knuckle, becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure of Naruto's thrusts. Her tears wouldn't stop coming.

"How can this be? How can anyone be this happy? I keep expecting to wake up. To be back in my old bed, my old life. Often times I think back to that life, about how miserable I was. Now it's nothing but joy. I have you. How can this be real?" Hinata whispered in a vulnerable manner.

Naruto's sweet smile widened. He loved hearing her speak like that. It never got old. He could feel her bliss. Her insecurity and doubt made her pleasure all the better. He moved to whisper directly into her fox ear, berating her flesh with his breath.

"Because you earned it. And I'm lucky enough to have recognized how much I needed you. The world has taken enough from us. Now we'll take our bliss and enjoy it every...single...day." Naruto ended his sentence with small licks against Hinata's ear lobe.

Hinata arched her back as another orgasm hit her. Naruto joined her this time. He parted his painted lips and gave a high pitched moan directly into her ear. Naruto filled her insides with his seed, pumping slower now. His juices oozed from Hinata's entrance, sliding down her thighs and into the grass.

Hinata looped her hands underneath Naruto's arms to rest her palms along his back, hugging him closely. Naruto stayed inside her, laying his body atop hers and squishing her breasts between them. He peppered loving pecks against her lips. Her thick lashes fluttered adoringly.

"You're all mine Hinata-chan." Naruto cooed possessively.

Hinata's grip on him tightened. She wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him needily.

"Ok Naru-kun." The girl whimpered.

"Say it." Naruto demanded.

Hinata smiled brightly, her dark violet demonic eyes were mesmerized.

"All yours Naru-kun."

Naruto smiled wide enough to show off his pearly white teeth.

"Good."

**Elsewhere…**

In a dark room illuminated only by the light of the moon a girl released loud moans and gasps of pleasure. She was pressed against a wall, balancing on one foot. Her other leg was held up by the man driving into her from behind. The girl had her hands braced against the wall. Her perky, naked breasts bounced in time with the man's hard thrusts. She was drooling, a mindblown expression on her face.

Jin held a satisfied smirk as he worked himself against her. He lowered her leg only to grab her hips with both hands and lift her off her feet.

Miko let out a surprised gasp before feeling her body squished against the wall. Her feet dangled several inches in the air now, her legs swaying as the demon drove into her. She was in a helpless position, only able to turn her head to gaze upon the shadowy figure of Jin in awe. She couldn't even see his cocky smirk. How could he be so perfect?

**At Kosubana Hibachi Grill and Bar…**

"Thank you for helping out, Shana, Jana." Kosubana stated respectfully while locking up the restaurant.

Shana and Jana stood at Kona's side clinging to his arms.

"It was our pleasure Mr. Kosubana. Thanks for letting us volunteer. We'll make sure Kona is on time from now on." Jana's sweet voice spoke out.

"If they forget I'll be sure to remind them." Toya chimed in.

"Thank you. Have a good night. Also, Shana and Jana, I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of your services but…"

The twin's eyes lit up.

"You'll let us volunteer again!?" They both squealed excitedly.

Kosubana nodded with a tired smile. Like every night he was exhausted.

"You were such a big help especially during the drinking hours. I wish I could afford to pay you. But…"

Kosubana was interrupted again, this time by Shana and Jana jumping forward and engulfing him in an affectionate hug.

"Thank you!"

Kosubana chuckled lightly, trying not to fall over. He patted them on the back and turned towards his apartment.

"Kona."

"Yes father?" Kona questioned tentatively as Shana and Jana returned to his arms.

"Have a good night son." Kosubana said with a genuine smile.

Kona was taken a bit. He nodded with his patented goofy smile.

"Thank you Father."

The group parted ways. Before they could get too far Toya's ears began to twitch. Kona noticed and began to open his mouth to speak. His question was answered before he got to ask.

Toya released a sudden shriek as her little body was lifted off the ground. Hime appeared with Toya cradled bridal style. Kona blinked. He still couldn't keep up with how fast demons moved. Hime was as tall as Kona.

"Goodnight Kona-kun." Toya spoke without looking towards him.

Her eyes were completely fixated on Hime in a dreamy fashion. Kona nodded with a dumbfounded expression. He'd never seen Hime before. She was huge for a woman. She sent him a wink.

"Go easy on my sisters." Hime stated playfully before disappearing in a shroud of blue flame.

Kona noted her accent but didn't speak up. He'd definitely have to ask about it later. For now his attention was drawn to the haughty gazes of the two remaining demoness' clinging at his side. They looked ready to devour him.

"I can't wait to get back." Kona spoke out eagerly, his grip tightening around the girl's waists.

Shana and Jana exchanged devilish glances. They then both disappeared from Kona's sight. He looked around in shock. Before he could question it the twins appeared to his side. He turned to face them in confusion. They reached forward to place a dainty hands against his chest to give him a light shove. That light shove sent Kona flying backwards.

"Wah!" Kona yelped out as he was knocked onto his back.

He slid into a dark alleyway. When he stopped Kona noticed a bed of flowers covering the ground beneath him, completely breaking his fall. Then two pairs of demonic purple eyes appeared above him.

Shana and Jana stood above Kona, standing side by side. They grinned wide. Only their eyes and pearly white teeth visible, the rest of their figures shrouded in darkness. Kona gulped.

The girl's pounced. The trio wouldn't get back to the compound for a while.

Hinata and Naruto lay on their side staring at each other obsessively. Hinata rubbed her palm against Naruto's cheek, her fingers lightly caressing his skin. Every so often she'd lean in and steal a kiss which made an audible smooching noise between them. Their legs were entwined, both completely naked. Naruto rested a hand along Hinata's ass, keeping her held close.

There was virtually no space separating their bodies. They cuddled close, indulging in the other's presence.

"_He's really mine. I get to touch him when I want, how I want. No one can stop me. If I want to…" _Hinata thought to herself.

She finished her thought by slightly poking out her tongue and running a single lap across Naruto's lips. Naruto didn't miss a beat, pushing his tongue out to meet hers. They exchanged a little lick before pulling away. All they wanted was a taste. Hinata dipped her head down and buried her nose into Naruto's sternum, sniffling heavily. She just couldn't get enough.

"Ok love birds. You trying to make me jealous?" Spoke a slick feminine voice from off to the side, drawing both Naruto and Hinata's attention.

Midnight walked towards the couple. She adorned a different suit this time. It was all white with a black tie. A decorative black flower was fastened onto her buttom-down shirt. The pale-skinned demoness had one hand tucked into her suit pants, her stride casual yet confident and classy.

Upon the sight of her Naruto went wide eyed. He and Hinata sat up at the same time. Naruto immediately began to play with a few strands of his blonde hair, twirling the silky locks around his painted fingers. He gazed upon Midnight with a lovestruck expression. Hinata released a high pitched giggle.

"Try to make you jealous? How could I?" Hinata questioned playfully.

Midnight smirked, stopping a few feet away and grinning knowingly.

"Thanks for getting him all warmed up for me." Midnight drawled out.

Hinata gave a tender smile.

"My pleasure Midnight-chan. Remember to save some for me ok?" Hinata spoke out, matching Midnight's playfulness.

"I'll try." Midnight replied while stepping forward to close the distance.

Naruto's heart was pumping a mile a minute. His current reaction mimicked Hinata's reaction to him not so long ago. He bit into his bottom lip in anticipation.

Hinata loved seeing Naruto get this way. He was always so adorable in her eyes. Midnight stopped directly in front of Naruto now, standing above him and staring down at the blonde.

"Naru-chan." Midnight called out expectantly.

Naruto nodded and slowly lowered himself backwards to lay on his back. He wrapped his arms around himself and turned his head to the side, a harsh blush spreading across his face. His huge main of blonde hair acted like a bed and golden aura which made him look like an angel to his mates. He took a delicate and vulnerable posture like prey waiting to be devoured. Hinata couldn't stop staring.

With a plume of blue flame Midnight's body was left completely naked. She lurched forward, straddling Naruto's waist and clawing into the grass at either side of the boy's head. Naruto shivered from her intense gaze, feeling her pelvis grind against his.

"Who's my princess?" Midnight growled.

Naruto's blush darkened.

"I am." Naruto's high pitched voice was barely a whisper.

As soon as Midnight heard his meek response she sunk herself down on his shaft. A loud smacking noise echoed around them as she took him to the hilt. Naruto released a sharp gasp. Midnight kept her composure, her grin widening.

"Good girl."

It would be difficult to tell whose face was redder. Naruto's or Hinata's.

Hinata suddenly fell backwards, the girl writhing on the ground as Midnight thoroughly dominated her mate. Hinata stuck a hand between her legs, staring at Naruto's face as he released little squeaks of pleasure while Midnight bounced herself wildly atop him. Despite Midnight driving him crazy Naruto managed to reach over to Hinata with one hand. Hinata entwined her fingers with his. They would hold hands until Midnight was satisfied. Something that always took quite a while.

Miko stared off into space, her eyes barely able to pierce the darkness of her room. She lay on her side unable to sleep. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist. She rolled over to see Jin's sleeping face. She watched him for a moment before sitting up and placing herself at the edge of her bed.

Miko bowed her head and cradled her forehead in her palms. She sat in silence for quite some time.

"Everything ok Miko?" Jin's sleepy voice spoke out as he woke up.

Miko shook her head.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." The girl responded in a dull tone.

Jin watched her with worry. He could tell there was something wrong but he didn't know what he could say to make her feel better.

"Ok Darlin." Jin commented affectionately.

Miko shook her head in frustration before rising to her feet. She headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Jin released a sigh and closed his eyes. What more could he do?

As the water from her shower peppered her naked body Miko became lost in her thoughts again. She scrubbed herself vigorously. Several minutes later Miko climbed out of the shower and dried herself off. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, focusing on her own solemn expression.

Miko picked up a stick of lipstick and began to apply it. She reapplied all of her make-up. She even took out the good stuff. Her best stuff. Miko fluffed up her lashes with mascara, decorated her lids with her favorite eyeliner. She applied several creams to her skin, concealer, blush. She even groomed her hair to perfection.

She exited the bathroom a while later, heading over to her closet to pick out her sexist outfit. It was a red dress with a rather short skirt that would reveal her panties if she moved the wrong way. It was flashy, classy but very revealing. It made her breasts look amazing. She'd worn it only a few times and each time she drew many lustful gazes. Especially that of the one person she wanted attention from tonight.

Miko left her house in high heels, leaving Jin alone in her bed. She didn't give so much as a word of goodbye. As Miko walked the empty night time streets of Konoha she made sure to check her face in her pocket-mirror. It was a long time since she'd gone all-out like this. Her target was worth it.

Miko walked up to the Uchiha gate fearlessly. Roro was kneeled behind Riko driving into the woman doggy style. He raised a brow at the sight of Miko.

"You look ready for the night." The red furred demon commented in amusement.

"Thank you." Miko stated simply.

Roro could see the focus in the girl's eyes. He nodded and slammed his hand against the gate. Miko strode forward without hesitation.

Riko glanced at Miko as she passed by, a knowing smirk on her face.

"**This ought to be fun."** Riko commented through the demonic link.

"**Humans never fail to amuse."** Roro replied with a deep chuckle within the link.

Riko released a tiny giggle, agreeing with her mate. They were joined by several members of their family. Unbenounced to Miko she'd be the center of attention this night.

**That's the end of the chapter. Please review!**

I decided to end the chapter here. I was going to make it longer but this is just too perfect of an ending. Plus ending it here makes me really really want to write the next chapter because the events of the next chapter were "supposed" to be in this one. But this chapter is already long enough. I don't want you guys to get used to my chapters being too long. ALSO the tone of the next chapter will be COMPLETELY different from the rauchiness of this chapter. So I think it makes sense to split them up.

Having said that you can pretty much guarantee that I'll have another chapter out next Sunday on the 6th. I don't want you guys to think I'm going to upload every Sunday because sometimes I do get lazy but this Sunday is guaranteed. I've already started writing chapter 5!

Well tell me what you think about my new unhindered writing style! Hope you enjoyed. See you next Sunday. Tootles!


	5. Chapter 5

What's up people? Back for another chapter. Oh let me respond to a question I saw in my review before we get to the story.

Q: The story is really good. some things are confusing. when tsunade became the hokage? what happen with the hyuuga clan? is happen the invasion of konoha? and what is with akatsuki?

A: All things in good time. This story is long. Like...really long. I have a plan for pretty much everything. I've "seen" the scene in my head for pretty much everything. I'll get to the big plot points eventually. I just enjoy telling the smaller, more personal stories like with Miko and Kona so that's what I'm writing right now. But rest assured, in the next 10 to 20 chapters these are the questions I'm going to answer.

1\. When, how, and why did Tsunade become Hokage?

2\. What happened with the Hyuuga clan, with Hiashi?

3\. What exactly happened with the demons invading/Occupying Konoha?

4\. What is going on with the Akatsuki? What have they been up to while Naruto has been converting people all around the world? What are they doing about Naruto's conquest?

5\. Where is Sarutobi?

6\. Where is Jiraiya and Killer B?

7\. How will the main characters of the Naruto series react when Naruto starts slaughtering villages one at a time? That includes Minato, Madara Uchiha, even the Sage of Six Paths. Though they might now show up for a really long time.

All answers which will come in due time. Continue on dear reader and all shall be revealed. In the meantime, I'm still going to indulge in the smaller stories for a while.

_**"Speech within the demonic link."**_

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech."_

**Chapter 5**

**On with the story**

"_Why did I decide to wear high heels?" _Miko lamented as she stared at the treeline.

The path forward was pitch black. She was so resolute just moments ago but as she walked the Uchiha streets her confidence began to falter, replaced by fear. She took a deep breath and walked forward. When she took her first step her eyes caught a light in the distance. Then another, and another.

Miko saw little white-furred demon girl laying out a path of lanterns through the woods. The demon girl walked up to Miko and laid a lantern at Miko's feet. The girl couldn't have been older than six years old.

"Here you go." The girl's tiny voice spoke out sweetly before skipping past Miko and continuing to lay lanterns along the Uchiha streets. She had a big sack full of them.

"Thanks." Miko stated blankly.

Her eyes lingered on the girl moving further away before Miko turned her attention to the illuminated path. She pressed on.

It didn't take long for Miko to make her way through the forest. The lanterns made things a lot easier. There was an even a trail which was easy to follow.

"_Why the hell didn't they light the way sooner?"_ Miko thought to herself with an audible sigh.

She was barefoot, holding her high heels as she walked. A forest was no place for high heels. Soon she heard the music. Miko's eyes widened. She bent down to put her high heels back on. She flattened out her skirt and checked her make-up one last time in her mirror. With one calming breath Miko pushed a familiar bush to the side to reveal the demonic party.

It looked slightly different this time. The demons had formed a conga line. Miko had never seen such a thing before. They're tails were entwined as they danced. Miko watched the sight for a moment before looking around for her real target. She began to walk, holding her purse with two hands, fidgeting with the strap anxiously. After skimming the edge of the clearing Miko's eyes settled on him. He was exactly where she thought he'd be.

Kona leaned back against a familiar tree. Like usual, he wore his goofy smile across his chubby face. Miko was so happy to see his smile. Though the moment was bittersweet since the cause of that smile was readily apparent.

One of the twins was riding on top Kona. She was slowly bouncing on his lap. She wore a long skirt that obscured the activity below. The other twin clung to Kona's side, whispering into his ear. Miko had no way of hearing what they were talking about over the sound of the party. Miko hesitated. She closed her eyes and mustered up some strength.

"_Remember who you are Miko. He's had a crush on you since you were kids. You can do this."_ Miko told herself.

She straightened her back and grew a saucy look to her eye.

She strode forth confidently. Kona didn't notice her right away but when he did Miko felt a deep level of satisfaction. She still had it.

Kona froze when seeing Miko walk in that sensual manner. She was wearing the dress. It was his favorite. He'd masterbated to her countless times. Most of the time he imagined her wearing that dress.

"Hey." Kona stated dumbfoundedly.

Miko stopped a few feet away and gave him a gentle smile.

"Hello Kona. Swana, Jana." Miko's voice was sweet.

Kona noted the respectful way in which she addressed the twins. The twins returned her smile.

"It's nice to see you again." They spoke in unison.

Miko nodded, focusing on Kona.

"May I have some time with my Bestie. I'd like to speak to him in private." Miko still spoke respectfully.

The twin on Kona's lap released a little chuckle, lifting herself off of him. Miko still didn't know which one she was.

"You don't have to ask our permission Dear. He's your Bestie after all." The woman stated in amusement.

Kona pulled up his pants and rose to his feet. He stumbled a bit, clumsily fumbling with his zipper.

"Take your time Kona." Miko stated before turning around and striding away to disappear past the line of the clearing.

Kona couldn't help staring at her ass. He then went wide eyed and turned to the girls in a panic. Before he could speak Jana rose up on her tippy toes to press a kiss against his lips.

"Go get her Handsome." She stated encouragingly.

Swana stepped up to grab Kona's button to fasten it for him.

"You know where to find us." Swana cooed.

The girl's parted ways, their haughty gaze lingering on him as they disappeared into the crowd of demons. Kona took a moment to collect himself before walking towards the area where he last saw Miko.

Kona waded through the forest but didn't need to get far. Miko was waiting patiently, the girl staring him down. Kona rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm glad you came back." He said with a nervous laugh.

Miko began to slowly walk forward.

"Look, about yesterday...I'm so…" Kona began.

"Don't apologize." Miko insisted.

"But I…"

"It's ok. Let's not think about yesterday. All I want is to focus on right now." Miko whispered under her breath while dropping her purse and placing her hands against Kona's chest.

Kona raised a brow at the way Miko was looking at him. It was a foreign look.

"Miko what…"

Miko caught his sentence off with a kiss. Kona was shocked. He froze up even as Miko ran her tongue over his lips. The kiss lingered for a few moments before Kona pulled back. Miko was surprised Kona pulled away.

"Miko...what are you doing?" Kona questioned in exasperation.

"I'm kissing you, Silly." Miko stated simply, rising up on her tippy toes to go back to that kiss.

Kona didn't let her. He kept his hands on her shoulders to keep her away.

"You don't have to do this."

Miko placed a hand along Kona's cheek to guide his eyes to her.

"I want to." Miko spoke dreamily.

Kona didn't resist this time as their lips met. Miko's eyes fluttered into a half-lidded gaze as she pressed her scantily clad form against him. She stopped after only a few seconds. Kona wasn't responding.

Kona had a confused look. He didn't move to engage. He just stood there and allowed himself to be kissed. Miko could tell his heart wasn't in it.

Miko lowered down to her heels and began to gently caress Kona's cheeks. She nodded and dropped her head. The girl pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself while glancing off to the side.

"What's going on Miko?" Kona questioned.

Miko didn't respond immediately. Kona placed a hand along her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"If you are worried about us then you don't have to be. You will always be my bestie no matter what. I won't abandon you. Even if you continue to hate them I still will stay with you." Kona went on.

He averted his gaze.

"I know you don't like me like that. You don't have to pretend just so…"

"I'm not pretending!" Miko blurted out.

She stared up at him in frustration. Kona went silent. Miko could see it in his eyes, he didn't believe her.

Miko turned her back to him.

"I saw Jin last night."

Kona grew a gentle smile.

"I'm guessing you too had fun."

Miko glanced toward Kona. She noted his little smile. It was accepting but underneath that display she recognized just the tiniest hint of sadness. He'd gotten better at hiding it but it was always there. She turned away again.

"You know I'm no virgin. I've been with plenty of men but this was different. He was perfect in just about every way."

Miko began to fidget. Kona just listened.

"Too perfect." Miko said with a narrowed gaze.

"He touched me exactly how I wanted to be touched, said the exact things I wanted to hear, smelled exactly how I wanted him to smell, fucked me exactly the way I wanted to be fucked."

Miko turned to face Kona now. His smile was strained. Miko shook her head.

"Don't you get it Kona? It...just didn't feel real." She continued.

Miko took a far off gaze. A sweet smile spread across her painted lips.

"When we had sex, you and I, it was so different. You were clumsy, inexperienced. You smelled like you always do. You clearly didn't know how to touch me, speak to me, give me what I wanted. You're even smaller than Yin." Miko went on.

Kona gritted his teeth. Miko's smile brightened. She closed the distance between them and gazed up at him with infatuation.

"Don't you see Kona? That's what I adore about you. How could you know how to please me? You couldn't. You simply don't have the experience. I don't imagine Swana and Jana care to teach you how to please a woman. They seem content to take the lead. Just about every man I've met has been better than you. Yet still, none of them have made me feel like I do for you now."

Kona didn't know how to feel about what Miko was saying. He felt insulted and flattered at the same time. Miko leaned into him, resting the side of her face against his chest. She drew circle into his right pectoral with a single finger.

"That's the beauty of it. I know just how much our love can grow. I see it. I see the life we can live together. You'll get better. And it's not just you. You make me better as well. I know I'm not as good as Swana and Jana. I have some growing to do as well. But I want to do it together." Miko looked up to Kona once more to gauge his reaction.

Kona was scanning Miko obsessively. She couldn't read him. Miko waited with bated breath, the girl biting into her bottom lip. Kona could feel her desire.

"I...know how you feel. The demons, they are perfect lovers in just about every way. It's like they know how to drive you crazy from the moment they lay eyes on you. It seems unreal."

"I knew you'd understand Kona. What we have is real. I just wished I'd seen it sooner." Miko whispered joyfully before rising up on her tippy toes to re-engage their kiss.

Kona stopped her.

"I said I understand, I didn't say I agree with you."

Kona pulled away from Miko completely. Miko was flabbergasted.

"Kona this isn't about me hating them or anything like that. I…"

"I know Miko. I know your feelings are pure. Still I simply can't see their affection the way you do." Kona clarified.

He looked into the forest where he thought Shana and Jana would be sitting. Miko began to fidget again.

"When I met Shana and Jana I wasn't in the best state of mind. You had just gotten back with your Ex. He cheated on you, broke your heart. You still took him back. I was there to comfort you when you broke up with him, and there to support you when you went back to him."

"I know Kona. You've always been there for me. That's why…"

"Please let me finish Miko." Kona said while looking back to her.

Miko silenced herself and nodded. She wasn't liking where this was going.

"I've always liked you. You know that. Yet you never gave me a second glance. I didn't blame you then and I don't blame you now. What kind of future could you have with me? I'll probably take over my father's restaurant. I wouldn't be able to afford the lifestyle you like. The jewelry, vacations across the country you like so much. We'd live modestly. I've never had the confidence of any of the men you've been with. Of the men you fawn over in those books."

Kona looked back to her to see Miko avoiding his gaze. Even now she was wearing an expensive necklace that one of her ex's had bought her. Then there was the bracelet she had on. Another gift. Miko covered the bracelet. Kona nodded.

"Those are small compared to the real reason you've never looked at me the way you looked at Jin. I'm ugly."

"Kona that's not true!" Miko blurted out desperately.

"Don't lie to me!" Kona screamed.

His voice boomed over hers. Miko nearly jumped out of her skin. He'd never yelled at her before.

"I'm not stupid Miko. I've seen the way you look at me. The way every girl and every woman in my life has looked at me. I'm not blind. We grew up together. We went to the same elementary school, middle school, highschool. I've seen the way girls look at the popular boys. The way you looked at them. I never drew that attention. I've been rejected countless times. They told me to my face how ugly I was. Even if they didn't the truth would be obvious. I mean, just look at me."

Miko was on the verge of tears now as Kona held out his arms. She noted his big pudgy body. His nose was misshapen, his eyes too close together. His forehead was huge. Even his teeth were a bit crooked. He was clean but despite that he always had this weird smell. Like sweat that just wouldn't go away. She'd gotten used to it years ago.

"You aren't ugly Kona! I wish you'd believe me. Maybe I thought that at one point but not anymore! You're beautiful." She shouted desperately.

Kona paused, his angry expression faded away. It was replaced with a dreamy expression.

"I know." Kona whispered while returning his attention to the forest, towards the party they could hear in the distance.

"When I came here the first time, I knew I was ugly. I was in a dark place. Like I mentioned before you had gone back to your ex, stayed over his house. To you and every other girl I was invisible sexually. No matter how kind, supportive, funny I was, I just didn't have what it took. I don't blame you. You can't help who you like."

Despite what Kona was saying his smile grew. Miko was squirming in discomfort, a look of guilt and shame on her face.

"I've been invisible my entire life, until that night. When I met them."

Miko followed Kona's gaze now to look into the tree line. Neither of them could see through the brush but Miko knew exactly who Kona was thinking of.

"Swana and Jana were the most gorgeous women I've ever seen in my life. I'd never seen anyone that looked like them. Their exotic beauty was mesmerizing. I sat at the edge of the party like I always do at any party. You know how shy I am. Despite that they approached me. They gave me this look that was...I can only really describe it by comparing it to the way you looked at Jin when you first saw him. It's this kind of animalistic, primal desire that you only feel when viewing someone who turns you on so much you find it hard to function. It's the way I've looked at you countless times."

Kona finally returned his gaze to Miko. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head frantically. Kona walked up to her and rubbed a thumb along her cheek to dry her tears.

"It's ok. I told you I don't blame you. It's no one's fault. I'm just as responsible for my invisibility. If I had more drive to succeed, worked on being more confident, more motivation to get in shape I'm sure I could have turned some heads. Maybe not yours but some."

His words didn't seem to make her feel better. He nodded in understanding.

"It's ok now. You shouldn't worry about me. I don't feel invisible anymore. I'm not upset with you or anyone for that matter. It hurt, for the longest time, but no more. Not since I met them."

Kona stopped trying to dry Miko's tears since they wouldn't stop flowing. He backed away to give her space, turning his back to her completely.

"I didn't have to do any of that for Shana and Jana. They saw the beauty within me immediately. No, not just within, outside as well. They tell me every day how sexy I am, how handsome I am, how much I turn them on. I didn't believe it at first. Who could be attracted to me? It didn't take long for them to change my mind. They are obsessive, ravenous. They want to be around me as much as possible. I make them hot. It's like...they need me. They can't get enough. I am their world. They comfort me after a long days work, they welcome me back with enthusiasm. They tell me how much they missed me, how much they love me."

Kona turned back to Miko and she could see it. It nearly broke her heart. Kona was head over heels in love.

"In the beginning I had the same doubts as you. I didn't think it was real, their affection. How could it be? I thought it might be some kind of demonic trick. Every day they prove that that's not the case. I feel their love. It's as real as the love of my own mother, as my father or sister. After being around the demons for so long I've realized that it's just who they are. It's strange to us because we have all these...expectations that we need to live up to in order to be loved in that way. It's different with them. They couldn't care less about how ugly I am, or shy, or how much confidence I lack or how much money I make. They see beyond it. And it's beautiful. You can't tell me it's not real."

Kona had a stern expression as he spoke that last sentence. Miko fell to her knees in defeat.

"Please...Kona…" Miko began.

Kona waited patiently for her to finish speaking. He'd said everything he needed to say. Miko couldn't find the words.

She sniffled for a bit before wiping her tears and rising to her feet. Miko jumped at him, forcing Kona to catch her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not ugly Kona! You just aren't. I don't know what I have to do to convince you. I love you. I've always loved you! Just kiss me." Miko pleaded while leaning up.

Kona closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Miko stopped in her tracks. He was shaking.

"Even now you still don't look at me the way you looked at Jin. It's not the same. Even if you now realize how much you love me, I'll never drive you crazy like he did, like he does. The truth is Miko, no matter what you say, you make me feel ugly."

Miko's heart sunk. Kona closed his eyes and cradled his head in one hand, tears streaming down his cheeks now.

"It's not your fault. It's just...when I look at you I can't help remembering the years of invisibility, of rejection. I want to want you. Deep down I hoped you'd convince me so I can stop feeling this way. But you can't. You'll never look at me the way you looked at him. Maybe I'm a bad person for caring so much about that. I'm sure we could build a life together with the love you have now. If I never met them I'm sure it would be enough. But now that I have them, it simply isn't enough. I don't feel ugly around them. They never made me feel that way and they never will. I never want to feel that way again. I can't abandon them, I won't. I choose them. I'm sorry Miko."

"No...no...no, no no no!" Miko yelled while beating into Kona's chest.

Kona stood there, taking the assault without flinching.

"I'm sorry Miko." Kona whispered again.

"No!"

"I'm sorry."

Kona bent down to engulf her in a hug now. Miko was hysterical. She balled, wetting his shirt with her tears while leaning her forehead against his chest.

Kona and Miko walked back to the party hand in hand. Once again they looked a mess. Miko's mascara was running, the girl couldn't be bothered to clean herself up.

Swana and Jana were waiting near their usual tree. Between them was a large bowl of rice and beans which they shared. Upon spotting Kona approaching they stood up to greet him. When seeing their state Jana narrowed her eyes.

"_**That slut is so selfish!" **_Jana spat out inside the demonic link.

"**Easy sister. That kind of negatively will do nothing but upset Our Love even further."** Swana spoke calmly.

"**I know. It's just Ugh! Humans."**

Within the link Jana didn't need to hide her disgust. Though on the outside she maintained a gentle expression similar to her sister. Swana understood perfectly of course. While she wasn't fond of Miko either her distaste wasn't as intense as her sister's. Jana had that covered. Their emotions were like Yin and Yang. Jana embodied their collective disgust so that Swana didn't have to.

When Kona and Miko neared the twins gave him a bright smile.

"Darling we've missed you!" They chimed sweetly.

Miko noticed how quickly Kona's mood brightened.

"It hasn't even been an hour." Kona complained half-heartedly.

Swana and Jana pouted, both girls moving to the opposite side of Kona to press themselves needily against him.

"Too long."

Miko watched the three with a solemn expression. Her eyes shifted from Kona's blissful face, to Swana and then finally, Jana. She shivered in discomfort.

Jana was staring directly at Miko, sending the girl a deathly glare. Miko froze. That expression disappeared as soon as it arrived. It was so quick that Miko doubted whether or not it actually happened.

"We made you both some food. Please come share it with us." Shana spoke out while tugging along Kona's arm to drag him over to the big bowl of rice and beans.

"Ok ok." Kona said with an amused chuckle.

As they made their way over Miko kept stealing glances to Jana. Jana maintained a sweet smile.

"_Maybe I'm just crazy." _Miko thought to herself.

As Miko looked away Jana's glare returned.

"_**Sister." **_Swana lectured.

"_**Ok." **_Jana conceded, relaxing her gaze.

As Kona sat down Miko separated, choosing instead to sit a little bit away. Kona had a look of concern as Miko hugged her knees to her chest.

"We made enough for the both of you. There is even a bit of special seasoning which I think you're really going to like." Swana said as a blue flame erupted in her palm.

When the flame dissipated two leafy bowls appeared. Swana scooped up a bit of their recipe and give a dish first to Kona.

"Thank you Swana." Kona spoke graciously.

Swana leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're welcome My Love."

"_So that's Swana." _Miko noted.

She looked over to Jana who had taken the plate and settled herself atop Kona's lap to begin feeding him with chopsticks. She was completely focused on Kona. Miko was really starting to see what Kona saw.

"You too Dear. Please give it a try." Swana spoke out, tearing Miko's attention from the other two.

Swana was kneeled down in front of Miko with a pleasant smile, holding out the leafy bowl for Miko to take.

"Oh...thank you." Miko stated tentatively while taking it.

"Tell me what you think." Swana insisted, handing the girl a pair of chopsticks.

Once Miko took the chopsticks Swana rested her hands gracefully atop her lap and waited patiently for Miko to try.

"_She wants me to eat like this?" _Miko lamented inwardly before focusing on the food.

She picked up a tiny portion and bit into it. Her eyes widened. It was the best thing she could ever remember tasting. She gasped, a shudder of pleasure creeping up her spine. Swana gave a knowing smile.

"Good?" Swana questioned.

Miko nodded with a dumbfounded expression.

"Good." Swana stated simply before heading over to Kona.

She settled on Kona's lap next to her sister and began to help feed Kona.

Miko distracted herself by indulging in her food. It helped her escape her darker thoughts.

The rest of the night was relatively uneventful. Miko enduring watching the twins dote upon Kona. She wanted to leave but she didn't. When else would she get to spend time with Kona? Even if it was like this. She forced herself to fall asleep, feeling more alone than ever even though Kona was just a foot away.

"_So this is what it's like to feel invisible."_

The sound of chirping woke Miko. She squinted groggily. The morning sun shone down on the field of demons. Many were still asleep, others were eating breakfast. There was no longer any music playing. The only sounds were some quiet conversations from a few demons and the singing of the forest. It was actually rather peaceful. Miko was only able to enjoy that peace for a moment. Movement to the side drew her attention.

Kona was laying on his back, the back of his head resting atop of one of the twins' laps. He had his eyes closed restfully. Miko couldn't tell if he was awake. The twin was idly fanning him with a large leaf. She maintained a contented expression. The other twin was laying her head atop Kona's belly. She was drawing circles in his stomach with a single clawed finger. She stared up at him dreamily while he slept.

Miko stared for several minutes. The demons didn't move. They just watched Kona's sleeping form obsessively. Something about the sight bothered Miko. The more she watched them the more she began to accept an uncomfortable truth.

Wordlessly Miko stood up and began to walk away.

"Miko?" Kona's sleepy voice called out, making the girl stop in her tracks.

"Good morning." Kona stated gently.

Miko managed a strained smile.

"Good morning. I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back soon."

Kona nodded with a small hint of concern on his face.

"It's ok. I'm coming back. I don't have to work till later. We can...spend the morning together." Miko said as she began to walk off.

"That sounds nice." Kona spoke sweetly while closing his eyes and going back to his relaxing.

Neither of them worked until the afternoon. Miko walked past a bush and as soon as she was out of sight she took off in a sprint.

This time she didn't stumble or fall. The morning sun illuminated her path. She didn't run anywhere in particular. She wasn't even intending to leave the Uchiha compound. She just ran until she couldn't anymore.

After a while Miko hunched over, huffing and puffing. She stared down in a daze, a look of agony on her brow. Then she screamed.

She screamed as loud as she could. Her high pitched voice echoed through the trees. Birds fluttered away. In that scream Miko's pain was all too apparent.

She grabbed her own hair and pulled at the strands. Her other hand clenched into her chest. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Poor girl." Came a voice from behind.

Miko's woeful gaze shifted to the source of that voice.

Naruto watched her sympathetically. The demon king stood with his hands resting against his pelvis, his body adorned in a conservative white female kimono.

"It hurts so much." Miko's voice was weak, the girl barely getting the words out.

Right now she was in so much pain she didn't care that she was talking to the source of her hate. She just needed someone to talk to.

"I know." Naruto whispered.

He walked towards her. Miko didn't feel fear this time. She couldn't feel much of anything.

Naruto reached his dainty hands forward to caress both sides of her face. He thumbed at her cheek affectionately. She was quivering. Naruto then bent down to place a kiss against her forehead.

"It'll be ok." He spoke in a motherly tone.

Without thinking Miko wrapped her arms around Naruto's body and cried into his chest.

"I've lost him. I've lost him." She kept repeating through a hitched voice.

"No you haven't Miko. Even now he is waiting for you to return. He still loves you." Naruto attempted to reassure her.

Miko shook her head frantically.

"I can't be around him. I just can't. It hurts too much."

Naruto listened quietly, stroking along the back of her head. He felt she had more to say.

"I know that makes me a terrible person but I can't help what I feel. I finally realized just how much I need him, how much I love him. Yet it's not enough. My love will never be enough. How can I give him what they can? I can't...I just can't. What the hell are you!?" Miko barked now, glaring up at Naruto.

Her pain turned to bitter anger. Naruto pulled away from the girl and released her from his tender hold. Miko wrapped her arms around herself. She wouldn't admit just how safe and comfortable she felt in his embrace. Especially not now given her anger.

Naruto turned his back to her and looked through the trees to watch Kona and the twins.

"It is a futile thing, trying to compete with a demon's love. You are right to think that. Human love simply cannot compare to ours." Naruto stated that fact as if it were obvious.

Miko gritted her teeth and balled her fists, her glare harshening. Naruto turned to her now, noting her behavior. He sighed and shook his head.

"You see it. You saw it. You know it. Think back Miko. The way Swana and Jana look at him. Did it feel like a trick? Did it feel fake?"

Miko hesitated, the girl's eyes wandering. The image of the twin's contented faces looking down on Kona's sleeping form stuck in her mind.

"That is who we are. Just one example in a million of why our society is so much better than yours."

Those words drew Miko's attention. Naruto was watching her intensely.

"Did you know that what you are feeling now, unrequited love, doesn't exist in our society?" Naruto commented matter-of-factly.

He bent down to examine a flower near Miko's feet. Miko frowned.

"That's impossible."

Naruto grew a gentle smile while caressing the petals of the flower.

"Of course to a human it would seem impossible. Yet it is true nonetheless."

Miko shook her head.

"How can you expect me to believe that?" Miko questioned in frustration.

Naruto quirked a brow while looking up to her from his bent over position.

"Is it truly so hard to believe? Think about it for just a moment. Think about what you've been through in the past few days. Think hard." Naruto insisted.

Miko showed her confusion.

"Kona is ugly." Naruto spoke bluntly.

Kona gasped and stormed forward. Naruto stood up while she moved to him. Her hand collided clean with the side of his face. Naruto recoiled. Miko was seething.

"No he fucking isn't." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Naruto released a sultry giggle while turning his head back to her. Naruto raised a hand to cradle his cheek. It was a mind boggling thing for someone to do. Smack the demon king. Yet Naruto allowed it, nodding in agreement with her.

"Good. You are starting to see through a demon's eyes."

Miko froze. What did he mean by that?

"To a demon Kona is the furthest thing from ugly. All the things human society sees as flaws in him, we see as beautiful. Every little bit. His pudgy body, his scent, his lack of confidence, him being ok with living a humble lifestyle. Even if he were skinnier he'd probably still be ugly by human standards. And you know it. Look me in the eye and tell me you never thought of him as ugly." Naruto challenged.

Miko's confidence faltered. She kept her fists balled, her gaze still harsh but she couldn't speak up. Naruto nodded.

"By human standards a man like Kona would be very low on the totem pole. He doesn't have any of the typical traits a man would need to attract mates. Yet, two women as beautiful as Swana and Jana are madly in love with him. The very first time they saw him they looked at him how you looked at Jin. This man who never received a second look in his life is now the recipient of, honestly, two of the most gorgeous women even you have ever seen. How could that be?"

Miko shook her head.

"It's...it's because they are demons!" The girl spat out.

"Exactly."

Miko paused.

"No...I didn't mean it like that."

"Yet it changes nothing. To Swana and Jana Kona is the sexist person they have ever met and ever will meet. Their eyes will never wander. He is their everything."

Miko began to fidget again. Naruto cast his demonic gaze back through the forest. The trio were now enjoying breakfast.

"All those things you care about simply don't matter to us. We see his beauty. Every little thing about him is beautiful. Everything. He is perfect as he is."

Naruto focused on Miko now. She was finding Naruto's explanation difficult to listen to. Naruto moved in front of her and raised a hand to her face. She shied away, her eyes closed in strain.

"This is what it means to be a demon. If you both grew up together as demons, the very instant that he looked upon you with desire you'd return it."

Miko was taken aback.

"What?"

"That's how we work. Our kind, demons, we come from a harsh environment. The short version is that the conditions required of our survival didn't allow for the type of mating rituals and sexual competition that humans have. We couldn't afford it. So every time a demon longs for another demon those feelings are returned. If you and Kona were demons you'd feel Kona's desire as strongly as if it were your own. You would have been mates long ago. And you'd be happy. You both would."

Miko couldn't believe her ears.

"It sounds like I wouldn't have a choice." She stated cynically.

Naruto shrugged carelessly.

"That's a fair observation. It's simply required in order to have the kind of peace and happiness that we maintain. In many ways demons are as predictable as humans, if not more so. Our instincts drive us towards harmony in the same yours drives you to disharmony. We can argue the idea of free will all day but in the end it doesn't change anything. In every way imaginable, our society is better than yours. Many of the sources of your suffering simply don't exist among our people. You've been given a small taste of that in how Jana and Swana treat Kona." Naruto explained.

Naruto began to encircle Miko, reminiscent of the way in which his mother moved. All Miko could do was take it all in. Her mind was racing.

"What you feel now Kona has endured for as long as he can remember. Imagine feeling this pain every day of your life. Having to watch as the love of your life beds others, loves everyone except you. Comes crying to you when someone breaks their heart only to run into another's arms. Can you see it?"

Miko was breaking down now. This was to become her life. Either that or she'd have to abandon Kona. Miko placed both hands against her chest.

"Kona…" Miko whispered under her breath.

"It's not your fault you know. That's simply who you are. Who you have to be. That's the system you've created. That most organisms on this planet have created. It's simply what has worked. The mating process, courting ritual, whatever you want to call it. It necessitates suffering like this." Naruto seemed angry as he spoke that last sentence.

He walked past her and narrowed his gaze, looking at nothing in particular.

"It's pointless. This process could be so much better. This and so many other human behaviors and practices are the result of a cruel world that doesn't care about you. Or a cruel god depending on what you believe. Either way, it's clear that no one is looking out for humanity. What you endure is...evil." Naruto was seething now.

Miko watched him warily. Naruto caught her look and calmed himself. He raised a hand to sweep some of his hair from his face. His expression became more tranquil.

"Were you to join us you would no longer have to endure this cruelty. You'd be happy. You'd be happy for Kona even if he didn't choose you as his mate."

Miko clutched into her own top, clenching tightly.

"How could I ever be happy with this? How could anyone? I can't imagine a world where I could watch someone else makes him so happy and just be…content. That person, who would just sit quietly on the side as her love falls into another person's arms...that person wouldn't be me."

"No, it wouldn't be you. It would be a version of Miko who is free from the cruelty of an uncaring world. A Miko who could finally just be...happy. It's a daunting idea. To become someone else. Yet that person will be better, kinder, sweeter, more loving. You will become the person you want to be. The person you imagine in your dreams."

Miko went silent for a long while.

"I just...can't do it. This is me. For better or for worse." She stated solemnly.

Naruto sighed.

"Letting go is very difficult I know. Really you can't even imagine a world without the suffering you are so used to. This pointless suffering has been around since you were born. It's a core part of your identity. How could you imagine a life without it? You really can't. You can try but to actually imagine a world without suffering? It's beyond any human. Which is why I don't blame you for saying no to my offer." Naruto lamented.

Miko gazed off to the side, lost in her thoughts. She covered her mouth, the pain of losing Kona returning. Naruto was quiet, no longer distracting her from her torturous thoughts.

Naruto watched Miko in silent contemplation. His expression changed subtly. A devilish smirk played across his lips. He appeared behind Miko and embraced her from behind. His arms wrapped around her neck, the effeminate demon pressing his petite frame to hers.

Miko was once again snapped out of her self pity. Naruto smelled amazing, his touch was soothing. She released a soft breath. He was so warm, she didn't realize just how cold she was on this chilly morning. The girl melted, being too mentally exhausted to resist his comforting embrace.

"What if I told you there was a way you could be with Kona. Not just as his friend, but as his lover."

Miko glanced at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. Naruto could see the desperation in her brown irises. His smirk widened into a devious grin.

Kona strummed lightly at an acoustic guitar. He wasn't good by any standard. He fumbled with the strings, creating akward panging noises. Shana and Jana were enthralled.

"I still need a ton of practice." Kona stated sheepishly.

Shana let out a sweet giggle.

"You improve every day. It's rather impress My love." She stated encouragingly.

Kona averted his gaze.

"You're just saying that."

"It's simply an objective fact. If you like, we'll help you practice." Jana chimed in.

She was laying her head along his thigh while he sat down. To hammer in her point Jana nuzzled her face into his crotch.

"One kiss for every note you get right." Jana explained.

Kona went wide eyed, glancing to the side at an open music book.

"Deal!"

Jana's eyes sparkled as she undid his pants. Shana let out an amused chuckle.

"With a deal like that you'll be an expert in no time." Came a voice from afar.

Kona turned his attention to the voice, watching Miko saunter her way over. He couldn't help the blush which tinted his cheeks.

"Oh, hi Miko. How...how are you doing?" Kona questioned cautiously.

He was very aware of how upset she had been lately. He didn't know what to do about it. He'd just try to be available for her.

"I'm doing very well Kona. We have a few hours before we have to go to work and I think this is a fine morning to spend together." Miko proposed, stopping in front of the trio.

Shana and Jana exchanged glances before moving to rise to their feet.

"Please don't leave. I meant all of us." Miko explained.

Swana raised a brow in interest. Kona went wide eyed.

"Are you sure Miko? I don't mind having alone time with you."

Miko nodded and dropped to her knees next to Jana. Jana watched the girl tentatively.

"I'm sure. I didn't know you were learning to play the guitar." Miko spoke idly.

"Oh yea. I just started recently. I really like how this type of guitar sounds and Mama always said I had a decent voice. I figured I should try to learn MIKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kona suddenly blurted out in alarm.

While Kona was speaking Miko bent over to Kona's exposed shaft which Jana had freed. She pressed her lips to the tip.

"Miko…" Kona squirmed in discomfort.

Miko hesitated. She was about to open her mouth to speak before being interrupted.

"_**Don't say anything. Just, do." **_Spoke a voice from inside Miko's head.

"_**Ok. I hope you're right." **_Miko thought.

"_**I am. He has already rejected your words. The only thing left is action." **_The voice continued.

Swana and Jana showed uncharacteristically shocked expression. Miko did as she was told, parting her lips and taking Kona's length into her mouth.

Kona's toes curled. He reached down and placed a hand against her forehead. Miko felt a shiver of dread. She didn't know what she'd do if he pushed her away.

"_**Don't look at him, just focus on your work. Having said that, go to work. Further, faster." **_The voice coached.

Miko looked down immediately, the girl driving down to swallow Kona' entire length in one gulp. Kona hissed and squirmed in a bother. Kona could feel the pressure on her forehead softening. That only served to encourage her. She began to bob her head up and down.

Kona's hand traveled up the girl's forehead to instead entangle his fingers within her hair. He massaged her scalp and laid his head back restfully. He let his lids flutter shut.

Swana and Jana didn't miss a beat. They joined in, applying kisses along his thighs. They knew he loved that.

"_**A brilliant idea Naru-kun."**_ Swana spoke approvingly through the link.

"_**I would like both of you to help her."**_ Naruto requested.

Swana looked over to Jana. Jana was indecisive for just a moment before nodding.

"_**Of course. Anything for Kona."**_ Jana compiled while trailing kisses towards Miko.

Jana stared Miko in the eyes, grabbing her attention. Jana drew a long lick up Kona's shaft as Miko pulled back. She then pressed her lips to Miko's. Miko went wide eyed but didn't resist. They worked against Kona's member together.

Kona finally opened his eyes. Upon gazing down he released an audible gasp. Miko and Jana were kissing each other with his tip between their lips.

He nearly came just from the sight.

Swana leaned up to rest her head along Kona's shoulders. She just enjoyed the show for now. Kona's was brought to climax within a matter of seconds. Miko and Jana shared his seed, mixing the sticky substance into their kiss.

While Kona recovered from his climax Jana gave a slap to Miko's skirted behind, eliciting a little squeak from the girl. Miko looked at the demoness in confusion. Jana grew a cheshire grin before lifting her head up and moving behind Miko. She gripped Miko's hips and began to slowly lift her. She got the hint.

Miko raised her skirt and climbed atop Kona's lap. Swana took Kona's guitar and placed it to the side. Jana helped Miko sink down on Kona's shrinking manhood. Miko shivered, feeling it grow inside her and spread her walls. Jana stayed behind Miko, using her demonic strength to lift the girl up and down.

Miko didn't resist, the girl focusing now on Kona's awestruck face. In their current position Miko was seated higher than him. She looked down with an infatuated smile.

"I love you Kona." The girl whispered desperately.

Kona wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Miko."

Tears poured from Miko's eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness, but joy. She completely gave in, letting Jana control her body. She reached down to grab Kona's hands. The two lovers entwined fingers.

Shana leaned down to begin licking against Kona's ear while Miko road him. Jana looked over Miko's shoulder with a satisfied smile. Minutes later Kona painted Miko's insides. She collapsed atop Kona. As the two caught their breath Swana and Jana both descended to clean Kona's shaft.

Kona grew that goofy smile. Miko gazed tired at his chubby face before glancing down to the twins. Swana grinned, raising a hand to make a come hither motion with her finger. Miko pulled herself away from Kona. Swana and Jana made space for her. The three girls were on all four now. Miko followed their lead as they went down to lap at Kona's flaccid sex. Miko joined in, her cheeks squished between Swana and Jana's faces.

Kona looked down with a lovestruck gaze. His eyes lingered on Miko's face. She looked up hopefully, the girl nuzzling into the base of his member. Miko could see the love in his eyes. She'd do anything to have him look at her like that every day.

An hour later Kona and Miko walked hand and hand through the forest. They periodically exchanged infatuated glances. Kona walked Miko to her house.

"See you after work?" Miko questioned.

Kona leaned down to place a kiss against her lips.

"Ok. I'll come get you before we meet up with Swana and Jana."

Miko shook her head.

"They'll be working with you today right? Come with them. We should all be together." Miko said while pulling away and opening the door to her apartment.

"Are...are you sure?"

Miko paused, looking back at Kona with a contented smile.

"I still have a lot to learn, remember? Plus, we work well as a team." Miko stated playfully while walking into her home.

"Can't argue with that." Kona stated dorkily.

Miko blew him a kiss as the door closed. Kona's gaze lingered on her door for a long while, the man replaying the events of the morning in his head. He walked away wearing a huge smile.

Miko's apartment was completely empty. There was no sign that Jin had even been there. Miko leaned back against her door and slid down to her butt. She placed a hand against her chest. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

A shadowy figure watched from afar. It released a small chuckle. Jin nodded approvingly before disappearing in a plume of blue flame.

"That went well." Naruto spoke out in a pleasant tone.

Naruto appeared in the blink of the eye, the demon king sitting comfortably atop Miko's bed. He sat with his ankles crossed gracefully.

"Yea." Miko replied breathlessly.

"It will be difficult to keep up with Swana and Jana but as long as you are willing to put in the effort you'll have him for good. Now that you've gotten a taste do you think he's worth it?"

"Without question." Miko stated resolutely.

That devilish grin formed across Naruto's painted lips once more.

"Good."

**One Month Later…**

Drums played rapidly, matching the pace of a woman's masterful dancing. Well, not a woman, a demoness. The mother of the demon king.

Kyuubi shifted her hips almost impossibly quickly, the woman stomping her feet and dropping her head in an intricate dance. Her huge main of silky red hair fluttered about with the practiced movements of her voluptuous form. She was covered from head to toe in fanciful jewelry. Homemade bracelets, rings, necklaces, and a few exotic hair ornaments covered her body. Other than that the woman was completely naked.

Kyuubi's dance was sexy, rhythmic, assertive. It was a combination of a few different styles of dance. The dance of African Tribes, Native Americans, and the belly dancing of Egypt. Kyuubi's movements were unique, never before seen by anyone before today. This was the dance of her people.

Hoots and hollers echoed through the clearing. There were more demons in the football sized clearing than ever before. Many sat on tree branches outlining the clearing to get a good view.

Kyuubi spun around, her arms spread wide. Her people were cheering for her. Her eyes fell on one person in particular. Her beloved son.

Naruto watched from the sidelines like everyone else, his mates by his side. Kyuubi kept her eyes on him while she continued her dance.

"Your mother is so amazing Naru-kun." Hinata whispered breathlessly.

Naruto adorned a proud smile.

"Isn't she?" Naruto cooed.

"Even among our people Kyuubi was the best dancer. Many of our dances she created." Midnight spoke up now.

She maintained a similar look of pride since she remembered hearing stories of Kyuubi as a child. Back when she was still in the demon realm.

Naruto was twirling a finger through his silky hair while watching his mother.

"I would expect nothing less." The demon king drawled out.

Naruto's inflection drew Midnight and Hinata's attention. They exchanged knowing glances. Midnight grinned brightly and wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck.

"Our precious Naru-chan totally has a crush on the queen." Midnight teased.

Naruto released a little amused giggle.

"Maybe." The effeminate teen whispered.

Hinata and Naruto were already holding hands. She lifted his hand up to place a kiss along the back of it.

"Go." Hinata stated encouragingly.

Naruto smiled over at Hinata, the effeminate teen bending over slightly to place a tender kiss against his lover's lips. Hinata melted. They maintained that kiss for a long while before Naruto pulled away and dipped backwards flexibly. Midnight bore down on Naruto, engaging him in an upside down kiss. After indulging his mates Naruto transitioned from that flexible arch into a slow, sensual dance.

He began to spin, moving outwards towards the woman who was currently the center of attention.

The cheers and roars of the demon crowd only increased when seeing Naruto join in. Naruto's kimono fluttered up as he kept spinning. Finally he fell backwards. Barely an inch before his back hit the ground a hand caught him. Kyuubi grinned down to her son, the woman licking her lips hungrily.

When she tugged him up Naruto wrapped both his arms around her neck. Kyuubi's palms settled on Naruto's wide hips, her clawed fingers molding and caressing the flesh. They laid their foreheads against one another and stared deeply into each other's demonic eyes.

"Happy Birthday Mother." Naruto spoke dreamily.

"Thank you Sweety." Kyuubi's silky voice drawled out.

Kyuubi raised a hand to slide a digit underneath Naruto's chin. Naruto was mesmerized. She then dipped down to engage her son in an intimate kiss.

The crowd of demons couldn't stay still after that. They erupted into dance, quickly filling the area with movement. The energy in the clearing was palpable. This night would be a celebration which would be talked about for years.

Fireworks made of blue demon fire erupted over head. Music blared, the area filled with laughter and cheer.

Kyuubi and Naruto remained still as the party moved around them. Neither wanted to be the first to break away from the kiss.

So they moved back at the same time. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's hands and entwined fingers with him. Their hips began to rotate simultaneously as they engaged in dance once more. Naruto matched Kyuubi's movements perfectly.

"This truly is a day to be celebrated." Kyuubi commented pleasantly while twirling Naruto in place.

"Oh?" Naruto questioned.

"Just look."

Kyuubi spun Naruto around and embrace him from behind, her pelvis pressing firmly against Naruto's skirted ass. Naruto followed his mother's gaze. Across the way Kona was playing the guitar. He had gotten much better in only a month's time.

He sat cross-legged, singing along with his strumming. While his guitar playing might have been subpar the pudgy man had the voice of an angel. Three women laid their heads along his thighs, all three mesmerized by his performance. Jana and Swana lay opposite each other with Miko sandwiched between them. Miko looked content. They all did.

"You've converted yet another. Once her heart was filled with hate, now replaced with joy." Kyuubi spoke proudly of her son while grinding her pelvis against his supple behind.

"She saved herself. She chose this path, I merely offered guidance." Naruto explained, the teen releasing a bothered breath.

"Modest as always. You recognized that to change her mind you couldn't just point to the many ways we are better than them. You focused on the one thing she cared about and solved that particular problem. A brilliant strategy." Kyuubi continued to dote upon her boy with compliments.

"Thank you Mother. Though tonight I'd like to focus away from such things. Tonight, I have something special for you."

Kyuubi raised a brow curiously. Naruto placed a hand along his mother's cheek in a sensual fashion, the boy giving her a pleased look. Kyuubi was very intrigued. He then pulled away, walking through the crowd. Kyuubi followed close by, her eyes noting the alluring sway of his hips. He really was his mother's son.

Kyuubi and Naruto walked for quite a while, the two taking their time to love upon each other as they traveled. They were in no rush. Once they finally arrived a few figures were waiting for them.

Midnight and Hinata stood side by side, greeting Naruto with pleasant smiles. There were three other demons in lab coats smiling just as brightly. They all stood in front of a large archway made of the root of a tree.

"What is this Son?" Kyuubi questioned curiously.

Naruto tugged his mother along by the hand until they were standing next to the others.

"Something very special like I mentioned. Are you sure it's ready?" Naruto turned to face a green haired scientist with spiky hair.

He walked up to Naruto holding a clipboard, his yellow furred mate stood at his side.

"It is ready my King. We will be able to keep the gate open for 24 hours this time. After it recharges it will stay open even longer." The man stated proudly.

Naruto bound forward and jumped at the demon, engulfing him in a hug.

"Thank you so much Hachiro, Amane, Ikuyo." Naruto spoke through a hitched breath.

The brown furred demon Ikuyo nodded with a satisfied expression.

"Our pleasure Naru-kun."

"You're welcome!" Amane's chipper voice rang.

"Son?" Kyuubi questioned again.

Naruto pulled away from Hachiro and turned to face his mother. He then raised his hand and gestured towards the archway.

"Mother, I wanted to make your birthday one to remember. I hope you like it. We've finally did it. Something that we thought impossible. We made it. A portal to the demon realm."

As Naruto said this Hachire, Ikuyo and Amane glowed with demon chakra. They placed their hands along the roots of the archway and transferred their energy into it. As they did a dark, swirling red portal appeared.

Kyuubi's expression was like nothing anyone had ever seen. Her eyes were as big as saucers. Her mouth hung agape, tears immediately began to stream from her eyes.

"You...You did it?" Kyuubi stated in an uncharacteristically shocked manner.

Naruto walked forward to present a dainty hand to her. Kyuubi was frozen but after a moment she took his hand in both of hers and kissed the back of it. The woman fell to her knees, clearly overwhelmed.

"Son...I...how did you…" The woman sputtered.

Everyone around wore warm expressions. The power of Kyuubi's passion drew the attention of every demon around the world. This was a sacred moment.

"Do you like it?" Naruto questioned sweetly.

Kyuubi looked up to her boy in awe.

"Yes." Was all she managed to say.

Naruto nodded and helped the woman back to her feet. They focused on the portal now.

"You can go in now. The other side should lead directly in the middle of the capitol city." Naruto explained.

Kyuubi took a moment to compose herself. Standing side by side with her son. Kyuubi looked down to him lovingly.

"You first." Kyuubi instructed.

Naruto showed his surprise.

"Me?" He questioned.

Kyuubi smiled warmly.

"I'll be close behind."

Naruto went wide eyed but complied with his mother's request. He took a step forward to stand alone at the gate. He looked back at his mates. Midnight had the biggest grin. Hinata was overwhelmed, tears streaming down her face. She wiggled her fingers to wave him goodbye.

"We'll be right behind you." Midnight said reassuringly while tugging Hinata close.

Naruto nodded as he focus back on the portal. He stepped forward and disappeared through the veil.

Two eight tailed, fox-faced demons faced each other, both smirking. They charged, grabbing each other's shoulders and pushing against their opponent. When they collided, an explosion of chakra erupted between them.

A stadium of voices cheered and shouted as the two fought. After a few seconds they jumped away from each other and lowered their stances, preparing to charge again.

When they did a large crackling red portal appeared between them. The crowd was silenced, everyone looked on in alarm. A figure stepped out from the portal. Naruto, the demon king.

He walked forward noting the dark red sky. His demonic purple eyes were filled with wonder and a bit of anxiety. He stood regally. The stadium filled with tens of thousands looked on speechlessly.

"Hi." Naruto stated simply.

The two closest demons stared Naruto down. They were huge, at least 7 feet tall. They walked over to Naruto, towering over him. Naruto noted that not only were they extremely muscular, but they were also completely naked.

They began to speak but Naruto didn't recognize their language. After a moment of pause Naruto raised both his hands. The demons looked at him tentatively. They recognized the gesture. Both giant demons dropped down to one knee. They took Naruto's hand and kissed the back of it. Naruto watched them adoringly.

"Let me try this." Naruto spoke out loud once more.

"_**It's good to finally meet you." **_Naruto said through the demonic link.

Every face in the stadium showed their utter shock. Thousands of fox-faced demons jumped from the stands to quickly close the distance to Naruto. The sea of faces was endless. Naruto heard them speak. He heard their joy, their elation, their disbelief.

"_**It's Him."**_ Was one voice of many.

"_**It's really him."**_

"_**He found his way here."**_

"_**It's…."**_

"_**It really is…"**_

"_**NARUTO!"**_

What seemed like a million voices shouted Naruto's name in unison. They engulfed him, speaking excitedly in their language while simultaneously speaking through the demonic link. He received kisses to his hands and cheeks. The boy was overwhelmed. There wasn't a dry eye to be seen.

"_**Certainly this is a jest. My nephew is here?"**_ A loud voice drowned out the rest.

The sea of demons parted ways for a particular individual. Naruto turned his attention to that individual and went wide eyed.

This demon had a striking resemblance to Kyuubi. At least back when she still maintained her full demon form. The other demons gave Naruto space.

The man was toned but not overly muscular. His body was covered in red fur. He held the face of a fox but had similar markings in his fur reminiscent of Kyuubi. His blood-red hair was so long it dragged along the ground behind him.

The man stood over Naruto smirking in a familiar way. It was uncanny. He moved just like Kyuubi. Naruto stared up in awe.

"_**Welcome Nephew." **_The man's silky voice drawled out.

Even when he spoke in that foreign language his words sounded so sensual. The man had nine fox tails swaying behind him, more than any other demon around. His tails engulfed Naruto and pulled the boy into a loving embrace. His hands then cradled Naruto's face as he dipped down to place a passionate kiss against Naruto's lips.

Naruto squealed in surprise, resting his palms against the man's chest.

"_**Torturing my boy already Dear Brother?"**_

All eyes shifted to see Kyuubi walk out of the portal. There was a deathly silence for what seemed like an eternity. All froze. Kyuubi released a knowing chuckle, the woman speaking in a foreign tongue.

"_**Miss me?"**_

"_**The queen has returned!"**_ A chorus of a billion voices shouted simultaneously.

Naruto was having a hard time taking it all in. Kyuubi looked to her son's overwhelmed face with deep satisfaction. She spoke in the language only her and Naruto would be able to understand, at least in this world.

"Now we are home."

**That's the end of the Chapter. Please review!**

Woah! That was a journey. It got a bit raunchy towards the end there but I just can't help it. A lot happened in this chapter. This will probably be the last chapter in this "time period" for a while. Next chapter I'm going to jump to a different period in time. So prepare yourself for that. I'll try to put out the next chapter on Sunday. Anyway, tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading. Tootles!


	6. Chapter 6

**Important:** Before you make a judgement about Naruto in this chapter please read chapter 7 as well. That will give the full context of Naruto's beliefs and perspective. I hope you enjoy these two bonus chapters.

Alright so let me talk about this chapter. I'm doing a time jump. Backwards. I hinted that I'd be doing something like this. Just so you guys aren't too confused. The setting of this chapter is after the Chunin exams during the attack on Konoha by the Sound and Sand village. Naruto is between 13 and 14 in this chapter. In the cannon Naruto should be a year older than everyone because he was held back a year. So I believe that in the cannon he was around 13 when he graduated and the others should have been 12. I don't think it was a full year between graduation and the Chunin exams but I'm saying it's a full year in my story. I just think it makes more sense. Plus it gives my Naruto time to do a bunch of stuff that I won't be getting into in this chapter.

So to clarify, Naruto has already gone to the wave country by this point. He's already been through the Chunin exams. Now this is directly after the exam. Hope this helps. I may devote a few more chapters to this timeline or jump around again. We'll see how I feel. Either way, Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**"Speech within the demonic link."**_

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech."_

**Chapter 6**

**On with the story**

Panicked black eyes shifted about wildly. The man they belonged to sprang up from his lying position. He quickly rose to his feet and looked around in confusion and alarm. All he could see was white in every direction. He stood in an empty room.

"Where am I? What's going on!?" The man yelled while looking around frantically.

"Hello Haturo Mishiba. We have much to discuss." Someone called out, drawing the man's attention.

Hatura swiveled about to find the source of that voice. His eyes fell on the pretty face of what looked to be a blonde teenage girl. Beautiful purple eyes stared up at him.

"Who are you? What is this?" Haturo questioned with a distraught expression.

The stranger's head tilted to the side.

"You don't recognize me?"

Haturo shook his head silently.

"I don't. Please just tell me what's going on? Am...am I dead? The last thing I remember was...the house. The roof fell...I…" The man rambled.

The stranger grew a solemn smile.

"To answer your question. Yes, you are dead. My name is Naruto. You know me as Naruto Uzumaki, the demon child."

It took a few seconds for Naruto's words to sink in. The man's face shifted from a look of shock, then horror, to anger, then finally grief.

"Then this is hell." He stated bitterly.

Naruto smile became gentler.

"Not quite. Right now your body is laying underneath a ton of rubble. Your heart has stopped beating. You've been dead for several minutes now. Yet your brain is intact. Within that brain holds a hint of consciousness. Through my power I'm able to talk to you before your soul moves on. But only briefly." Naruto explained.

Haturo narrowed his eyes, his brow wrinkling.

He was a middle aged man. A civilian merchant. He had a wife and child. He adorned plain clothes and lived a simple life. Yet as Naruto spoke a bitter hate welled up inside him. He remembered the destruction Kyuubi wrought 14 years ago and like most villagers still considered Naruto and Kyuubi one in the same.

"There is nothing a demon has to say that I want to hear." Haturo spat out.

Naruto seemed unphased by the man's hateful words.

"Even if what I had to offer would allow you to see your family again?" Naruto questioned.

Haturo froze. Naruto gazed off to the side, drawing Haturo's gaze as well. An image appeared in the otherwise white room. A distraught woman was running with a crowd. A little girl held her hand. The woman had tears pouring down her face.

"Akani...Akari…" Haturo whispered while reaching desperately towards the image.

"You saved them. They are safe. Your sacrifice wasn't in vain." Naruto spoke up.

Haturo stared at the image of his family, the man focused on the older woman's face.

"What will they do without me? Akani doesn't work. How will she support our daughter?" Haturo was distraught.

"With you gone she'll have to rely on the village to help take care of them. Akani will find work. They won't live the life you dreamed but it will be a life." Naruto explained before making the image fade.

Haturo stared at the spot where the image was. He fell to his knees, his arms hanging limply at his side. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"No...no...no…" He rambled.

"That is why I am here. I wish to give you a second chance." Naruto spoke up, drawing the man's attention.

Haturo looked up to Naruto with teary eyes. Naruto maintained his regal posture, stepping forward to close the distance between them. He held a sympathetic gaze.

"The world is cruel. You are yet another victim of a harsh system. Another casualty of unending war. Your family will suffer without you. Even when you were by their side they suffered in countless ways. I seek to end this damnable cycle one person at a time. I hope to do that by having you join my family. As a part of my family I will protect you, provide for you, love you. You and your family will be safe and finally have someone looking out for you."

Naruto could see the conflicted look in the man's eyes. Then anger.

"A demonic trick. I can see through you. Hanging my family over my head as a bargaining chip. I see you for what you are demon!" Haturo yelled, rising to his feet to hover over Naruto.

Naruto was significantly shorter than the man, being only a teen. Even as a young teen Naruto was short for a boy. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I have no intentions of misleading you. I merely showed you an image that you hold most dear so your decision can be an informed one. I am a demon as you say. My family, a demonic one. I have no intention of hiding that fact."

As Naruto said this he took a few steps back and began to shift into his full demonic form. His golden ears sprouted from atop his head. His whiskers became more prominent, his nails, which were painted white, grew longer. Naruto wore a white feminine kimono of his mother's making. There was a slit in the back near his tailbone that allowed his 5 golden tails to spring outward.

His five tails began to sway gently behind him. A shiver crept up Haturo's spine.

"I am a demon. My offer is for you to join me, become a part of my family. In doing so you will live again. You will be protected, safe, strong, virtually immortal. You daughter who suffers a life threatening illness will be cured of it upon converting. Your wife who worries constantly about money will be free of those worries as she is provided everything she needs. As a demon you will have the life you dreamed of."

Haturo was seething at this point. He charged forward and wrapped both his hands around Naruto's neck, picking the small boy up by the throat.

"Do you take me for a fool!?" The man roared.

Naruto did nothing to defend himself. His feet hovered several inches off the ground. He maintained his regal posture even as the man's nails dug into his skin.

"It is merely an offer. Simply say no and you'll pass on to rest."

Naruto had no problem speaking while Haturo attempted to strangle him. Naruto seemed completely oblivious to the man's assault. Naruto's skin was thick yet soft at the same time. Haturo growled in frustration before dropping the effeminate teen. Naruto landed on his bare feet without a sound.

"Get out of my sight." Haturo commanded, turning his back to Naruto.

"As you wish. Rest in peace Haturo. Before you go I offer one final thing. An expression of my gratitude for enduring my proposal."

"There is nothing…" Haturo began.

"A final moment to say goodbye to your wife and daughter."

Haturo froze, turning his head to the side to cast a disbelieving glance out the corner of his eye towards Naruto.

"It is your choice of course. You can simply pass on and leave the world now. Or I can bring them here to speak with you. You weren't able to tell them how much you loved them before the house collapsed. This may be your chance." Naruto explained.

The image of Haturo's family showed again. Haturo starred on in indecision.

"You have 1 minute before my jutsu ends. If your answer is no then you'll pass on. Either way, I wish you well Haturo." Naruto explained before fading from sight.

Haturo was fixated on his wife and daughter. He approached the image and reached a hand forward, attempting to caress the face of his wife. His fingers passed through the image. Haturo closed his eyes, the man's chest throbbing.

"Let me see them." Haturo whispered in desperation.

"Mommy where are we?" A tiny voice questioned in fear.

"I don't know Sweety. Stay close." Came another voice.

Haturo swiveled around to see his wife and daughter facing away.

"Akani?" Haturo spoke out.

The woman turned around and went wide eyed, her expression looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Haturo...it can't be. Who are you?" The woman questioned with suspicion.

"Daddy!" The girl squealed out excitedly.

"Akari stay close to Mommy." The woman instructed, tugging Akari close.

"But it's Daddy." The girl replied with a confused frown.

Akani watched Haturo warily. She stared into his eyes. She recognized those dark irises. Akani gasped, lifting one hand to cover his mouth.

"But...I saw you die." She spoke out in disbelief.

Haturo ambled over to her. He was silent as he engulfed his wife in an intimate embrace. The woman melted.

"I'm sorry." He said in a trembling voice.

"Hunny what's going on?" Akani asked, clearly overwhelmed by the moment.

Naruto watched the family from afar. Given Haturo's injuries the man had about an hour left. Naruto could already see darkness slowly closing in on the otherwise white room that they all occupied. Naruto let the family share their goodbyes in private.

**Later...**

Haturo held his daughter in one arm, his other arm wrapped around the waist of his wife. They whispered softly into each other's ears. Akani looked past her husband's shoulder to see the light of the room fading, to be slowly replaced by darkness.

"Hunny." She whispered in alarm.

Haturo looked around him in distress.

"It is time Haturo Mishiba." Naruto voice resounded as he appeared.

The family all turned to face him. Akani gave Naruto a harsh look. Haturo's gaze was much softer. He looked desperate.

"What must I do?" Haturo questioned.

"You must forgive me."

Haturo went wide eyed. Naruto continued.

"I know the pain I've brought you. The friends and family members I killed all those years ago. Despite that, in order to live again, to join my family, you must forgive me. The transformation cannot work if your heart still hold hate."

"How can you expect him to forgive you for all you've done demon!?" Akani yelled out now.

The woman looked to be in her thirties. Old enough to remember Kyuubi's attack. She too had lost people close to her.

For sake of time and simplicity Naruto spoke as if he were a true incarnation of Kyuubi, taking responsibility for his mother's actions. Given that he was now Kyuubi's child he figured it would only cause more confusion to clarify that fact. So he spoke as if he were the demon which attacked Konoha all those years ago.

Haturo was conflicted. He could see the darkness creeping closer and closer.

"Can you bring them back as well? The lives you stole that day. My mother, my best friend." Haturo questioned.

"Haturo, why are we even listening to this?" Akani spoke through gritted teeth, scanning her husband's distraught face.

"Can you?" Haturo was resolute in his line of questioning.

Akani turned her gaze back to Naruto with a hint of hope. Naruto's solemn smile returned.

"I cannot."

Haturo gritted his teeth and hugged his family closer.

"Then I cannot forgive you."

Naruto nodded in understanding and acceptance. As Naruto displayed that subtle gesture Akani and Akari began to fade away.

"Daddy!" Akari's little voice cried out.

"I love you both very, very much. Never forget that."

"I love you too. That will never change." Akani's voice was barely a whisper as she disappeared.

Haturo was left alone now with Naruto. He lifted a hand to see his fingers fading away. Naruto watched him for a moment before erupting in blue flame.

"Thank you...for giving me the chance to be with my family one last time." Haturo's weak voice whispered out, it too was fading.

Naruto nodded before completely disappearing. Haturo faded soon after.

Naruto found himself in an abandoned building. He was surrounded by rubble and blood. There was a large hole in the ceiling. He was kneeling down, two fingers pressed against the forehead of a dead body. The corpse of Haturo. Haturo's lifeless form lay crushed underneath a pile of debris, his eyes wide in shock. A single tear trailed down the man's cheek.

Naruto removed his fingers from Haturo's forehead to instead place a gentle kiss against his cold skin.

"Go in peace Haturo Mishiba." Naruto whispered softly, rising to his feet and returning to his regal posture as he departed.

Naruto exited the building, walking calmly out into the streets and onto a battlefield.

Explosions and screams were heard in the distance. The city of Konoha was a warzone. Sand and Sound shinobi flooded the streets and rooftops, attacking anyone in sight. Leaf village shinobi battled and did their best to repel the invasion.

Off in the distance a giant toad materialized out of a cloud of smoke, crushing a few Sound shinobi beneath its weight. Atop its head was Jiraiya. He looked out on the destruction in frustration.

"Where is Sarutobi-Sensei?"

Naruto continued on, moving towards another lifeless body. This one was a sound village shinobi. He bent over to press two fingers against the shinobi's forehead. Barely a second later a sweet smile formed across Naruto's lips.

"Welcome to the family." Naruto whispered.

The lifeless body erupted in flame, transporting far away. As Naruto stood up a voice called out to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. New orders. The enemy force is much stronger than we anticipated. We need you and your squad to reenforce the front gate." A shinobi riding a dog called out from atop a roof.

"My family and I will not be interfering in this conflict." Naruto stated bluntly.

The shinobi's eyes widened.

"What the hell do you mean!? Defying a direct order from your superior is treason!" The man shouted in rage.

Naruto stopped and looked up at the man with a gentle smile.

"I suppose I should tell Tsunade myself." The teen commented idly before disappearing from the shinobi's vision.

"What the hell do you mean you won't interfere!?" Tsunade barked out.

She was currently standing with her hands clasped together in concentration. She stood in the middle of a circle. Four other masked Ninja stood around her. They were helping her cast a protective Jutsu to guard as many citizens as possible. Tsunade's slugs swarmed the village, helping Tsunade protect the citizens while the other Leaf Village shinobi fought off the invasion.

"This is a conflict of your own making. I will not take sides." Naruto explained calmly.

"I'm asking you to save lives! No, ordering you to. You are still a Leaf Village shinobi!"

Tsunade was livid.

"Save lives? You have no idea what you ask."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"My request couldn't be any simpler. When you agreed to become a Leaf Village shinobi you told us that you wouldn't spill blood in the name of Konoha. Given your history I understood and accepted that decision. Still, right now there is much you could do to protect innocent lives that does not involve spilling blood."

Tsunade paused for a moment to concentrate before breaking her meditation and walking forward. They stood above the Hokage monument overlooking the village. She walked next to Naruto.

"Even now I protect the village without spilling blood. As a medical nin, despite my strength, this is the best use of my power. The others are the ones who will draw blood."

Just as she said that Gamabunta appeared in the distance with it's sword drawn. That gigantic weapons came down atop a crowd of enemy shinobi. Jiraiya was rampaging about with his crew of summoned toads.

"You could stop all of this. Cast sleep jutsu at the very least. I know how strong you are. If you wanted you could disable every attacking shinobi just like that." Tsunade snapped her fingers.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You are correct. I could stop this invasion within a few moments."

"Then just do it." Tsunade ordered.

Naruto paused, his eyes wandering in contemplation.

"Did you know that Konoha has taken more innocent lives than any other village." Naruto questioned idly.

Tsunade froze, the woman balling her fists.

"That's a lie."

Naruto's demonic gaze shifted up to the woman. She was much taller than the teen.

"In the year that you have known my family, have you know us to lie?"

"What you are claiming is impossible. The Sound alone has wiped out dozens of villages." Tsunade pointed out.

"A fraction of the blood that Konoha has spilled in the name of it's own survival."

"That's fucking bullshit!"

Tsunade walked in front of Naruto and glared down at him. Her shadow engulfed his petite figure. She shook in fury, knowing that despite all her strength she could do nothing against the boy's power.

Naruto raised two fingers. Tsunade paused. She knew that gesture. She'd seen it several times in past conversations with him. Begrudgingly the woman closed her eyes. Naruto placed his fingers against her forehead.

"Since its inception Konoha has been arguably the strongest village. Your grandfather Hashirama was the strongest known shinobi to exist in recorded history. Other than the Sage of Six Paths and his children of course. In order to protect this village even the great Hashirama committed unspeakable acts."

Naruto began to show Tsunade a scene of the battles Hashirama participated in. The blood that was spilled. Not all of it were against enemy military.

Tsunade turned her gaze away.

"Any war will have unintended casualties. Unlike the Sound we do not intentionally target civilians."

Naruto stared at Tsunade.

"You can't be that naive." Naruto was genuinely surprised.

"At least he didn't." Tsunade corrected herself.

Naruto nodded.

"True. Hashirama never targeted innocent civilians. None the less more innocent civilians died under his regime than almost any other village combined in the time frame of his rule."

Tsunade was resolute.

"It was war. He did what he had to do to defend this village. If he didn't win then a village without our compassion would rule and many more would suffer."

Naruto smiled.

"Now you come to the heart of my dilemma."

Tsunade frowned, confusion evident on her brow. Naruto waved a hand, shifting the scene before them to the modern era.

"No matter which village holds the most power innocent civilians will die in droves. Whether it be the "unintentional" casualties of Konoha's actions or the intended actions of a village like the Sound, death is assured."

"You are comparing murder to manslaughter. Even you must admit murder is worse." Tsunade argued.

"If for every one person the Sound murders, Konoha destroys two lives in manslaughter, which would you say is worse?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade paused to think. She knew this would be an important answer.

"It's not the same. With Konoha in power we will seek to create a world where we steadily reduce the amount of death needed. Not only that, those who survive will live a much better quality of life. Were a village like the Sound to achieve a power similar to ours they would cause much more suffering. That's why we need to be the strongest village. Even if we kill innocents in the process of defending ourselves, it's better than a village like the Sound holding the same power as we do now."

Naruto nodded, acknowledging Tsunade's reasoning. The visions ended and the two found themselves back at the top of the Hokage monument. Only a single second had passed.

"What if I told you that Konoha was actually the greater evil. That the continued prosperity of Konoha and status of Konoha as the strongest village would cause more suffering than any other village given similar status. What would you say to that?"

"I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't. Not from what I've seen." Tsunade retorted.

"But what if it were true? Would you then let Konoha fall in order to reduce the amount of suffering in the world?"

Tsunade gazed upon Naruto harshly.

"It's not a notion I am willing to even entertain."

Naruto nodded.

"I didn't think so."

Naruto walked in front of Tsunade now to gaze upon the warzone that was Konoha.

"I cannot say that Konoha will cause more suffering to the least deserving people going into the future. But I cannot say the opposite either. Konoha does so much evil, causes so much pain. Even your civilians have a hand in that evil. Take a merchant as an example. The taxes taken from him are used to fund military operations, buy and forge gear. Explosive tags forged using his tax dollars were used to break the dam which caused the great massacre of Amegakure all those years ago."

"You can't blame our citizens for the necessary actions of our shinobi!" Tsunade interrupted.

Naruto gazed back at her with sad eyes.

"Yet I do. They are all complicit cogs in the wheel. A man like Hatura Mishiba simply working hard to provide for his family causes a ripple of causation that leads to funding a training program which steeled the hand of Itachi in slaughtering the Uchiha."

"That's ridiculous! Haturo cannot be blamed in any degree for the massacre of the Uchiha, or Amegakure."

Naruto released a soft breath, returning his attention to the smoking village.

"I am not saying this his actions were wrong or bad. That is not the point. The point is that regardless of how you view the morality of human action, many actions cause a ripple of endless suffering. In order to stop it, that fact needs to be acknowledged. You can take responsibility for the negative consequences of your actions without viewing your actions as evil or wrong. If more humans did that then this world would be so much better. Sarutobi has done it. He's taken responsibility for many of his actions which has caused so much suffering. Including the training of Orochimaru. Even now he works to give back to a world who's suffering he is partly responsible for. That is one of many reasons why my mother adores him so. Despite his human limitations he saw the truth and was not afraid to accept the responsibility of what his actions had wrought."

"My sensei is in no way responsible for Orochimaru's choices. He did the best he could!" Tsunade screamed.

Naruto gained a saddened look.

"Your perspective is a major reason humans can never know peace. You are so far removed from the consequences of your actions. You only care about the first few ripples. I take into consideration the full history and effect of every action among every person who has ever lived within the past few thousand years. As my power grows I can see further and further back in time. The more I've seen the more I've come to realize the truth. With a few small exceptions, every human is responsible for this terrible world. Every human fuels the fire."

Tsunade was shaking in frustration.

"That's just...I can't...that's so stupid. You're just making an excuse for abandoning your people!" The woman shouted while pointing an accusatory finger at Naruto.

"Regardless of who you are now, this is where you were born. You were one of us. Are one of us. Even if it's just a small bit. There has still got to be some humanity left inside of you. A part of you that is good." Tsunade spoke softer now.

She dropped to one knee and placed a hand along Naruto's shoulder.

"Close your eyes and see their faces. The faces of scared people who want nothing but to live a good life, to be safe. Who would never hurt a fly. No rationalization makes letting them die ok. Especially when you have the power to stop it. Whether it be citizens of the Sound Village, The Sand, or Konoha. If you want to do good, be good, you have an obligation to protect them. It's as simple as that. In obsessing so much on the big picture you are ignoring the smaller picture right in front of you."

Tsunade lectured. Naruto watched the woman for a long while. He could see her conviction, her desire to do good, to simply protect those who cannot protect themselves.

"I admire your passion Tsunade. This is why I don't blame you too harshly. You did not choose your nature. You simply adapted to a cruel world. Which is why I am doing everything within my power to do the most good within this terrible system. It's unfortunate that you cannot see the benevolent in my actions, or lack of action."

Tsunade's grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened.

"What benevolence?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Naruto was unfazed by her grip.

"I cannot take sides in this conflict because no matter who I save it will cause a ripple of consequences which will lead to immeasurable suffering. I wish it were as simple as you say. I wish I could just save lives like Haturo and rest easily knowing I've done good. But whether or not you realize it, saving him and those like him on this day would be like trying to quench thirst with seawater. Satisfying in the moment, yet damaging in the long term. Knowing what I know now, to act in such a way would be reckless, irresponsible. Especially when an alternative course of action would cause far less suffering."

Tsunade balled her fist.

"What action could possibly be more justified than saving the villagers right now? "

Naruto's expression became more tranquil.

"Removing them from the equation. I will offer those that die today a chance to join my family. Because they would have died anyway my taking them with me will minimize the consequences of their existence. Every person I turn into a demon will reduce the overall suffering within the world. Eventually there will be only demons and animals. Humanity will become an unfortunate memory. The pointless, unending suffering and cruelty of humans will be gone for all time to be replaced by the bliss and harmony of demon society. That is how I'll reduce suffering. That is how I'll douse the flame. By gradually removing those who would stoke it. I will remove humans from the equation entirely."

Tsunade rose to her feet and sent a hard punch crashing against the side of Naruto's face.

"You monster!" She screamed.

Naruto didn't budge an inch. The power of her punch left a crater in the ground beneath Naruto's feet. Her knuckles collided cleanly with his skin, even slightly molding the flesh. Naruto's skin was soft to the touch yet at the same time Tsunade felt like she was punching a mountain.

She winced from the pain, breaking a few bones in her hand. Tattoos spread across her body, healing her.

Naruto's gaze lingered on her before looking away.

"I respect you Tsunade. The only consolation I can give is that soon this will all be a distant memory. I will end this hell for us all."Naruto stated resolutely before stepping forward and falling off of the Hokage monument.

Tsunade dropped to her knees and punched at the ground, making the earth shake. She shook her head in frustration before clapping her hands together. Her focus returned to her work of protecting the villagers. What more could she do?

Naruto walked through Konoha once more. A few Sand shinobi sprinted past him. Naruto was shrouded in a jutsu that made him invisible to their eyes.  
_**  
**_"_**She is so small-minded and selfish. She only cares about herself and her people. She seeks to judge us while not caring about just how much suffering her people cause every single day." **_Spoke the angry voice of Midnight from within the demonic link.

"_**I do not blame her My Love. Given her perspective she is doing everything she can. What more can you expect of a human? Were you in her shoes, were you capable of seeing so little, feeling so little, would you behave differently?"**_ Naruto posed that question while kneeling down in front of another dead body."_**I have known humans who were capable of seeing beyond themselves. Hiru-kun did. My husband did. It is possible." **_Kyuubi interjected now_**.**_She was notably more calm than the younger demoness. Naruto nodded in agreement. "_**Possible but extremely unlikely. Even more unlikely for Tsunade given her upbringing. She was thrust into a violent world where her survival and the survival of her people was contingent upon the blood of others. Most people are. The monks you encountered, the man you took as your husband, who looked past themselves and gained enlightenment, who provided for themselves and others, contributing very little to the suffering in the world, they were outliers. Only able to achieve that because of fortunate circumstances. The geography they occupied allowed them relative peace. All of them only achieved that based on the environment they grew up in, the people they were able to meet. A stroke of luck. To transcend one's own nature is a daunting task. I would no more expect Tsunade and her kind capable of overcoming their nature than I would expect you to sacrifice me for your own gain Mother. Even Sarutobi, despite having acknowledged his role in this quagmire, could not help but fan the flames as well. His choice made little difference because the well had already been tainted."**_Kyuubi watched her son through the demonic link with an inquisitive gaze.

_**"I would still hold them accountable. There is so much they can do to minimize the suffering they cause yet they simply refuse. I would not have our family suffer while they struggle to improve. A process which has no end in sight. A process I doubt they'd even complete before engineering their own destruction and/or the destruction of our family." **_She explained.  
_**  
**_"_**I agree Mother. Though I can't help pitying them as victims of circumstance. However you needn't worry. Despite them being victims I still consider them at least partially responsible for the consequences of their actions. I won't let their self pity or hate stop me from creating the new world. I can create the new world while at the same time acknowledging the tragedy inherent in it." **_

"_**You are too good for this world."**_ Kyuubi whispered adoringly. Naruto gave a gentle smile. "_**I merely try my best." **_Naruto's fingers were inches away from touching the forehead of the corpse. The corpse was missing an arm and a leg. The appendages clearly blown off by an explosion.  
**  
**"**Hurry home Son. Those who appreciate your efforts miss you." **Kyuubi cooed.

Naruto's smile widened.

"**Will do Mother." **

A panicked pair of eyes shifted about frantically. A woman rose to her feet, swiveling around to scan her environment. She was in a white room with no other distinguishing features. There was just an empty whiteness as far as the eye could see. A voice drew her attention. She swiveled around to lay eyes upon the demon king.

"Kumiko Yashabi, we have much to discuss."  
**  
That's the end of this Chapter. Please review~**

Hope you guys enjoyed that and I hope the time jump wasn't too confusing. How did you guys think I portrayed Tsunade? I am actually not super familiar with Tsunade as a character because I really didn't like her character that much or watch a bunch of episodes with her. I've seen her big fight scenes and small moments here and there but other than that she wasn't very interesting to me. Still I actually tried to be as true to her character as possible. From my viewing in the show I think she's a bit of a hot head. She has the Will Of Fire, which means she is willing to sacrifice her life to protect Konoha. Hopefully I got her right.

About this timeline. Like I mentioned before, I might stick with this timeline for a few chapters or I might jump around again. My goal with this story now is to slowly fill in the gaps of events that leads to Naruto's eventual takeover of the world. A lot happens so there are a lot of things I could show. We'll see where I decide to take this. I have a few ideas but feedback would also be appreciated. Thanks for reading! Tootles!


	7. Chapter 7

This is probably the most important chapter in the story. In this chapter I provide the fullest picture of the demon family's perspective. And of course that of the demon king, Naruto. Thanks again for reading!

_**"Speech within the demonic link."**_

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech."_

**Chapter 7**

**On with the story**

"How long has it been since we've spoken dear Sensei." A slick voice spoke.

Orochimaru stood before Sarutobi, staring at the old man with a sick grin. The two were standing atop the roof of a large building which was encased in a huge black dome to mark the arena where they would battle. A genjutsu to stop the third Hokage from being reenforced.

"Far too long. There is so much that I want to say. So much that I need to apologize for." Sarutobi stated in a solemn voice.

Orochimaru was in the middle of forming his hands into signs but paused.

"An apology? How interesting." The sannin drawled.

Sarutobi watched his student with a sad smile.

"I failed you. I failed to protect you from the harshness of this world. I failed to protect your parents. I can see the path their death has set you on. Your obsession with power and immortality. Your fear. I'm sorry Orochimaru."

Orochimaru's snake-like eyes stared at the man before he released an amused chuckle.

"That guilt must be heavy. You'd be best to put it out of your mind. I haven't thought about them in years." The snake explained before sprinting forward.

Sarutobi's smile brightened.

"Thank you."

Sarutobi stood still as Orochimaru got within striking distance. He sent a punch speeding towards Sarutobi's face.

"Don't thank me yet Sensei." The man's sinister voice oozed out.

That punch got within an inch of Sarutobi's face but hit nothing but air. Sarutobi dodged it with an effortless tilt of his head. He cradled a pipe in his hand and didn't even bother putting it away. Orochimaru continued his swift assault, engaging Sarutobi in Taijutsu.

Sarutobi took subtle steps to dodge each strike, matching Orochiimaru's speed with ease.

"It's impressive that you've managed to be so light on your feet at your age." Orochimaru commented light-heartedly.

"Much has changed since last we met. Speaking of which, how have you been Orochimaru? It has been too long." Sarutobi spoke calmly despite the assault he faced.

Orochimaru jumped back and started making rapid hand signs.

"Do I bore you so much that you feel the need to engage in idle chatter to pass the time?" Orochimaru questioned.

"I just want to…" Sarutobi began but was interrupted.

"_Striking shadow snake."_ Orochimaru thought as his tongue transformed into a snake and struck at Sarutobi like a bolt of lightning.

Sarutobi again let that attack get mere inches away. Before the attack landed Sarutobi quickly struck it with the back of his fist as if swatting a fly. The jutsu dissipated, forcing Orochimaru's tongue to return to his mouth.

"Is it a crime to want to catch up with my precious student?" Sarutobi questioned while taking a puff from his pipe.

Orochimaru watched the man warily now.

"_To block that attack so casually. Much indeed has changed. I never knew him to be so strong. A true challenge then." _Orochimaru thought to himself as that familiar slick smirk played across his mouth.

He began to form more hand signs.

"Precious? Stop Sensei, you're going to make me blush." Orochimaru mocked.

Sarutobi's gaze didn't falter.

"Yes Orochimaru. You have always been and you always will be." The old kage stated in a genuine manner.

"After expelling me from the village, abandoning me, you would still call me precious?" A hint of bitter anger seeped from Orochimaru's words.

"I'm sorry." Sarutobi stated without hesitation.

Orochimaru paused for just a moment. He drove a foreign thought from his head.

"Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!"

Two coffins began to rise from below. Sarutobi watched with indifference.

"I've failed you Orochimaru. I've failed in so many ways. I'm sorry for being unable to help you. I hope to one day make amends." Sarutobi went on.

"It's far too late for that Sensei."

As Orochimaru ended his sentence the first and second Hokage exited the coffins like Zombies.

"It's been a very long time Saru." Hashiramara spoke emotionlessly.

"Oh, it's you. You've gotten so old Sarutobi." Tobirama spoke in a similarly dull fashion.

"If you were truly alive I know you would allow this sacrifice yet I still ask your forgiveness all the same?" Sarutobi stated sadly while huffing a cloud of smoke through his nose.

"Forgiveness?' Hashirama looked confused.

Tabirama was as well. Before they could question further Orochimaru placed a kunai bound with a kanji into their heads.

"Sorry to interrupt such a heartwarming reunion." The snake's voice slithered.

"A reunion as empty as these puppets. You've sacrificed your own to complete this jutsu. Yet these are not the men I knew. They are but pale shadows." Sarutobi pointed out.

Orochimaru released an amused chuckle.

"Is that so? What do you two think of that?" Orochimaru directed his question to the two resurrected Hokage.

They moved silently forward to engage Sarutobi. Their pace quickened with every passing second until they were sprinting at full speed.

"Watch closely Orochimaru." Sarutobi instructed.

Orochimaru raised a brow in interest. Hashirama was the first to arrive, striking at Sarutobi to engage the old man in Taijutsu. Sarutobi once again dodged the strikes with little effort.

Tobirama joined the fight soon after. Their combined strikes forced Sarutobi to actually use one hand to help defend himself. He still held his pipe in the other. None of their attacks got through. He delivered a kick to Tobirama's gut and slammed the back of his fist against Hashirama's face.

Both were sent flying and recovered with backflips.

"Impressive." Orochimaru commented, clapping his hands in a taunting manner while watching from the side.

"_Water Style: Water Shock Wave." _

Tobirama clapped his hands together as a tornado of water formed around him and Hashirama. The water then gushed forward like a flood, sailing straight towards Sarutobi.

Sarutobi stared the wall of water down, knowing just how much force the wave was capable of delivering. He began to make one-handed hand signs.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall."

A giant barrier of Mud successfully blocked the wave, splitting the water apart. Sarutobi hopped up to stand atop his wall. He spotted Hashirama making hand signs.

Gigantic tree roots began to emerge from the roof below.

"Hidden Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence."

The tree roots sprang to life, destroying Sarutobi's mud wall. They then went on to create an entire forest. A hostile one. Branches and vines struck at Sarutobi. He jumped swiftly about, dodging the never ending onslaught.

"Are you watching Orochimaru?" Sarutobi called out.

Orochimaru craned his neck up in interest. Catching Orochimaru's gaze, Sarutobi bent his knees before taking off into the air. The old man sailed upwards above the forest. He made a few one-handed hand signs before taking a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame."

Sarutobi spat from his lips an ocean of fire. The heat washed over the forest, burning it to cinders. Orochimaru was forced to jump away and watch in awe at the sheer scale of that attack.  
_  
_"_This is...not possible."_ Orochimaru thought to himself.

Sarutobi fell from the sky now into that burning forest. He emerged from the embers like a thing out of hell. The man was completely unscathered despite the seering heat. Hashirama and Tobirama jumped to Orochimaru's side, ready for another assault. Orochimaru looked to the two resurrected Hokage in doubt.

"_How could he be so much stronger than them?" _Orochimaru continued to contemplate internally.

"The answer is two fold. I told you that the creatures you have resurrected are mere shadows of the men I knew."

As Sarutobi said this the man disappeared from sight to Orochimaru's great alarm. In an instant Sarutobi appeared again. Except now there were three. Two stood in front of Hashirama and Tobirama while one stood in front of Orochimaru.

"_Clones? How did he conjure them so quickly?"_

"You will soon find out." Sarutobi answered again.

"_Is he reading my mind?" _

Sarutobi kept his eyes on Orochimaru as his hand grasped Hashirama and Tobirama's forehead.

"Reanimation Release!" Sarutobi announced.

Hashirama and Tobirama's eyes rolled into the back of their head as they fell over. The real bodies of the sacrifice victims were revealed to be two sound village shinobi.

"I spoke of their sacrifice earlier. I allowed you to complete your reanimation jutsu so you could truly see the difference in our strength." Sarutobi explained.

"Where did you come across such power? When?" Orochimaru hissed in frustration before opening his mouth wide.

A sword shot from his gullet straight for Sarutobi. It landed clean, sending the man sailing backwards. Orochimau's neck sprang up as if made of rubber, sailing higher into the sky as the length of the sword grew. The impact of the sword caused scars in the ground before finally stopping.

A cloud of dust kicked up, obscuring visibility. Orochimaru watched carefully, waiting for the dust to clear. When it did the man's eyes widened.

Sarutobi stood on his feet holding the edge of the sword in one hand barely in inch from his chest. Sarutobi looked different. He was much, much younger. He looked to be in his early twenties. Orochimaru could barely remember his Sensei ever being so young. Just as prominent as Sarutobi's youth was the extra appendages sprouting from the man.

Two furry brown fox ears jutted out from the top of Sarutobi's head. Sarutobi's helmet-like hat now had two slits which accommodated the added extremities. Two long brown fox tails jutted out from Sarutobi's tailbone, swaying gently behind him. His claws were longer, his nails digging harshly into the metal of the sword.

Then there were his eyes. They were the slittered, purple irises of a demon.

"As I said Orochimaru. Much has changed."

When Sarutobi's sentence ended the man's body erupted in an aura of demonic chakra. The ground shook beneath the weight of his power. His claws began to dig further into the metal of the sword before shattering it completely.

"What!?" Orochimaru exclaimed in a muffled tone.

Then he was staring point blank at a pair of demonic eyes. Sarutobi delivered a crushing punch to Orochimaru's face, obliterating a snake clone. The real body of Orochimaru sprung up from the roof only to be met by Sarutobi again.

"You've become one of Naruto's demons." Orochimaru stated in awe.

Sarutobi simply nodded.

"It makes sense now. Since Naruto visited the Land of the Wave many things about that country has changed. It's been hard to analyse because they still masquerade as human but the evidence all points to one conclusion. He's converted the Wave as he has converted you." Orochimaru accused

"Yes."

A mad grin spread across Orochimaru's face.

"Then Naruto will take over the world?"

"Yes. It has began Orochimaru. And we would...no, I would like it if you were to be a part of that?"

Sarutobi said while presenting a hand towards his student. Orochimaru hesitated. Sarutobi noted that hesitation.

"As you deduced Naruto has converted the Land of the Wave. That's why their crime rate has all but disappeared. Prosperity has returned to the region. Usurping the mob boss Gato was only a small step in comparison to the change conversion has brought. Removing Gata helped but the Wave was plagued with the same problems as any nation even before the presence of Gato. Now it is unrecognizable. Changed for the better in ways words would not do justice. Naruto would do this for all the world in time. I want you to be there to see it Orochimaru. We have a second chance." Sarutobi looked down upon his student with a desperate gaze.

Sarutobi could see the wheels turning in the man's head but out of respect stopped himself from reading Orochimaru's mind.

"The cost?" The sannin questioned.

"Those words are all too familiar." A silky voice drawled out, drawing both Orochimaru and Sarutobi's attention.

Kyuubi sauntered her way forward, the woman adorning her luxurious Victorian dress. Her nine tails swayed hypnotically behind her. Her gaze as intense and predatory as always. Orochimaru turned to face her, his grin widening.

"The Nine Tailed Fox." The snake commented excitedly.

Kyuubi stopped in front of Orochimaru, lifting a hand towards Sarutobi. Sarutobi took her hand and lifted it to his lips to place a kiss along the back of it.

"Let's talk."

Orochimaru stood naked atop a lake. Several pairs of demonic eyes stared him down. Sarutobi, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Midnight, and Naruto stood a few feet away. There was a girl standing next to Sasuke who had yet to introduce herself. She had black hair and two pink tails swaying behind her. She and Sasuke held hands as Kyuubi and Sarutobi spoke to Orochimaru.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? I think it would be wise to wait. Live among us for a time, see the benefits." Kyuubi proposed.

"Such a thing is completely unnecessary." Orochimaru proclaimed confidently.

"Orochimaru remember that the desire for power…" Sarutobi began.

"Sensei, it hurts that you would doubt me so." Orochimuru's slick voice creeped out.

Naruto and Midnight exchanged worried glances. Kyuubi looked back on her son with the same expression. Naruto walked forward now to his mother's side.

"Just tell us you are capable of living with us in peace. Based on the world we've shown you, the happy faces you've seen. You can see yourself as a part of that can't you?" Naruto questioned.

Orochimaru's intense gaze rested on the effeminate teen.

"Of course."

Naruto hesitated.

"Then we would welcome you." Naruto stated with a strained smile while stepping back.

Sarutobi moved forward, placing two fingers against Orochimaru's forehead.

"Ready?" Sarutobi questioned.

Orochimaru couldn't stop grinning.

"As ever."

Sarutobi's fingers glowed a dark red. Demonic chakra spread across Orochimaru's forehead. It grew out like tendrils, creating a bubble around him. The chakra dome swirled about, spinning gradually faster as time went on. The man's body was a silhouette from the outside. Orochimaru looked down at his hands to see the flesh ripping away. He felt no pain.

He couldn't help tossing his head back and releasing uncontrollable laughter.

Sarutobi frowned. To his side Naruto was fidgeting. Midnight embrace Naruto from behind and held him close. The sense of dread was palpable among the demon family.

After only a few seconds their fears came to pass. Orochimaru's laughter changed into agonizing screams.

Everyone gritted their teeth and showed a display of pain on their brow. Sarutobi dropped to one knee, a groan escaping his lips. Naruto turned around in Midnight's arms and pressed his forehead against the girl's sternum. Midnight held Naruto in a vice grip, her face buried in his hair. Sasuke and the girl next to him seemed the most affected. They hugged each other tightly. Her claws gashed the skin along Sasuke's back.

Kyuubi maintained her regal posture, her hands resting against her pelvis. She dug her nails into the back of her hand. Blood dripped into the water below. Naruto lifted his head and turned to watch the demonic egg with tears trailing down his cheeks. Naruto, like his mother, was able to better cope with the pain. His tears weren't of pain but of sorrow.

The egg shattered to reveal Orochimaru's grossly mutilated form. He writhed and tossed his arms about wildly, screeching in agony. He seemed half formed. The skin on half of his body was gone. One of his eyes was normal but the other was an incomplete demonic eye. He had one mangled fox ear sprouting from his head. Some of his fingers had demonic nails, other fingers didn't have nails at all. Blood spurted from his flayed figure, running down the stream.

Then Orochimaru stopped, his eyes wide in horror. He began to sink into the water but Sarutobi grabbed him.

The family was deathly silent as Sarutobi picked up Orochimaru's lifeless body. He carried the man over to the grass and lay him down. Sarutobi had a look of utter devastation.

"There was nothing that could have been done. Even if he spent 100 years amongst us the outcome would have been the same." Kyuubi stated solemnly.

"I know. Deep down I just...hoped." Sarutobi's voice was barely a whisper.

"An unfortunate lesson." Midnight spoke softly.

She could feel Sarutobi's devastation. As could they all.

"Lesson?" Sarutobi questioned.

The very instant he thought to ask that question Midnight's meaning entered his mind.

"Anything is better than this." Sarutobi spoke out now as if answering his own question.

"He deserves a burial." Naruto pointed out.

Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he does."

They all helped as one. All mourning the loss of Sarutobi's precious student. As Orochimaru's face began to disappear under the dirt all Sarutobi could see was the young, cheerful boy that Orochimaru used to be before a harsh would robbed him of innocence.

Sarutobi knelt in the dirt, his head bowed. He felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind. Then another, and another. The entire demon family huddled in on him, forming a pile of affection. Naruto lay his cheek along Sarutobi's shoulder. Sasuke held his hand. Midnight leaned her back against his. The pink-furred demoness found her place as well. Last was Kyuubi. She kneeled down at Sarutobi's side.

"It's time." Kyuubi proclaimed.

Sarutobi nodded in understanding. He lifted his head.

"I fear the worst." Sarutobi admitted.

Kyuubi reached over to entwine her fingers with his free hand.

"Then we face it together."

The support of his family helped give him courage. He closed his eyes in concentration before opening them once again. His demonic purple irises were glowing now. They glowed a dark red hugh.

Sarutobi's view changed. Strings of chakra linked everything around him in an intricate, harmonious network. Every blade of grass, every tree, every worm, every bird, everything with life was connected. Hovering above the grave of Orochimaru was a tiny chakra wisp. Sarutobi tapped into it. His perception changed, his sense of self fading to be replaced by Orochimaru's. Sarutobi began to live Orochimaru's life.

Sarutobi remembered Orochimaru's childhood. The time he spent with his mother and father. They were both shinobi from the same squad. Like many, they gave their life in service to Konoha. Sarutobi's felt Orochimaru's devastation when learning of his parent's death. He remembered seeing their dead faces before burial.

Sarutobi felt Orochimaru's depression, even leading up to his joining of the shinobi school and eventually being assigned to Sarutobi alongside Jiraiya and Tsunade. He felt the comradery he had with his team members. He even went along with many of Jiraiya pranks and perverted plots. Sarutobi remembered the chunin exams, growing together as a team and eventually proving themselves in the second shinobi world war. The entire time underneath that cold gaze, depression was turning to apathy from the amount of death he witnessed.

The death of Tsunade's lover and brother during the war was the straw that broke the camel's back. Seeing someone else so devastated by death sent Orochimaru on a path of obsession to fight against death and eventually seek power at the cost of the pain and suffering of others.

Within less than a second Sarutobi had experienced all of Orochimaru's life up until the point it was terribly ended in his failed attempt to join the demon family.

Sarutobi's eyes stopped glowing as he snapped out of his trance and hunched over, the man breathing heavily. He covered his mouth with one hand.

"It is as I feared. For virtually all his life he's known only sorrow. Crushed by the harsh reality of the world. The only joy he felt in adulthood was through causing pain to others. We did this to him. I did this to him." Sarutobi whispered in despair.

Warm hands caressed both sides of Sarutobi's cheek, drawing his tormented gaze.

"Despite all that we celebrate." Kyuubi's spoke sympathetically.

Sarutobi paused before nodding in understanding. Naruto rested a hand along Sarutobi's thigh.

"We celebrate. Focus on the joy in his life. The joy that made his life worth living. Even a man like Orochimaru had a smile worth protecting." Naruto spoke now from Sarutobi's side.

Sarutobi's eyes glowed red again as he re-lived a particular moment in Orochimaru's life.

"Mother, why do we look different from everyone else?" Came a tiny voice.

A 6 year old Orochimaru stared at himself in the mirror. Behind him a woman was brushing his hair. The resemblance was striking. While Orochimaru's hair was long, her hair was cut short. She maintained a contented smile.

"That's because we are special. Everyone is born special in some way. Some people are taller, others stronger, some smarter, some with different skin. How we look is just one way we are special." The woman explained.

"But...father doesn't look like us."

The woman embraced Orochimaru from behind, her chin resting on his neck as her cheek squished into his.

"He is special in his own way too."

The 6 year old scrunched his face in thought.

"I think you're super special Mother. More special than anyone!" Orochimaru gave a resolute nod as he addressed his mother.

Her smile widened.

"Well you're more special." The woman insisted.

"No you!"

The two went back and forth for a while until the bathroom was awash in laughter. She went back to brushing his hair. Orochimaru held a big, bright smile as he stared at their reflection.

A single tear trailed down Sarutobi's cheek. He whispered something to himself.

"You're the best Mother."

As soon as he spoke those words Sarutobi snapped back to reality. Kyuubi was watching him with a knowing smile.

"You see. Is that not a smile worth protecting? Worth celebrating?" Kyuubi questioned.

Sarutobi wiped a tear from his face.

"Absolutely."

Kyuubi leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. They closed their eyes and breathed in sync.

"This is how we celebrate his life. By remembering that smile."

From that moment forward when Sarutobi would think back to his student, despite the horrible deeds Orochimaru he done in his life, that bright smile would be at the forefront.

Later…

"It seems those that remain are of a higher quality." Gamabunta lamented as he swung his sword down on a squad of shinobi who skillfully dodged the blade.

Jiraiya was on top of the toad's head casting jutsu. He was moments away from jumping down to engage that squad more directly. He'd been busy engaging as many enemy shinobi as possible to distract them from doing damage to the village and killing civilians.

Right before Jiraiya jumped down a flare launched into the air from the distance, drawing his and the other shinobi's attention. Then all enemy attacking shinobi began to retreat.

"It seems they have had enough." Gamabunta commented.

"Let's make sure." Jiraiya proclaimed.

Gamabunta and the other toads were dismissed in a cloud of smoke. It did seem like the enemy was on retreat. He gathered with a few shinobi, coordinating to pick up the pieces of the broken city.

Konoha was a wreck. The attack had left much devastation in its wake but it survived convincingly.

Jiraiya met up with Tsunade. She was currently tending to a wounded leaf village shinobi.

"It seems we've won." Jiraiya stated triumphantly.

Tsunade finished wrapping a bandage around the shinobi's arm. The shinobi was helped to his feet by an ally. She stood up in satisfaction and turned to Jiraiya with a hardened look on her face. Jiraiya raised a brow.

"Have you seen Sarutobi-Sensei? I need to speak with him." Tsunade spoke in a serious tone.

Jiraiya shook his head.

"When I arrived I headed straight into battle. I never spotted him."

Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"_Where the hell could he be? Is he…" _

Before Tsunade could finish her dark thoughts both of their attention was interrupted by the sight of a couple Sand Shinobi running atop a roof nearby. Jiraiya and Tsunade stood on guard but were surprised to see the enemy shinobi ignoring them. One was holding his arm which was clearly covered in blood.

"The hell?" Jiraiya questioned.

"That shinobi was injured. To be so late to the retreat doesn't make any sense." Tsunade said what they both were thinking.

Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped up to a roof just as a few more Sound shinobi ran by. One was limping, an ally helped them as they departed.

"Some of them are injured. We should pursue. They could hold valuable information." Jiraiya announced.

Tsunade nodded in agreement. They both took off but didn't get far. As they jumped to the next building they caught sight of a Leaf Village shinobi standing over a group of captured Sand and Sound shinobi. What they saw was shocking. The leaf village shinobi cut the prisoner's bonds. The captured shinobi quickly made their escape.

"What is the meaning of this? What the hell are you doing!?" Tsunade's voice boomed as she jumped down to meet the shinobi who was releasing prisoners.

She was met with the one eye of Kakashi, grabbing the man's wrist. Jiraiya jumped down soon after.

"Orders from the Hokage." Kakashi explained in a dull voice.

"Orders? What orders? These men could have valuable information we could use. What possible reason could there be to release prisoners of war before they've been interrogated?"

Tsunade was livid.

Kakashi didn't speak immediately. Jiriaya watched the man's reaction carefully. Kakashi didn't have an answer to that question.

"Answer me!" Tsunade screamed.

"You're asking the wrong person." Spoke an old voice.

Everyone looked to see Sarutobi walking up wearing his hokage robes. He maintained his elderly appearance. The man had a calm visage, making his way to the trio who stood over a half dozen enemy shinobi. Sarutobi passed by Tsunade to kneel in front of the enemy shinobi with a kunai.

"You know what happens if you delay in your retreat." Sarutobi spoke to a Sand village nin.

The shinobi gave a silent nod. Sarutobi then cut his binds and that of each of his comrades. They all disappeared.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Jiraiya questioned.

Tsunade was speechless. Sarutobi rose calmly to his feet.

"We need to focus on taking care of our people right now. We will speak of this in one week." Sarutobi instructed, looking at his students.

Tsunade and Sarutobi were dumbfounded.

"Sensei…" Before Tsunade could retort Sarutobi was gone in a whirl of leaves.

Tsunade tried to focus on her work leading the medical efforts though she found herself distracted. Jiraiya the same. They didn't speak about the matter, especially given all that needed to be done to help the village recover after the attack.  
**  
A week later...**

Sarutobi sat at his desk, his thumb brushing over the glass of a picture frame that he held. His eyes seemed far off as he stared at the image.

"Come." He announced.

The door to the hokage's office opened to reveal the old Kage's two students. Tsunade and Jiraiya walked side by side. They took seats at two chairs in front of Sarutobi's desk.

"I see your senses are as sharp as ever." Jiraiya spoke out light-heartedly in an attempt to break the palpable tension in the room.

Sarutobi didn't respond. His eyes kept gazing down obsessively at the picture in his hand.

"Why did you order the release of the prisoners?" Tsunade stated bluntly, cutting straight to the chase.

Sarutobi set the picture frame down on his desk to instead retrieve a pipe from his robe. Jiraiya quickly glanced at the image. It was a family portrait. He didn't recognize any of the people in the image. It was just a regular family in traditional robes. A man stood at the side of a woman who held a baby in her arms.

Sarutobi stared down at his pipe, pausing in thought. He didn't light it up or put it in his mouth like he usually would. He didn't feel any desire to.

"Sensei." Tsunade spoke up to break the long silence that had befallen them.

"Orochimaru is dead."

There was another long silence that followed that admission. Jiraiya tore his gaze away. Tsunade clenched into her pants. Both held conflicted gazes.

"It's for the best. He can't hurt anyone anymore." Tsunade spoke up in a strained voice.

No matter how much pain he'd caused, now that he was dead Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't help remembering him as their squad mate. Neither were happy to hear the news.

Sarutobi watched their responses carefully before rising from his seat. He turned his back to them and looked out the window onto the village.

"I took his life." Sarutobi explained quietly.

"So that's where you were during the invasion? Fighting Orochimaru?" Jiraiya questioned.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Is that why you freed the prisoners? Guilt over killing Orochimaru?" Tsunade interjected.

She waited for him to answer. He didn't. She continued.

"Orochimaru was our squad mate once but the boy we knew isn't the man he became. He hasn't been that boy for a very long time. Orochimaru was a monster. He reveled in the suffering of others. After...everything that happened...he just wasn't the same. He created the Sound Village out of spite. They still hold power. I know you cared for him, we all did. But that doesn't mean we can afford to let prisoners go when not only may they hold priceless information but they can also pose a threat to us later." Tsunade ranted.

She remained in her seat, speaking calmly sensing how upset her Sensei was.

"I did this." Sarutobi stated cryptically.

He kept his gaze focused on the wrecked village.

"No you didn't!" Tsunade finally rose from her seat in anger.

"Tsunade, calm down." Jiraiya stated in alarm.

Tsunade ignored him.

"I spoke to Naruto. He said you are taking responsibility for Orochimaru's actions. You blame yourself for what he became. The only person responsible for Orochimaru's choices is Orochimaru. You were and are a good teacher. You cared about us, taught us the value of life, of comradery, of sacrificing ourselves for others, for the people we love. You did everything you could to lead Orochimaru down the right path. No one blames you for what he became and no one should. He is the monster, he orchestrated this attack, he caused the death of innocent civilians and experimented on people. None of that is on you!" Tsunade went on.

Sarutobi just listened as he looked down at the village. Jiraiya nodded in agreement with Tsunade.

"Everything she says is the truth." Jiraiya spoke up.

Sarutobi finally turned his head to look back on his student. What they saw shocked them. It was a look they hadn't seen in years. Sarutobi showed...disappointment.

"You truly believe that don't you?" Sarutobi spoke solemnly.

Tsunade was taken aback. She hesitated. Why was he looking at her like that. It made her feel vulnerable, as if she'd said something wrong.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and shook his head, the man visibly trembling. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Sensei?"

Sarutobi crushed the pipe he held in his hand.

"Of course. How could you not?" Sarutobi said before letting the broken pieces of the pipe fall to the floor.

As the pieces hit the ground Sarutobi transformed, to the horror of his students. Sarutobi's wrinkles disappeared, his aged face replaced by a youthful one. His furry fox ears knocked the Hokage hat off his head. He caught the hat with one of the two fox tails sprouting from his tailbone. His nails elongated, his canines growing. His eyes took on the purple, feral irisis of every demon. Sarutobi stepped forward to gently place the hat atop his desk.

Tsunade took a step back.

"No…" She whispered in despair, covering her mouth with both hands.

Jiraiya stood up on his feet and looked on in disbelief.

"No Sensei. They've taken you too."

Sarutobi hunched over his desk, staring down at his hokage hat.

"They've taken nothing. I chose this."

Tsunade's face went from a look of despair to one of seething anger.

"I'll kill him." Tsunade announced as she turned on her heels.

"TSUNADE!" Sarutobi's voice boomed, causing the woman to stop in her tracks.

"Sit down." The hokage ordered.

Tsunade balled her fists and swiveled around to continue her angry gaze. What she saw gave her pause. Sarutobi maintained his military posture reminiscent of his youth. He carried himself exactly as he used to. Not to mention the man looked exactly how she remembered him, if not a bit younger. His gaze was the steeled gaze of a seasoned shinobi, holding the wisdom of ages. She felt like a child once again, looking up to her Sensei who she always idolized. She complied.

Jiraiya was already sitting down. Another long silence fell over them.

"Why?" Tsunade questioned.

Sarutobi understood that question.

"I had to see for myself." Sarutobi explained.

"See what? What was so important to see that you decide to become one of them? You know what they plan. Genocide. That's what's coming." Jiraiya spoke in alarm.

"Yes."

"Do you think that's ok? Do you support Naruto now? Do you know what he has done?" Tsunade questioned suspiciously.

Sarutobi could feel the tension building within the room once again. He stared at his students before moving forward. Sarutobi moved in front of his desk now and reached down to began moving it back. Tsunade and Jiraiya held a curious look. After pushing his desk to the side Jiraiya walked in front of his student. He noted their wary glances. He then dropped to his knees and rested his hands atop his lap in a meditative fashion.

Tsunade and Jiraiya recognized that gesture. Tsunade stared down at her sensei before nodding and rising from her seat. Jiraiya followed. They set their chairs to the side and dropped to their knees as well. Tsunade's wary gaze focused on his demonic features but eventually she closed her eyes. They all did.

"I know what Naruto has done. He refused to protect our people during the attack. He let the invasion happen while having the power to stop it. Eventually, he will begin a campaign to wipe out humanity altogether and replace them with demons. He will give everyone the choice to convert or die." Sarutobi explained.

"And you approve of what he's done, what he plans?" Jiraiya questioned, still with his eyes closed.

"Yes." Sarutobi stated bluntly.

"How could you?" Tsunade's voice was harsh despite the woman keeping her eyes closed.

"By understanding Naruto's perspective."

"What perspective could justify letting innocents die when you have the power to stop it? The invasion destroyed families. Good people died. People who wanted nothing more than to live decent lives. He blamed them as if they brought that kind of violence on themselves by simply existing." Tsunade spoke through gritted teeth.

Sarutobi took his time in answering.

"The decision Naruto came to yesterday, that he deals with now, is not a light one. It's hard for a human mind to understand. It's not something I fully understood until I joined them. Until I was able to see as they do, feel as they do, think as they do." Sarutobi explained.

"Are you still our Sensei?" Tsunade questioned doubtfully.

"Yes." Sarutobi explained without hesitation.

Tsunade opened her eyes to scan Sarutobi. The man kept his eyes closed. Her gaze reflected her doubt. She let her lids shut once more.

"Then how can you possibly justify this?"

""I do not justify it. That would imply that I view his actions as good. I don't."

"Then…" Jiraiya began with a hint of hope in his tone.

"Nor do I view them as evil. They are simply necessary."

"Necessary for what!?" Tsunade barked.

"To save the most people and cause the least amount of suffering."

"That's bullshit! How could letting innocent people get murdered lead to less suffering and save more lives!?" Tsunade shouted now, opening her eyes and glaring at her sensei.

Sarutobi kept his eyes closed and did not respond to her. Tsunade bowed her head in frustration before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes again. This was the nature of the meditative circle they were in. The point of it was to speak with a clear mind as Tsunade very much knew.

"How could letting innocent people get murdered lead to less suffering and save more lives?" Tsunade questioned much more calmly now.

"The answer is a complex one. The answer that is most easy to understand is that Konoha's position as a world power has, is, and will, cause the suffering and death of more innocents across the world than any other village given similar power."

Jiraiya let out an audible gasp.

"That cannot be." He stated in denial.

Tsunade frowned.

"Naruto stated something similar. I didn't believe it then and I don't believe it now. Do you know what the Sound village has done? The Mist has done? You must. Konoha has been a voice of peace, only fighting to defend ourselves and our people. At the same time other villages intentionally do reprehensible things, wipe out villages, experiment on captives. Unspeakable things. I refuse to believe that our prosperity and power on the world stage would bring more suffering and death than any other village. I refuse to believe that it has in the past. Not from what I've seen. I've been a part of war. We've seen the terrible things other villages have done. Us being worse than or even close is not an idea I can even entertain."

"What if it were true? What if our prosperity did lead to more suffering and death than any other village?" Sarutobi retorted.

"You sound like Naruto." Tsunade spat out as an insult.

"Did I truly teach my students to be so close-minded?" Sarutobi questioned.

Tsunade could hear the disappointment in his voice. She clenched the fabric of her pants.

"How can we believe that? How can you expect us to?" Jiraiya spoke up now.

Sarutobi paused to consider that question.

"Earlier you stated that I held no responsibility for the actions and choices of Orochimaru. You still believe that?" Sarutobi asked

"Of course we do." Tsunade quickly responded back.

"That belief underscores the reason why our village is so dangerous."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both opened their eyes now to see Sarutobi staring at them. He raised two fingers on each hand. They understood that gesture and nodded tentatively. With their permission Sarutobi placed his fingers against their foreheads.

They were transported to the bathroom where Orochimaru stood in front of the mirror with his mother. That joyful moment.

"You two wouldn't know about this moment but I have seen it. Upon Orochimaru's death I was able to live his life, experience everything he was as if his life were my own. Without doing that I couldn't truly understand the depth of my failure, of our failure as a village." Sarutobi explained.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood at his side, watching as the 6 year old form of Orochimaru released a genuine laugh. Something the two Sannin had never heard before.

Orochimaru was a strange child, always a bit different from his peers yet he was just a boy like anyone else. Until that day.

The scene shifted to a funeral, of Orochimaru dressed in all black looking down at the lifeless faces of his parents. Tsunade looked away from Orochimaru's shattered gaze.

"His parents were taken away from him and the joyful boy that I knew was extinguished. To be replaced by the trauma stricken boy that you knew. His trauma, his depression, his coldness and internal despair was evident yet what did we do as a society? What did I do?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked over to see their Sensei's guilt-ridden expression.

"We didn't embrace him, put him into the care of loving parental figures who could help him work through his loss. We didn't put him through therapy. We put a kunai in his hand and thought that the best solution to his devestation was to throw him in a school where we teach children how to murder. We sugar coat it with ideas of comradery when in reality we are training a gang of killers."

"That's not true Sensei. We aren't just killers! We cherish one another, sacrifice for one another, look out for one another. We've all seen killers. That's not what the academy is about!"

Sarutobi didn't look at Tsunade.

"When you first learned to toss a kunai, where were you taught to aim?" Sarutobi questioned.

Tsunade paused. It was Jiraiya who answered.

"The heart."

Tsunade stayed silent.

"Comradery is what you need in order to make you more effective soldiers. If individual soldiers fled on the battlefield, abandoned each other, if you didn't have a sense of unity, our military would fall apart. If an individual only looked out for themselves in a fight, refused to work together, then the success of the mission would be extremely diminished. Comradery, sacrifice, bravery. These are noble ideas but when you get to the core of it, those ideas serve a duel purpose of making you more effective in battle or on the mission. More effective killing machines."

Tsunade balled her fists and tore he gaze away. Even she had taken life in her shinobi carried despite primarily acting as a medical nin.

"But we also teach how to save lives. Prevent needless death. It's what we have to do to defend ourselves."

"Exactly. Within that necessity lies the tragedy and we use the catch-all excuse of "saving lives" to justify that tragedy." Sarutobi retorted.

Their attention shifted to various scenes of Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade training within the academy.

"We have created a system where before our children even hit puberty they know how to end someone's life. We put a boy mired by death in a position to be saturated by it. While we teach him how to save live and defend himself we simultaneously teach him how to end it. How to be efficient at inflicting it. Even our medical nin, who are suppose to save lives, use their knowledge to torture and kill on the battlefield. But even more egregious than the academy are the chunin exams." Sarutobi stated through gritted teeth.

Tsunade and Jiraiya seemed alarmed at Sarutobi's fury.

"The first test of the chunin exams hold a few key lessons. Again one of teamwork and comradery. But a more important lesson of doing whatever one needs to do to complete the mission. The theme is of offense, of attack, of invading a stronghold and stealing even if you have to take life to do it. Whatever means necessary. Those are the first lectures of the Chunin exams and you still believe that the only lessons our children learn are of self defense?"

Sarutobi looked to Tsunade now. She didn't answer.

"To further illustrate the atrocity of this exam, the recent exam is taught by a master torturer. A torturer! A person who's calling in life is to cause immeasurable suffering to people. This type of man, this person who commits terrible atrocities and violations on a daily basis is put in a position to teach our children lessons about getting things done no matter what? About doing anything to complete the mission. And he, we, somehow spin his lesson as heroic by trying to make it about bravery, about "saving lives". Yes, being brave enough to lead a gang of killers and do some of the worst things imaginable in the name of your village."

Sarutobi was visibly quaking.

"How many children have we fed these lessons? That is all in the first test. If that were the only test it could be argued that the lessons of the first test are benevolent, are truly about all those good "noble" words. Bravery, leadership, determination. Yet the second test exposes the sinister underbelly of the first test by thrusting our children into a battle royal to the death!"

Saruttobi showed an uncharacteristic display of pain and anger as the scene shifted to the sight of the second test.

"Children are tossed onto a battlefield and told to do whatever it takes to steal from the other teams. They aren't punished for taking life. In fact It's encouraged and rewarded with advancement."

Tsunade and Jirayai found themselves back in the hokage office, still kneeling in front of Sarutobi. He had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"The second Hokage Tobirama created the chunin exams but I perpetuated it. We mired Orochimaru in death masquerading as nobility and you still believe that we, that I had no hand in the man that Orochimaru became? Truly?" Sarutobi questioned.

Both students had their heads down. Jiraiya was the first to speak.

"I never saw it that way. It didn't feel like that when we went through it."

"Of course it didn't. That's the point of coaxing the lessons in flowery language." Sarutobi stated in a dull voice.

Jiraiya looked up to see Sarutobi's serious gaze.

"That is just a small reason why we are so dangerous. We take a terrible concept like training prepubescent children into child soldiers and put a rosey spin on it. The list of our atrocities are endless."

Sarutobi rose to his feet now, looking down on his students who remained seated.

"We tolerate the slavery of the second branch of the Hyuuga clan. We maintain the chunin exams. We teach children to kill and become an efficient death squad before they hit puberty. We are responsible for the Uchiha massacre. I turned a blind eye to the Anbu hit-squad, "Root", even when children started to go missing within our own village. I even hid the nature of the Uchiha massacre for fear of how bad it would look."

Sarutobi walked back to his window now to look out on the village.

"The peace that Hashirama created was never really peaceful. The war just moved to the shadows. Our system reflects that and perpetuates these grotesque practices and processes. If a village was as noble as you two believe it, it would not look like this. The system we've created is an abomination. We've just gotten very good at masking it."

The silence was deafening. After a long while Tsunade finally lifted her head. She too was crying.

"Are you saying we are evil?" The woman questioned in a hitched breath, her voice cracking.

"No!" Sarutobi proclaimed without hesitation.

"Even now I see the good in our people, the way they help each other, cherish each other, sacrifice for each other. I see their smiles." Sarutobi looked down upon a group of civilians lifting a piece of rubble, helping to rebuild.

"The village stands united. It's people united. Even in these dark times we find a way to bring light to the forefront of our lives. These smiles, these faces are worth protecting, worth preserving, worth defending."

Sarutobi turned around to face his students.

"The system is broken. The people are good. I believe that with all my heart." Sarutobi stated resolutely.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood up now. The could see the determination in his eyes.

"If there is anything that you take away from our talk today it is that. The system is broken. The people are good. Say it." Sarutobi commanded.

"The...system is broken. The people are good." Both Sarutobi and Jaraiya spoke hesitation.

"Again!"

"The system is broken. The people are good!"

The strength had returned to Tsunade's voice. Jiraiya maintained a subtle smile. They reveled in that united moment before Tsunade's expression changed.

"Does Naruto believe that?" She questioned in a serious manner.

Sarutobi's gaze wandered.

An image of a young Naruto huddling alone in a dark alley hiding from angry, drunken citizens flashed through Sarutobi's mind. The image of the glare of the villagers that Naruto faced every day of his life. The image of isolation, Naruto falling asleep alone in his empty apartment in the worst part of the city. Of Naruto's empty refrigerator. Then finally the image of a kitchen knife coming down on Naruto's adolescent form, a strike delivered by one of the "innocent" civilians. Naruto's life was a perfect example of the ignorance and darkness within even the best of people.

"Sensei?" Tsunade's voice snapped Sarutobi out of his thoughts.

"Naruto does not believe that the people are evil."

"That doesn't answer my question." Tsunade pointed out with a narrowed gaze.

"No, he does not. Naruto doesn't believe in the idea of good and evil. Though I know that admission won't make you feel any better about him. I've lived his life so it's far easier for me to understand him."

As he spoke Sarutobi returned to his seat behind the Hokage desk, moving it back to the center of the room. Jiraiya and Tsunade followed suit, grabbing their chairs and returning to their seats. Their minds were racing.

"So you truly believe that Konoha's prosperity is worse for the world?" Tsunade questioned.

This time she was much more calm. She understood her Sensei better even if she didn't like or agree with everything he had to say. At least she now felt assured that the demon in front of her was still her master.

"Yes. It's not a question of belief. It's a matter of fact. The systems that we've developed which has become necessary for our survival, combined with human nature, makes the answer obvious. There is no more evidence needed of the dark side of our nature than how Naruto was treated as a child. How poorly we handled Orochimaru. The chunin exams. We are good people. We love and share and sacrifice and smile. We do all the things good people do. But that goodness is tainted by the horrible things we are responsible for. Most importantly of all, we are blind to the damage we do because we've become so convinced of our own benevolence.

We will steadily progress and improve yet with that improvement we still cause suffering and death to innocents. It is a necessary cost of our existence. There is no getting around that. I could explain it to you step by step, the chain of causality, but a human mind is not fully capable of connecting all the dots. Even more importantly, a human mind is not capable of feeling the significance of the connection. The demonic empathy that I have now is the only way I can truly comprehend the causality that Naruto has figured out. The problem that he sees which underlies the very nature and function of the society we've built. Why he knows that Konoha, unequivocally, is the most dangerous village despite it appearing benevolent on the surface. An undeniable truth even if you can't see it.

Still, he and I have come to a slightly different conclusions. Our conclusions are not mutually exclusive which means I still support Naruto on his path and he supports me on mine. I'll just be taking a few different actions. Most notably, because Naruto was treated so poorly by the village he will not bias the suffering of Konoha over others. Naruto sees suffering and death on a global scale. He is performing global triage and to bias that triage for Konoha would only cause more suffering than it would prevent. I however will forever be a part of Konoha. I will endure the agony of how much pain I'll cause by doing what I can to help Konoha. I'll feel the consequences of my actions but it's a sacrifice I can bare."

"Is our presence truly so harmful?" Jiraiya questioned in disbelief.

"On a global scale, yes. That fact is certain. Still, I will do all that is within my concious to aid Konoha. Though not as it's Hokage."

"What!?" Jiraiya and Tsunade exclaimed in unison.

Sarutobi sighed and reached forward to pick up his Hokage hat. He rubbed against the material idly with a thumb.

"Earlier you asked me why I let our captives go. It's because I couldn't bare holding them captive knowing the suffering and torment they'd go through in our hands. What Ibiki and other torturers would put them through. I feel the suffering of all who are victim to the actions of Konoha. Whether that be directly or indirectly. I've mentioned the many things that Konoha does to cause and perpetuate suffering. The acedemy, the chunin exams, hyuuga slavery, assasination, espionage. As Hokage it is my duty to oversee all of these terrible institutions. Things that, as of right now, are necessary in order to protect our people and maintain their wellbeing. Despite acknowledging the necessity of these things I can no longer bare the weight of their cruelty. The people of Konoha need a Hokage who is willing and able to make the hard choices on their behalf. Now that I can directly feel the pain of those hard choices I can no longer bare it."

Sarutobi ended his sentence by dropping his Hokage hat once again and shoving it away from him as if merely being near it was painful.

Tsunade was flabbergasted.

"You've dedicated your entire life to the protection of Konoha. You showed me the Will of Fire! Now you abandon us!?" Tsunade was beside herself in confusion and a sense of betrayal.

"I do no such thing! I simply cannot help Konoha as Hokage. But I will never abandon Konoha!"

Tsunade stared at the man long and hard. She dropped her head and cradled her forehead in distress.

"What will you do?"

"Help in any capacity I can bare." Sarutobi answered with a far off gaze.

"What will that entail?"

"Honestly I don't know. It's something I need to figure out. I just know I can't do this anymore."

Sarutobi grabbed the fabric of his Hokage robe and tore it from his body, setting the garment down carefully along the Hokage table next to his hat.

"So that's it then? You say you believe in the good of Konoha, of its people, yet you consider our society so horrible that you can't even bare to watch over us. Are we a lost cause in your mind?" Jiraiya spoke up now.

Sarutobi shook his head.

"No. You mistake my criticisms as damnation. There is much we as a people can do to improve. We can grow in real ways, even if slowly and incrementally. We can eventually dissolve the academy so that only adults go through the program. Even then we can focus on emphasizing the value of life. That would become the first lesson of the Chunin exams. The second exam would be reformed altogether to actually focus on saving lives and shun any taking of it. We can find a way to release the Side Branch of the Hyuuga from slavery. We can find a way to be kinder, more charitable, to sacrifice more for the wellbeing of every citizen. We can fix poverty, homelessness. We can stop glorifying battle and war. We can grow more tolerant and accepting so no child ever has to experience what Naruto did growing up. We can treat our prisoners humanely, abolishing tortore. We can stop using the excuse of saving lives to justify monstrous acts, even if SOME of those acts are tragically necessary for our survival. We can have a citizenry that is more active in monitoring their effect on their community and the world. Demand to know that their tax dollars are spent ethically, morally, and responsibly. We can do so much to improve.

However even as we improve a problem arises. The conundrum of morality. As we become more moral, willing to sacrifice more for others, we become more vulnerable to bad actors. When an existential threat arises, fear will overcome our morality and set us back. We will implement similar atrocious systems in the name of our defense. In the name of "saving lives." We may not be set back to square one but the same problems will never really go away. Not as long as people fear death, fear for their loved ones, as long as people feel so little and care so little for those outside their small circle of family and friends. I can't even guarantee that we progress enough morally before we destroy each other entirely. Either way, while I see the hope for Konoha's future I can't take the pain of directly overseeing that journey. That burden and responsibility now falls to one of you."

Sarutobi walked around the desk to stand in front of his students, the young kage placing a hand gently on their shoulders.

"I trust you to guide the people to a better future." Sarutob spoke warmly, a gentle smile crossed his lips.

Sarutobi walked past them to head towards the door.

"Do you truly believe that Naruto's vision is best?" Tsunade spoke up suddenly.

"I know it is. Demons have solved every problem which plagues humanity. Their society is so much better than ours, words could not properly do it justice. Every person that Naruto converts into a demon will drastically reduce the amount of suffering in the world. In fact if all Naruto cared about was reducing the amount of suffering and innocent death in the world over time he'd wipe out all of humanity and do the conversion now."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked back at him in horror. Sarutobi stood in front of the door, his back to them. He knew they'd want a further explanation.

"Naruto refuses to do that. He is willing to endure the hell of human suffering so that he can save more people. If Naruto were to kill every human today and offer them conversion, something which is very much within his power to do, the global conversion rate would be 18%. Despite such a low number, within less than 100 years, in Naruto's calculation, he would have reduced the amount of suffering in the world drastically. And especially the amount of innocent death. That's just how much better demon society is than human society. That's not including the fact that demons are vegetarian and would drastically help to reduce the suffering of all the animals on the planet as well.

The reason Naruto hasn't started the conversion is because he wants to save as many humans as possible. In the next 3 to 5 years there will be another great Shinobi war. A war that would happen regardless of Naruto's interference. It is during this time where the conversation rate will be highest. That war, which will simply be yet another war in humanities' bloody history, a war of human making, will open people's eyes to the broken system that underscores all of human society. In their despair and suffering Naruto's offer will be all the more appealing. Naruto will start the conversion then. At that time the conversion rate will be over 80%."

Tsunade and Jiraiya were finding Sarutobi's prophesy hard to take in. Sarutobi reached forward to grab the knob of the door.

"This is why I believe in Naruto. Barring killing all humans or putting everyone to sleep, Naruto can't stop humans from warring against each other, from hurting each other. Even small actions of interference, like saving a farmer from an enemy kunai, have cascading consequences that a human mind cannot foresee. Yet Naruto can. He is sacrificing his own wellbeing and even the wellbeing of his family, who suffer in unity with him, to give the most humans as possible, within the shortest amount of time, the highest chance of accepting his offer and joining his family. Naruto is sacrificing more than you can possibly understand. Still, I know many in Konoha will suffer as Naruto does what is necessary. I'll find ways to place bandages over Konoha's wounds until Naruto is ready to give Konoha and the world the treatment it desperately need."

Sarutobi was half way out the door. He looked back on his students one last time.

"Later today I announce my resignation. No matter what happens going forward know that I'm proud of you both and I love you very, very much."

The sound of the door shutting punctuated Sarutobi's last sentence.

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged conflicted glances before both their eyes settled on the Hokage garments left behind.

**That's the end of the chapter. Please review.**

I hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I've been having a lot of conversations with my viewers and they helped me write this chapter. The conversations have been amazing.. Have a good one everyone! Tootles!


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Sunday people! This is going to be a shortish chapter. Consider this a setup for the next chapter. I was thinking about combining them but the next chapter is going to be super important and I still need to work out all the details. That will be out next Sunday. In the meantime hope you enjoy!

_**"Speech within the demonic link."**_

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech."_

**Chapter 8**

**On with the story**

Sasuke walked hand in hand with a pink furred demoness. They were fully clothed, ready for the day. Sasuke's two black tails were entwined with the single pink tail of his partner. They walked towards the feminine figure of the demon king.

They were in the large grassy field behind Sasuke's house within the Uchiha manor. The field was filled with dozens of huge demonic eggs. Naruto was walking through inspecting each one.

Midnight and Kyuubi watched from afar. Kyuubi was kneeling in a meditative position while Midnight was laying along her side in a relaxed fashion.

"He's still at it?" Sasuke questioned as he neared.

"Surprised?" Midnight retorted.

Sasuke shook his head and took a seat next to Midnight. The pink-furred demoness followed suit.

"Not really."

Midnight inspected the two with a knowing smirk.

"Have a good night?"

Sasuke and the girl shared a loving glance, squeezing each other's hands. Midnight chuckled.

"Good. It seems you'll still need to have enough fun for the lot of us. The eggs won't hatch for a few more days." Midnight explained.

"We'll try." The pink-furred demoness spoke up in a gentle voice.

Midnight smirked.

"I have no doubt Haku-chan. I'm enjoying your new experimentations." Midnight hinted.

Sasuke averted his gaze nonchalantly. Haku nodded and laid her head along Sasuke's shoulder.

"There should be plenty more in the future. I have quite a few ideas." The girl spoke sweetly.

Sasuke couldn't help the far off smile on his lips.

Midnight released an amused chuckle before returning her gaze to Naruto. He'd been so busy with monitoring the eggs that they hadn't had sex for a few days. Still she knew how important this was to him. So Midnight waited patiently. She had no doubts each egg would turn out just fine. Naruto, as obsessive as he was, just wanted to make sure.

Naruto stopped at a particular egg, the boy resting his palm on the surface and peering through the foggy chakra shell at the man curled up within. A man Naruto knew well. Inside that shell the man's brow trembled while memories flooded his mind.

"Ah!" A boy shouted as he fell to the ground.

A girl no older than 7 stood over him with her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Boys are supposed to be strong." She stated in disapproval.

"Why are you so mean Konoko?" The boy said with a hitched breath.

He looked to be the same age as her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Kami, don't cry Mahiro." Konoko offered a hand to him.

Mahiro wiped his tears with his forearm after Konoko helped him to his feet.

"I'm not!"

Knuckles rattled against a door. The door was swung open. An older man looked down on a teenage boy.

"If anything happens to her Mahiro..." The man warned.

Mahiro was wearing a traditional male kimono. He gave a wide eyed expression.

"Uh...I…" Mahiro mumbled in a fluster.

"Father stop it. If anything, I have to protect him." Came a voice from behind.

Konoko revealed herself, stepping in front of her father and shoving him aside with both hands. The man huffed as he stumbled out of the way.

Mahiro couldn't help staring. She was wearing a traditional kimono as well. She even had a little umbrella. She was gorgeous. His childhood friend had grown into a beautiful teen.

"Ready?" Konoko questioned.

"Oh...yea...ready." Mahiko sputtered.

Konoko bounded forward energetically and looped her arm with his.

"Don't wait up!" She called back to her father.

The man watched them with a stern expression, specifically staring Mahiro down. Mahiro and Konoko turned around to begin walking together. He was stiff, still feeling the eyes of Konoko's father on the back of his head.

"The festival is going to be awesome!" Konoko shouted enthusiastically.

Mahiro finally cracked a smile.

"Yea, I think so too."

Konoko glanced over to her partner before leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. His face burned red.

"We're going to have a lot of fun." Konoko insisted with a devious gaze.

Mahiro gulped. He tried to keep his balance as Konoko tugged him along hurriedly.

"Mahiro get down!" A young woman shouted while shoving a skinny young man to the ground.

A large, fiery explosion went off right in front of her. Her body was sent flying, crashing violently along the ground.

"Konoko!" The man shouted, sprinting over and sliding on his knees to be at her side.

Blood spurted from the woman's mouth. She reached a shaky hand up to caress his cheek .

"Hey." Konoko whispered weakly.

Her body was covered in blood. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Konoko lifted a shaky hand to rub a thumb across his cheeks, wiping away his tears.

"I thought...boys were supposed to be strong." The girl joked before coughing violently.

"Konoho it's ok, I'll get help. It's ok." Mahiro went on in a panic.

Konoko smiled weakly.

"I...love...y…"

Her body went limp before she could finish her sentence.

"Konoko...Konoko!"

Off in the distance a giant, demonic fox raged, continuing it's wild onslaught as Shinobi swarmed around it. Mahiro screamed into the night, cradling Konoko to his body as the city burned around him.

"Hey don't you work at the bookstore?"

Mahiro sat along a park bench reading a book. He took off his reading glasses to look up to a woman who had a dog on a leash. She looked to be in her thirties, and Mahiro the same.

Mahiro gave her a pleasant smile.

"Hunny we have to place a few more orders. Hunny?" A woman rounded the corner of a large bookshelf to see Mahiro staring out the window of the store.

She walked up to him and held his hand. Both had matching wedding rings.

"What's wrong?"

Mahiro maintained a harsh glare.

"Look Sitzu. It's back." Mahiro voice hissed.

Sitzu followed the man's gaze to see a young Naruto walking down the street holding hands with Hinata. Sitzu's expression immediately hardened. They glared in unison. The memory of Sitzu running in a panic from her burning house played in the woman's mind.

Naruto caught the couple's glare for just a moment before averting his gaze. Mahiro and Sitzu followed the boy's movement until he was out of sight.

Mahiro turned away from the window to walk towards the counter. He opened an order book and went back to his business. His hands were shaking.

Sitzu placed a hand over his.

"It's ok." She stated reassuringly.

She understood him perfectly. Their understanding of each other's loss at the hands of Kyuubi was a thing that brought them together.

"I can't wait until it's gone. Then maybe…" Mahiro's voice trailed off.

Mahiro was snapped out of his dark thoughts by a kiss being placed against his cheek.

"There are more important things."

Sitzu guided Mahiro's hands down to her belly which was slightly bulged. A smile returned to his face.

"Much more important."

"Sitzu hurry!" Mahiro shouted in alarm.

Mahiro held an infant in his arms with Sitzu running at his side. They sprinted through the streets of Konoha as buildings burned around them.

"We can make it Mahiro!" Sitzu exclaimed.

The baby's cries underscored their terror. From the corner of his eye Mahiro spotted a shadow, then a glint of metal. He went wide eyed before jumping in front of his wife.

Four Kunai landed against his back. The man fell to the ground with a protective hold on the infant.

"Mahiro!" Sitzu yelled.

She stopped in her tracks and ran to his side.

"Take Katsuko and go!" The man shouted while handing the infant to Sitzu.

She took the baby into her arms and grabbed at Mahiro's wrists.

"We can make it together!" Sitzu insisted.

Mahiro shakily rose to his feet, the man grabbing a kitchen knife from a strap on his hip. He placed a hand along Sitzu's shoulder and shoved her.

"Go!" He barked, turning around to search for the assailants.

"No I…."

"Go! Save our baby Sitzu! I won't lose anyone else." He stated in determination.

Two more kunai sailed from the shadows. Mahiro managed to block them with his arms. The blades cut deep.

"Mahiro!" Sitzu cried out.

"GO!"

With great reluctance Sitzu turned her back and sprinted as fast as she could with the baby in her arms.

"Why are you attacking us? We are just civilians. We pose no threat to you. How can you do this?" Mahiro questioned weakly before coughing up blood.

A man appeared in front of Mahiro in the blink of an eye. A Sound Village headband attached to his forehead. Mahiro noted that the man had a streak of gray hair in his otherwise silky black locks despite being young. A notable birthmark. The man stared Mahiro down silently. Mahiro brandished his kitchen knife in both shaky hands.

"Please...spare my family." Mahiro pleaded.

Mahiro saw a hint of emotion within the Sound Nin's eyes before gasping. The Sound Nin stabbed a kunai into the man's gut.

Mahiro dropped to his knees, reaching forward to leave bloody fingerprints along the Nin's uniform.

The last thing he saw before his world went black was the Nin attempting to retreat only to be cut off by a group of Konoha shinobi. They struck the man down and rushed to Mahiro's aid. Mahiro was dead before they arrived.

Mahiro's eyes blinked open, his lids fluttering as they adjusted to a bright white light. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. There was only white for as far as the eye could see.

"Hello Mahiro Haga."

Mahiro swiveled about to gaze upon the visage of the demon king. He recognized Naruto immediately. Naruto maintained a gentle smile.

"We have much to discuss."

**Moments later…**

Mahiro stared at a moving image of his wife and daughter gathered safely with other Konoha villagers. He took solace in the fact that they were safe.

"I never believe that bullshit story the shinobi tried to spread. I knew you were still the demon all along. Now you expect me to forgive you just like that? After all you have done? Attacking 14 years ago. Then attacking again barely a year ago. Not only that, you allowed the Sound and Sand to attack us today despite having the ability to stop it. All this and still you have the audacity to expect me to forgive you!?" Mahiro questioned in disbelief.

Naruto stood behind Mahiro.

"I expect nothing. I merely clarify a necessary condition for your return to life." Naruto explained.

"The life of a demon." Mahiro stated bitterly.

"But life nonetheless."

Mahiro went silent. His mind wandered to all that he had lost during Kyuubi's attack all those years ago. The woman who was his first love.

"I'm sorry." Naruto spoke out, interrupting Mahiro's thoughts.

Mahiro turned to watch Naruto tentatively. He was boiling with anger but managed to stay calm. He scanned Naruto's face.

"Konoko was a sweet girl, if not a bit...rough around the edges."

Mahiro gritted his teeth.

"Don't you dare speak as if you knew her." Mahiro hissed with restrained malice.

Naruto's demonic gaze lingered on the man.

"I know all who fell that day." Naruto stated cryptically.

Mahiro closed the distance between them to hover over Naruto and glare down at the boy.

"Then you know exactly what you stole from me. She was innocent. She never hurt anyone and yet you murdered her!" The man barked with tears falling down his face.

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"You would not be the first to feel such loss and you won't be the last. I cannot change the past I can only offer that we move forward into a better future. We've all been wronged in some way by someone. It is our choice how we let our tortured past affect us. I want to see an end to the suffering that so many of us endure. You needn't forget what happened. That is impossible. But we can forgive." Naruto went on.

Mahiro followed Naruto's movements as the boy walked over to the screen. The scene shifted to the hateful glares he received as a child. Glares he received even till this day. Then the image moved to the attacks he faced from the villagers. Mahiro had to look away. Even despite how much he despised Naruto, it brought him no joy to see a child assaulted in such a gruesome fashion.

"Forgiveness can be a powerful thing, even if we never forget." Naruto stated as he stared at the image of his isolated and tortured younger self.

"Will I be able to see them again?" Mahiro questioned.

The image shifted back to his wife and daughter.

"Yes, though I must be honest. When you see them it will be as a demon. There is a chance they will not accept you. If you are to consider joining me than that is a possibility you must consider. You know your wife better than anyone. You both share the same sense of loss. If she came to you as a demon how quickly would you accept her?" Naruto warned.

Mahiro focused on Naruto's demonic features now. His tails, his ears, his claws. It was unsettling to say the least. Naruto had no intention of hiding his true nature.

Mahiro closed his eyes and balled his fist. He raised one hand to adjust his glasses, a deep look of concentration on his brow. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze fell on his infant daughter. His expression softened.

"I forgive you." Mahiro stated bluntly.

Naruto turned to cast a disbelieving look up to the man.

"Truly?" Naruto questioned.

Mahiro nodded.

"I cannot let my past continue to define me. There are far more important things to consider." Mahiro stated resolutely.

The image of Mahiro's wife and daughter faded. Naruto walked up to him to take his full attention.

"To forgive an enemy who has caused you such pain requires a lot of strength."

A solemn smile crossed the man's lips. His gaze wondered.

"Boys are supposed to be strong."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He presented a hand to the man. Mahiro took a deep breath before grasping Naruto's clawed hand and standing at the boy's side.

"Welcome to the family Mahiro."

Mahiro's world went black to be replaced by red.

Memories flooded his mind. Memories of different pasts. His life flashed before his eyes as he relieved every single moment leading up to his death. Then Mahiro lived another life, Naruto's.

He found himself isolated at the orphanage before finally being kicked out to live alone in that danky apartment. Naruto never had a friend as a child. He remembered the first time he was assaulted by drunk adults. A harsh lesson that taught him not to walk outside at night. He remembered the harassment he faced on the anniversary of Kyuubi's attack. His apartment vandalized, bricks thrown through his window. He liked to sleep in the closet and cover his ears to ignore the shouting. The first time someone broke into his house was terrifying. That taught him to hide on the anniversary. He remembered the terror of hiding in that lonely alleyway.

Then Kyuubi. Mahiro understood now that Naruto wasn't the demon. Naruto didn't even know who the demon was until the day they met all those years ago. He felt Naruto's desperation to be loved. He felt the joy of being adopted. Kyuubi was his world. He looked up to Kyuubi as if she were a goddess. She was his everything.

The next three years were heaven compared to the rest of his life. She was always there to comfort him when he had nightmares, to hold him when he slept. He could feel how strong her love was, her determination to protect him and comfort him from a harsh world.

Mahiro lived every single second of Naruto's life, saw and understood Naruto's vision and plan. He understood perfectly. After living Naruto's life he experienced another life, Kyuubi's. And after hers he'd live hundreds of other lives.

LIke any memory, not every experience would be at the forefront of his mind but he was shaped by all of those experiences. Mahiro would eternally be changed.

Chipped parts fell from a large demonic egg until a naked body was revealed. The demon inside fell forward onto all fours. Dark purple eyes stared down at grass, clawed hands digging into the dirt.

Mahiro tossed his head back and took a deep breath, gasping for air. His first breath as a demon. As soon as he took in air his eyes were filled with tears. He stared up at the morning sky, his brain still processing all the memories of every life he lived. It was overwhelming.

A soft pair of hands settled on Mahiro's face, drawing his attention to another pair of demonic eyes. It was a pink furred demoness with black hair. He knew exactly who she was, having lived her life as well within the egg.

"Just breath." The girl spoke gently.

"Haku, where is Naruto?" Mahiro spoke in a familiar way as if he'd known the girl his entire life.

Haku smiled and turned her gaze to the side. Naruto was hovering over another demon who was also just recently birthed from a demonic egg. They were whispering intimately to each other. As Mahiro looked around he noticed dozens of cracked eggs in the field that they occupied. He recognized the field as being the one directly behind Sasuke's house in the Uchiha compound.

Naruto lingered with that demon before rising up to his feet and heading towards Mahiro. Haku released him from her embrace and traded places to tend to the newborn demon that Naruto left behind.

"Mahiro." Naruto stated sweetly as he stepped in front of the man.

Mahiro immediately threw himself at Naruto, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and burying his face into Naruto's belly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mahiro whimpered.

Naruto's soft hands caressed Mahiro's cheeks. Naruto tilted the demon's head up until they were gazing into each other's eyes. Mahiro felt the love that Naruto radiated. It was beautiful.

"Oh Mahiro, we don't apologize to each other." Naruto spoke sweetly.

Naruto swept the tears from Mahiro's face with his thumbs. Mahiro nodded. He knew that fact but still needed to be reminded. Memories of different moments came to the forefront of Mahiro's mind of Naruto and others saying that exact thing. While Mahiro had lived the lives of each demon in Naruto's family, the memories of those lives remained in the back of his mind until a particular event called them to the front.

That's how demons worked. They had perfect memory, having the ability to recall any particular moment with perfect clarity. Yet they didn't remember everything at any given moment. It was like speaking a word that hadn't been spoken in years. Always available, it's meaning perfectly understood, but in the background of the mind until a particular situation called for its use.

"What I wouldn't give to take it all back." Mahiro spoke in despair towards Naruto.

Even now he remembered the harshness in which he glared at Naruto, not knowing that Naruto and Kyuubi were two different beings. Naruto felt his guilt. Not only at the way he treated Naruto but of how he viewed Kyuubi as well. He now understood perfectly why Kyuubi attacked all those years ago.

"None of that matters now Mahiro. We are together, we are one." Naruto explained before bending down and placing a tender kiss against Mahiro's forehead.

He closed his eyes and melted. His despair was quickly replaced by an overwhelming feeling of unity, peace, joy, love. It wasn't just what Naruto felt. There was a collective connection of feeling that he tapped into. Every demon in the field felt that same thing, experiencing the connection for the first time.

"**Welcome Mahiro!" **

"**Mahiro welcome!" **  
**  
**"**It's so good to finally meet you Mahiro!"**

Countless voices spoke through the man's mind. As they spoke he saw their faces. There were so many. Mahiro knew them all. He'd lived their lives. Most of them were the demons of the Wave Country. They were many miles away but Mahiro heard their voices and felt their affection as if they were standing right next to him.

He couldn't take it. A new set of tears burst from his eyes and he bawled like a baby. Naruto cherished this moment, releasing the man and stepping away.

Mahiro raised his hands towards the sky and stared up. He saw chakra weaving about everywhere in an intricate, interconnected web of life. It was indescribable. Around him other newborn demons were going through the exact same thing, taking it all in with a sense of wonder.

Naruto watched over them all. A pair of strong arms embraced him from behind. Midnight laid her chin along his neck. They didn't speak a word. They just enjoyed it.

To their side Haku and Sasuke were holding hands, with Haku's head laying along Sasuke's shoulder.

Kyuubi was walking through the field of demons, inspecting them all with a satisfied smile on her face. Every demon she passed Kyuubi would touch in some way. Either caressing their faces or running her fingers through their hair. When Kyuubi got to Mahiro she slid her tail underneath his chin. He opened his mouth with the intention of voicing an apology.

"Don't you dare." Kyuubi insisted with a small smirk.

Mahiro nodded in understanding.

Kyuubi was the one who killed Konoko. Kyuubi was the source of Mahiro despair as a young adult, the reason he looked upon Naruto with such pure hatred. She was the one who was the true recipient of his hatred. Yet now as a demon all he could think of was the despair and fury Kyuubi felt when discovering the corpses of her dead family. Her husband, her many children. He remembered it as if it were his own life. He remembered the spiral of animalistic rage that overtook Kyuubi. Her aching heart. Konoha shinobi killed Kyuubi's family. He felt her bloodlust, her sense of loss.

Forgiveness wasn't even a thing he had to think about. Despite Kyuubi's attack murdering his first love he felt no ire, only understanding, only forgiveness. Kyuubi was family now. Kyuubi also forgave him. She held no ire towards him despite him once being human. A human who glared at her baby, who's ignorance and hate perpetuated a world she wished dearly to destroy and remake.

When Kyuubi looked upon Mahiro she no longer saw a man who's guts she wanted to rip out. She only saw family. All past hatred was gone, to be replaced by love.

Mahiro's gaze lingered on Kyuubi as she past him. He maintained a contented expression.

"Brother." Spoke a voice to the side.

Mahiro turned his head to the side to find that voice. His eyes widened when spotting a familiar birthmark, a streak of white hair in otherwise black locks. Crawling over to him was the man who had taken his life. That Sound village nin. A man whose life he lived.

"Saito." Mahiro whispered in a familiar way.

Saito crawled over and wrapped his arms around Mahiro. Mahiro quickly embraced the man.

"I'm sorry." Saito spoke through a hitched breath.

A memory of Saito standing in a military line flashed through Mahiro's brain. He remembered the speech Orochimaru gave. The order to cause as much destruction and chaos as possible. He remembered the bond of brotherhood he felt when fighting alongside his kin. His sense of loyalty in doing what he thought needed to be done to protect his village.

Now none of that seemed to matter. Mahiro squeezed Saito as if holding a long lost brother.

"We don't apologize to each other." Mahiro whispered tenderly.

Saito chuckled. The man had a notably deep voice.

"Yea." Saito stated simply.

Saito's yellow tail crept forward. Mahiro's dark green tail moved to meet it. Those long appendages entwined intimately. They stayed in each other's embrace the rest of the morning.

Kyuubi nodded in approval off to the side as she made her way over to her son. Naruto lifted a hand which Kyuubi eagerly brought to her lips.

"Look what you've done Sweety." Kyuubi cooed to her boy.

Naruto smiled adoringly towards his mother.

"What we have done." Naruto corrected.

Kyuubi released an amused chuckle.

"Still so humble."

"It's simply the truth." Naruto insisted.

Kyuubi nodded and turned her attention to the field of demons. They basked in the glow of joyous feeling that radiated about.

"Have you given thought to how we'll reveal ourselves?" Kyuubi questioned curiously.

Naruto rose a brow.

"I'm surprised by you Mother. Aren't you supposed to be insisting that I enjoy these moments and not dwell on such serious matters?" Naruto retorted.

Kyuubi smirked.

"We both know where your mind is even as we celebrate another conversion." Kyuubi pointed out.

Naruto and Kyuubi stood next to each other with mirrored, regal posture. Both their minds wandered.

Within the deep recesses of Naruto's mind was Kyuubi's cage. What remained of the prison Kyuubi used to be bound to. There were no bars or the dankness of a sewer. The "cage" was actually a grassy cliff overlooking a vast ocean.

Kyuubi and Naruto sat along the edge of that cliff, Naruto seated atop his mother's lap. Her arms were wrapped around his belly, her nose buried in his hair to inhale his scent as they remained in a meditative trance.

Above them was the clear night sky filled with stars. At least what looked like stars. If one were to inspect them closely they'd see the stars were actually gigantic swirling balls of chakra.

"There are many ways to approach the coming reveal. All lead to the same outcome with only slight variation." Naruto spoke with his eyes closed.

"Of the millions of scenario's you've analysed do any stand out as best?" Kyuubi questioned.

"A few but none so much to be the obvious choice."

Kyuubi nodded.

"Let's try a few million more. I know how much you want to get this right." Kyuubi insisted.

Naruto smiled.

"Thank you mother."

An image began to play in front of them. A scene of Naruto standing in front of the people of Konoha as a full demon. It played as if in fast-forward. The image flickered and disappeared to be replaced by a slightly different image with slightly different details. That image replicated over and over again until the two demons were surrounded by an infinite sea of images. Each image was a simulation of the days to come. They took full advantage of their demonic brains, combining their intelligence to analyse potential futures. This was just one example of what Naruto and his Mother had achieved in their constant, never ending growth.

While the two sat in that meditative trance inside of Kyuubi's cage their outside selves watched over their family. Naruto and Kyuubi together had achieved something that no demon or human had before them. They had two simultaneous consciousness. One consciousness lived on the outside world, the other remained in Kyuubi's cage. The consciousness inside the cage never slept, never ate, never rested. This was the secret to their strength and constant growth. Something they could only achieve because of their special bond as mother and son, as two souls forever sealed together. A pair who still would do much to shape the world, and even beyond.  
**  
That's the end of the chapter. Please review.**

I hope Mahiro's memory jumping wasn't too jarring. It seemed appropriate to represent how time passes inside the egg. Anyway, like I mentioned this is a short chapter to set up the next. That should be out next Sunday. Tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Chapter

**Surprise! Hopefully this helps you guys through the quarantine. Enjoy! **

_**"Speech within the demonic link."**_

**"Midnight and Kyuubi Speech." **

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech."_

**Chapter 9. The Final Chapter.**

**On with the story**

"NIGHT GUY!"

Guy's kick landed clean, driving into Naruto's ribs and creating an explosion of energy on contact. The demon king was sent crashing into the ground, leaving a huge scarred trail in his wake.

"Guy!" A chorus of shouts echoed when Guy's broken body rolled through the dirt, the jounin having fallen victim to the strain of releasing the 8 gates.

Lee was the first to arrive, kneeling over his sensei and cautiously reaching down to cradle the man's head.

"You got him Sensei. You showed everyone the power of youth." Lee whispered encouragingly.

Guy did not have the strength to respond back. Lee looked over to the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama, is there anything that can be done?" The teen questioned in a panic.

Tsunade watched the scene with a pained gaze.

"I'm sorry, it's just a matter of time." She stated in a solemn tone.

She balled her fist in frustration, her entire body shaking.

Kakashi knelt down next to Lee, placing a sympathetic hand along the teen's shoulder. Kakashi held a devastated expression as he looked down at his partner and long time rival.

Tsunade turned away from the crowd gathering around Guy and walked towards another crowd where an army of demons gathered.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Midnight stood out in front of the crowd, mere spectators to the events. The three young demons stood together as lieutenants of the demon army. Tsunade was joined by Jiraiya and Hiashi.

"It's done. Let this be the end of it. Leave, now!" Tsunade barked.

Midnight cocked her head to the side, her brow raising. Hinata's gaze lingered on her father but he was intentionally ignoring her presence. Her gaze shifted to the face of Hinabi standing in the army of shinobi. Hinabi glared back. Hinata couldn't help looking away. She did not speak up. At this point what more could be said that had not already been said dozens of times?

Sasuke gazed over to Midnight, the two holding a hyper-sonic conversation within the demon link.

_"**Don't be mean."**_ Sasuke insisted.

_"_**_Come on, but…"_ **Midnight protested.

_"**Midnight…"**_ Sasuke lectured.

_"**Fine."**_

Midnight held her tongue. Sasuke was the one to respond.

"You should probably turn around." Sasuke stated simply.

Tsunade and the other hesitated before turning their heads to behold a terrifying sight.

Naruto stepped calmly out of a cloud of dust. The demon king was unscathed. Not even his kimono was torn. It was covered in a bit of dirt but otherwise the teen looked pristine.

The army of shinobi and crowd of Konoha villagers displayed clear panic.

"No. There's no way." One random villager spoke up in alarm.

"It's a demon. It's a god damn demon!" **  
**  
"We're all going to die!"

Panicked screams resounded from the sea of villagers which were surrounded by a defensive circle of shinobi.

"Calm down people!" Tsunade barked, her voice settling the screams.

Those screams were replaced by terrified murmurs.

Naruto maintained a calm, regal stride, walking up to Lee and the defeated body of Guy. Lee refused to leave the man's side.

"For what it's worth, he is the most remarkable human I've ever had the pleasure of fighting. Not just his Taijutsu, but his spirit." Naruto's gentle voice spoke.

"Don't pretend you understand him." Lee spat out bitterly.

Naruto nodded and knelt down next to Guy, reaching a hand forward.

"Don't touch him!" Lee shouted, swatting Naruto's hand away.

"Lee." Kakashi spoke up now, reaching over to try and pull Lee away.

Kakashi stared cautiously towards Naruto.

"No, I won't leave him. I'm staying right here until the end!" Lee insisted.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before reaching forward again. This time when Lee attempted to swat Naruto's hand away Naruto's arm did not budge an inch.

"Please forgive my intrusion." Naruto whispered as his palm began to glow a bright white light.

Lee paused and looked down as Guy's skin began to heal. After a moment Naruto pulled away, standing up now.

"That will stabilize him. He may still die but at least now there is a chance of survival if he receives treatment soon." Naruto explained, now walking past Lee.

Lee was flabbergasted, the teen hunching over his sensei.

"This means nothing. When he recovers he will still fight you with everything he has left."

"I know."

The demon king moved over to Tsunade who stood out in front of her shinobi army and gathering of citizens. A huge demonic chakra barrier surrounded the entire village of Konoha, trapping them and preventing any attempt at escape. Naruto's demonic army surrounded the humans. They'd been herded into the town square.

Naruto rejoined his mates. Hinata reached up to wipe a smudge off of Naruto's cheek with her thumb and gave him a welcoming smile. Midnight held a confident smirk. Sasuke simply nodded before all turned their attention to the humans they had trapped.

"I hope it's clear now. There is no other way out of this." Naruto's voice boomed as he turned about to face Konoha.

Panic began to arise again in the villagers. Tsunade stepped forward.

"You...can't...do this." Tsunade spoke through gritted teeth.

She knew it was futile to fight Naruto. He was something else all together. She'd tried many times, had this conversation with him ad nauseam over the years she'd known him. The conversations always ended the same way.

"It's time Tsunade." Naruto's voice was sympathetic despite the implications of those words.

"No!" Tsunade barked in denial.

"It's time." Naruto repeated.

He took a few steps further causing more panicked screams to emit from the crowd.

"I've given you a year to see what life can be like as part of my family. How much better it can be, will be. So many of you have already chosen to join us, and many of them stand before you on this very day." Naruto announced, gesturing towards the crowd of demons spectating from behind.

Many were the converts of Konoha. The humans that remained were those who had already said no.

"Those aren't the people we love!" A random voice shouted.

A chorus of cheers erupted in agreement. Naruto frowned, turning his head to look at a particular demon.

A green-tailed demon man stepped forward, a distinct birthmark over his right eye. He looked towards a particular person.

"Nana..." He began.

"I said don't talk to me demon! You aren't my husband!" The woman interrupted.

Similar scenes had played out hundreds of times.

Midnight shook her head, the girl's arms crossed. Naruto looked back at Midnight, feeling her impatience and agitation. They'd been at it for hours, trying to convince the remaining citizens of Konoha to say yes. Hundreds still opposed Naruto's offer.

Naruto shifted his gaze from Midnight to the demon with the notable birthmark. Naruto moved to the man, placing a gentle caress along his cheek.

"It's ok Nero. She's just afraid." Naruto spoke reassuringly.

"I know. No matter how much it hurts, I understand her and I won't stop loving her." Nero spoke resolutely.

Naruto nodded and turned to face the crowd again. The woman averted her gaze. Naruto formed a solemn smile.

"It's ok to be afraid. I would be too in your position. You have every right to be. I don't blame you. I know how all consuming that can be." Naruto spoke out to the villagers empathetically.

"You're wrong!" Came a small voice.

"Konohamaru we shouldn't…" Another voice spoke meekly.

"Hmph."

An adolescent boy steps forward, no older than 13. He wore a distinct blue scarf over a green jacket. His shinobi headband was displayed proudly across his forehead. He was accompanied by his squadmates, a short haired boy with large circular glasses and a pig-tailed girl with orange hair.

Tsunade looked back at the approaching adolescents and held a hand out to stop their advance.

"Konohamaru, return to your post. This isn't the time." Tsunade orders.

The boy looks up to her with a piercing gaze of determination.

"With all due respect Hokage-Sama, this is exactly the time to show them the Will of Fire!"

Konohamaru proclaimed while bearing a fist in front of his face. Tsunade watched for a moment before dawning a gentle smile and nodding in approval. Only after seeing that gesture did Konohamaru continue forward. He walked out in front of Tsunade and pointed an accusatory finger towards Naruto.

"You don't know us as well as you think if you believe we stand against you just out of fear." Konohamaru called out.

Naruto gave the boy his undivided attention.

"I cannot speak for everyone but you don't scare me. I stand against you because it is my shinobi way to defend this village against anyone or anything which threatens who we are. I stand against you to protect everyone I care about, because it's just the right thing to do!"

"Yea!" The girl besides Konoharamu shouted in agreement.

Konohamaru pointed to his own headband.

"This is who I am. This is who we are. You keep saying how much better your society is. That may be true in a lot of ways but when push comes to shove you are trying to force us to be something we are not. And if we don't agree, you are threatening to kill us. That's not who we are and if that's who I'll turn into after saying "Yes" then that's not who I want to be. For better or for worse I will remain a leaf village shinobi. And it has nothing to do with you being a demon. I could care less. Demon, human, whatever. You are who you are and I am who I am. If you try and force me to change then I'll fight you to my last breath. We are humans, we are people, but most of all we are citizens of Konoha and damned proud of it!"

"That's right!"

"You tell them Konohamaru!"

A chorus of cheers erupted from shinobi and citizens alike in support of Konohamaru's speech.

Naruto couldn't help smiling when witnessing the unity and passion displayed. From behind, Midnight's eyes were fixated on Naruto, gauging his reaction. She felt everything he was going through, the conflict and internal battle happening within. She tore her gaze away and narrowed her eyes, her fists clenching in frustration.

Konohamaru wore a bright grin, rubbing his nose in a confident manner while staring Naruto down.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." A deep voice spoke up, drawing everyone's attention.

Konohamaru went wide eyed when laying eyes upon the demonic form of his grandfather.

Sarutobi appeared off to the side in a whirl of leaves. He was in his full demonic form, holding a youthful visage. Instead of battle garments the old former Kage wore long black robes, reminiscent of a monk. Two brown fox ears sprouted from atop his head, a slightly darker shade than his spiky brown hair. Five furry fox tails swayed gently behind him. With arms folded behind his back in a military fashion Sarutobi walked towards Konohamaru.

The area was deathly silent. Everyone in the crowd held a different reaction to Sarutobi's presence. He rarely showed himself, having been exiled from the village years ago upon revealing his demonic nature.

"I thought you wanted no part of this?" Tsunade questioned, a hint of bitterness in her tone.

Despite being exiled that didn't stop his students from keeping in touch with their sensei over the years. Sarutobi stopped in front of her and took the time to scan the conflicted faces of the Konoha citizens and shinobi. He then looked at his two students.

"Did you really think I'd stay absent during this important moment?" Sarutobi retorted.

"Honestly, I can't say I know who you are anymore or what you'll do." Tsunade admitted.

"That's not fair Tsunade." Jiraiya spoke up.

"It's the truth." Tsunade insisted.

Sarutobi nodded in understanding.

"It's ok." The former kage stated simply with an empathetic gaze.

"Sensei…" Jiraiya could see the sadness in his sensei's eyes.

"Don't call this thing Sensei, even if it holds his form. It's an abomination." Hiashi's voice made itself heard.

The Hyuuga clan-head stared Sarutobi down harshly, his Byakugan flared. Sarutobi's gaze lingered on Hiashi.

"I see some things never change." Sarutobi spoke out, trying to make light of the tense situation.

A small bit of movement caused Sarutobi's fox ears to twitch. He turned to see Konohamaru physically shaking, the boy taking a defensive and apprehensive posture.

"You were right you know." Sarutobi began.

Konohamaru froze, looking over to Tsunade for guidance. She didn't know what to say. Should she warn him against listening to Sarutobi or should she let the conversation play out. Even as Hokage Tsunade didn't have all the answers. So they never came.

"It's plain as day. You truly hold the Will of Fire. All of you do." Sarutobi announced while directing his speech to the crowd.

"It's not wrong to hold on to who you are, to protect what you hold dear. It's not wrong to say "No". I respect anyone who comes to that decision."

Konoharumu only looked more confused.

"But you are wrong about one thing." Sarutobi continued.

Konoharumu put up his guard once more but it began to falter when Sarutobi stepped his way. Sarutobi moved until he was hovering over the boy. He placed a hand along Konohamaru's shoulder.

"No matter what, you will always be a citizens of Konoha. The Will of Fire doesn't end with conversion. Your body may change, things will be different, but the will to protect, to love, to cherish, to sacrifice...that can never be taken away."

Sarutobi pulled his hand away from Konohamaru only to tear away his own clothing. Beneath those robes Sarutobi adorned his battle gear, his leaf village headband wrapped around his waist.

"Even if I am no longer welcome I will always be a citizen of Konoha." The Kage stated resolutely.

Konoharmu's eyes widened in wonder. Sarutobi now redirected his speech towards his people once more.

"Konoha will always live on, even if it's people change." Sarutobi stated before turning away.

"There are hundreds of scared villagers who need guidance despite having said yes. That is where I belong. Farewell."

As Sarutobi began to step away an elderly man stepped forward from the crowd of villagers. He was at least 70 years old with a notable hunch. He sucked on a pipe and puffed a plume of smoke through his nose.

"Demon or no demon, that is the Hokage I remember." The old man announced before making his way over to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi smiled and formed a few one-handed handsigns before slamming his palm on the ground. A wooden archway rose from the grass, the structure containing a glowing portal. The elderly citizen nodded at Sarutobi.

"It was the pipe you know. If you were still holding onto that thing I'd be more skeptical." The old man said towards Sarutobi.

Sarutobi chuckled gently.

"It was a hard thing to quit." The Kage mused.

"Yes, I know." The elderly man continued before walking into the light of the wooden archway and disappearing past the veil.

A familiar woman was the next to step up.

"If that's really the Third then…" She paused to look over to a particular demon.

The demon with the birthmark made his way forward.

"Nero...it's really you?"

Nero had tears streaming down his face.

"It's me Songbird."

The woman jumped into his arms and embraced him in a tight hug. The two lovers held their embrace for a long while before taking each other's hands and making their way into the archway.

Dozens followed after them. Sarutobi's heart warmed with every soul he managed to save.

Konohamaru watched from afar, the boy fidgeting. His two squadmates stayed by his side, looking to him for leadership. They'd follow him regardless of his decision.

"Konohamaru." Tsunade called out, drawing the boy's attention.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Go."

Konohamaru's eyes widened in shock.

"What? But you're coming too right?"

Tsunade didn't answer him. She kept her gaze fixed on Naruto.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Keep our memory alive."

Konohamarua could hardly believe his ears.

"What!? You can't be serious. But…"

"That's an order!" Tsunade barked.

Konohamaru nearly jumped out of his skin. He began to sniffle before sprinting past Tsunade. The genin's squadmates, Udon and Moegi, followed closely behind.

"I'll never forget!" Konohamaru shouted with tears streaming down his cheeks as he neared the ported.

He and his squad ran straight into it. Sarutobi watched them with a pained gaze.

"Go." Tsunade spoke cryptically.

Her voice was low, making the target of that command evident.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade as if she were crazy.

"Tell me you aren't serious." Jiraiya stated with his arms crossed.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"He can't lose all three of us." Tsunade stated simply.

Jiraiya paused before dropping his head and nodding. Of all people he understood his squadmate more than anyone.

Without another word Jiraiya made his way over to the archway. He stopped before the veil and looked to his sensei.

"This can't be the only way." Jiraiya pleaded one last time.

"It is." Sarutobi was resolute.

Jiraiya sighed and turned his head to send one final look to those that remained. There were still a few hundred shinobi left, and a few dozen older citizens. Jiraiya dropped his head and forced himself to turn away, walking with a defeated hunch into the portal.

"Gods have mercy." Were Jiraiya's last words before he too disappeared.

Sarutobi took an extra moment to wait for anymore who might step forward. Tsunade looked behind her only to see resolute faces. Her gaze landed on Rock Lee, one of the youngest to stay behind. Lee was still watching over the fallen form of Guy. Lee silently sent an intense stare back at Tsunade. That's all she needed to see.

Tsunade turned her attention back to Naruto and gave a small nod. Sarutobi recognized that gesture. With a final look Sarutobi made his way into the portal as well. The veil shimmered away before the gate sunk back into the ground.

Naruto and Tsunade stared each other down. This was it.

"If you acknowledge that you retain much of your identity when you join my family then why continue to resist?" Naruto called out.

"Because we know what you are. We know the cost of what you are trying to build. We know what you've done and what you will do." Tsunade retorted without hesitation.

**"That's such hypocritical bullshit!"**

Midnight could no longer hold her tongue. She stepped forward and barked out her frustration.

**"How much blood has Konoha spilled for its own survival? You lived with us, worked with us. We spared your lives and gave you another chance instead of just ending it a year ago. We decided to occupy Konoha instead of destroying it. That's given you enough time to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that life will be better among our family. Which is why so many have already chosen to join us. And we will be much kinder than you would be to a people you thought were an existential threat to your existence."** Midnight ranted.

Tsunade was unfazed by Midnight's ferocity. She stared at Midnight for a long while before letting out a tired breath. With that breath the henge that Tsunade had maintained for so long dropped, revealing the visage of a much older woman. This would have been a shock to some but in this moment it seemed a small thing to dwell on. Tsunade gazed from Midnight to Naruto. The woman held heavy bags under her eyelids.

"I'm too tired to trade one society built upon a bed of blood for another. I'll stick with the one I know." Tsunade stated simply.  
**  
**_"**She's a fool!"**_ Midnight cried out passionately through the demonic link.

_"**What she says makes sense in a way."**_ Hinata spoke up sympathetically.

_"**It doesn't make her conclusion any less foolish."**_ Sasuke chimed in, agreeing with Midnight.

_"**So stupid." **_Midnight ranted.  
**  
**_"**They are only human after all." **_A much more sultry voice spoke up.

Kyuubi watched from afar, simply playing the spectator. She wanted whatever happened to be Naruto's decision.

_"**It's time Naruto." **_Midnight spoke up.

_"**I know."**_ Naruto solemnly replied.

A deathly silence fell over the two opposing armies. Naruto raised a hand and opened his palm, aiming it towards Tsunade and the rest of Konoha.

"Please…" Naruto pleaded.

"The time for talk is over." Tsunade said with conviction.

"Father…" Hinata called out suddenly.

"Don't call me that demon!" Hiashi barked.

Hinata had spent the last year trying to convince Hinabi and her father to say yes, all to no avail. This would be her last chance.

"At least convince Hinabi to come with us. Please…"

Hinabi walked up from the crowd and stood by Hiashi, her arms crossed, a shinobi headband proudly displayed upon the young teen's forehead.

"Don't waste your breath." The girl hissed.

Hinata tore her gaze away and covered her mouth, the demoness holding back tears.

Naruto gazed over to Hinata as an orb of energy formed in his palm. His arm was quivering. He grabbed it with his free hand to steady it.

"Please…" Naruto called out again, this time more desperate than before.

Tsunade closed her eyes, accepting death knowing that she was helpless to stop it.

Naruto was frozen. This moment was all-defining. It could not be taken back. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, his mind racing. Then finally he lowered his arm and looked on with a defeated expression.

"I...can't." Naruto admitted.

**"Naruto you know what this means if we stop now."** Midnight spoke out loud.

"I know." Naruto's voice was weak.

"Then what was all this for?" Sasuke interjected.

"I know." Naruto repeated.

"I know it's hard Naruto-kun but...we have to." Hinata's gentle voice joined in.

Naruto bowed his head and wrapped his arms around himself. He stared down at the ground with a blank gaze.

Tsunade watched the scene carefully, the woman performing a few discreet gestures, signaling the army of shinobi to action. The shinobi prepared for battle, ready to take advantage of Naruto's hesitation.

**"ENOUGH!"** Midnight roared before charging forward.

A dark cracking of demonic energy formed on her left hand as she began to send a deadly swipe towards what remained of Konoha's people.

Midnight was in the middle of completing her swipe when Naruto calmly stepped over to her and reached for her arm. Compared to how fast he moved no one could keep up. From his perspective the world moved in slow motion.

_"**Please let me do it Naru-chan." **_Midnight pleaded through the demonic link.

While Midnight's body couldn't keep up with Naruto's movements, her mind and speech through the demonic link could.

Naruto hesitated once more, watching as Midnight's arm moved steadily to complete the attack. He was on a time limit. If he waited too long in making his decision Midnight would lay waste to them all. As Naruto's mind raced his world went black.

Naruto's world changed in an instant. One moment he was staring at Midnight, contemplating stopping her attack, the very next moment he was staring into a black empty void.

Naruto pulled his hand back, returning it to his pelvis and taking on his standard regal posture while calmly scanning his surroundings. He closed his eyes and formed a small smile.

"So this is what it feels like."

Naruto had done this very thing to others countless times. He'd summoned them to a foreign place. When he did so it was to offer them a chance at joining his family. It was a chance to talk to them privately.

"So, shall we have proper introductions then?" Naruto's silky voice drawled out, calling out into the ether.

When Naruto's sentence ended he heard a drop of water behind him. Naruto turned around to lay eyes upon the alien face of a foreign man.

The man's face was inhuman but still familiar. His skin was pale grey with deep wrinkles telling of his old age. Horns sprung out from his forehead. He maintained spikey grey hair and a long goatee. He adorned white robes. A few notable things about him was the man was sitting in a meditate position but he was hovering in the air. Below his robes were 8 black balls which encircled his feet and moved as he moved. Of all things, what stood out to Naruto most were the man's eyes. He had the Rinnegan. An advanced form of the Sharingan. A Rinnegan eye also appeared along his forehead, adding a third eye to the man.

"I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki. I come to thee now in this crucial moment to exchange words."

Naruto stared at the man in silence for a long while. Naruto's face was uncanningly blank.

"Before we begin, I'd like to point out your strange dialect. By that I can assume you've been away from this world for quite some time." Naruto spoke out.

Hagoromo nodded and paused for a moment.

"Is this dialect more fitting?" The sage spoke again, adjusting his speech.

Naruto grew a subtle, strained smile.

"That will do."

The sage nodded again.

"I've been watching you for some time Naruto Uzumaki. I know a great deal about you. Given who you are I'd expect you to have heard about me. Tell me, how much do you know about the Sage of Six Paths?"

Naruto maintained his poise as the man spoke despite a great rage growing inside him. Naruto's hands were resting gracefully one over the other. The only sign of his rising ire were his fingers clenching.

"A great deal." Naruto responded before casting his gaze off to the side to catch the sight of an object sailing their way.

A terrible, shrieking scream echoed around the both of them. Hagoromo's eyes widened in alarm as that object sped his way. He barely had time to react even despite the perceptive power of his Rinnegan eyes.

Kyuubi lunged both claws toward Hagoromo, the woman's face contorted into a hellish scowl. The black spheres below the man rose up to create a thin barrier between them. As soon as her nails collided with the barrier her body erupted with a supernova of demonic chakra.

The area around them was filled with water. It was reminiscent of the sewer that Kyuubi inhabited when Naruto first met her all those years ago. In reaction to the strength of Kyuubi's chakra the water exploded and parted, creating towering waves which moved away from the epicenter of Kyuubi and Hagoromo's collision. The air shook and the realm trembled from the woman's might.

**"You traitorous bastard!"** Kyuubi roared.

Needless to say Hagoromo was caught off guard. The black barrier he created was beginning to crack. He raised both his hands in strain, his own chakra flaring while attempting to reinforce that barrier.

"What? How are you here!?" The sage shouted in alarm.

That question served to only enrage Kyuubi further. If possible her power grew even more. The barrier began to form more and more cracks. Hagoromo could tell it wouldn't last. After all this time of solitude and meditation, after waiting for untold years to speak to Naruto, he was going to die like this?

"Mother." Naruto called out simply.

Kyuubi's teeth were gritted, her claws mere inches away from the man's throat. She didn't respond to her son's call. She was so close.

Slender fingers trailed along Kyuubi's shoulders in a delicate fashion. Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother's neck from behind, embracing her tenderly. He placed a gentle kiss along her shoulder.

"Mother." Naruto spoke out again.

This time she listened. She released a calming sigh as her chakra receded back into her body. Kyuubi pulled her claws away from Hagoromo's heavily cracked shield to instead take Naruto's hands and bring them to her lips. Kyuubi closed her eyes, the woman's body quaking. Tears trickled down her cheek. Naruto could feel her pain.

"It's ok." Naruto spoke sweetly.

Like Hagoromo, Naruto and Kyuubi were floating in the air. He looked at both of them warily.

**"I swore I'd make him pay for what he did."** Kyuubi stated in a shaky voice.

"I know Mother. You will still get that chance. First I'd like some time with him. But only if you approve." Naruto maintained his sweet tone.

Kyuubi clenched her teeth and opened her teary eyes to glare daggers at the Sage. Hagoromo dare not speak. What could he say?

With a growl Kyuubi turned away, the woman disappearing completely, her body fading into the darkness.

With Kyuubi gone Naruto descended until his feet were touching the ground. The water which had been covering the area was now completely gone, leaving only a stone floor. Naruto regained his poise, looking up at the floating sage with a gentle smile.

"Shall we begin?"

Hagoromo had to take a moment to regain his composure. He breathed heavily through his nose and closed his eyes.

"_She has never been this strong. How did she gain so much power?" _Hagoromo thought to himself.

"Much has changed." Naruto responded, drawing the man's attention.

"You've been asleep for quite a while. How long have you been watching me? It can't have been long."

Hagoromo nodded.

"I woke from my meditation the day you chose to occupy Konoho. It was an important moment in time. I would have revealed myself then but since you choose not to commit a genocide and instead took a more peaceful path I found it wise to see where that road would take you before I interfered."

Naruto listened patiently before turning his back to the sage. As he did, the giant waves of water that were pushed away because of Kyuubi's might were now returning. The waves rose as high as mountains, surrounding the two. But before they were engulfed the water stopped meters away. Naruto stepped towards it and placed a single finger against the wet wall, causing a small ripple. An image formed in the ripple, showing the real world where Naruto's frozen figure reached out towards Midnight.

Hagoromo held an astonished look.

"_He excerpts so much control here. He only just arrived." _The Sage thought to himself.

"Mother has predicted your return for some time now. We just didn't know exactly when it would be but she knew you were lurking about somewhere. I find it interesting that your spirit has found home within my mind. Of all people you chose me. Is it my status as a Jinchuuriki that binds you to me? No, that can't be it. Now that you've revealed yourself I see your essence is bound to Sasuke as well. It cannot be a coincidence. Of the billions of people that inhabit this world your spirit links to Sasuke and I. An Uchiha and Uzumaki, boys born to the same village, living lives so entwined with each other. I can't ignore the fact that you possess the Rinnegan, something only truly possible for an Uchiha. Ah." Naruto commented thoughtfully, speaking more to himself now.

Naruto turned to face the Sage with a knowing smile.

"Your children. The brothers. Sasuke and I are their reincarnation. Interesting."

Hagoromo was taken aback.

"How are you able to deduce all of this? It's...impossible." The sage spoke in astonishment.

Naruto released a tiny giggle before turning his back to Hagoromo once more.

"Just connecting the dots. Still such a thing is of little consequence now. You're here to convince me to stray away from the bloody path I've chosen. You are here to stop the genocide of the human race. A genocide that first starts with the destruction of Konoha, of those who have said "no" to my offer." Naruto stated that fact as if it were obvious.

Naruto stared at the image of Konoha, at all the people whose lives were seconds away from being taken by Midnight. Naruto looked back at Hagoromo out the corner of his purple demonic eyes.

"I'm all ears." Naruto commented gently.

Hagoromo remained silent for a long while. Time was different in this place. He had time to think.  
_  
_"_Where can I even begin? He already knows so much. Far more than I could have expected. His posture, his demeanor, it's all wrong. It's not something that a boy his age should have. No, it's something I'd expect to see in someone far older, far wiser. He is resolved. Where should I...the beginning."_

Naruto didn't seem to mind Hagoromo's delayed response. He stared at Konoha with a tranquil expression, as if admiring a painting. He was in no rush.

"If you were able to deduce those details so accurately I assume you know my story, my past." Hagoromo finally spoke accusingly.

Naruto took a thoughtful expression.

"In a way. I see the memory of this world even as far back as your lifetime. However, I'd like to hear your perspective all the same. I've seen your actions through the lives of others but those accounts are second hand. I cannot live your life if you do not die. And you never really died. Your spirit lived on. The trees remember you, the grass, the forest, those that lived to witness your rise. However without your death my memory and perspective are incomplete. So please, tell me everything." Naruto insisted.

Hagoromo no longer felt that he was talking to a boy. No, Naruto was something far beyond that. That much was obvious. Still the old sage would not let his surprise and awe distract him from his purpose.

"While I tell you about who I am it's also imperative that I explain why it matters who I am." Hagoromo began.

Naruto turned around to give the Sage his undivided attention. The boy nodded in acknowledgement, waiting for Hagoromo to continue.

Hagoromo cast his gaze to the side, creating a series of large moving images in the water of the towering waves surrounding them. Each image was different, telling their own story and morphing as Hagoromo spoke.

"The world that exists today, the shinobi world, is my doing. I spread chakra among men and with that action I attempted to connect the world as your family is connected. I called my teachings, my belief system, Ninshu. Ninshu is a philosophy of peace, of harmony and connection between people. Through my past conflicts, through battle with...my mother…I saw the corrupting power of chakra and believe even till this day that no single person should have more chakra than any other. For such power corrupts." Hagoromo explained.

He paused for a moment to gauge Naruto' reaction. Naruto remained silent, simply listening attentively. When it was clear Naruto had no intention of interrupting his story Hagoromo continued. He ignored how unsettled he was by Naruto's poise.

"My beliefs were proven correct. Soon after I spread chakra among the people and attempted to teach the way on Ninshu, Ninjutsu was formed. The chakra I'd gifted humanity was weaponized. The people used my gift to destroy each other, to oppress each other, just like I feared. The power of chakra had corrupted mankind as it did my own mother. I died a failure. At least my body did. As you can see my spirit and mind remained bound to my children. I hoped one day that my children's descendants or at least the reincarnation of their spirit could bring peace to a world that I failed." Hagoromo hung his head low in guilt upon finishing his last sentence.

Naruto watched him unmoving, without changing his expression. Hagoromo wouldn't be able to notice it but a subtle passion rose in Naruto when the sage mentioned his mother. Naruto of course knew exactly who he spoke of. Kaguya Otsutsuki.

"Why is your past relevant to today? If you've been watching me for a year then you know that I've spoken ad nauseam on the subject of my path and none have swayed my thinking on this matter. You believe you can?" Naruto questioned simply.

Hagoromo rose his head and looked on with a sympathetic gaze.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because I understand you." Hagoromo spoke without hesitation.

Naruto rose a brow. His doubt was obvious. The old Sage released a deep throated chuckle.

"I know what you're thinking. How can an old man possibly understand me? I'm new to this era. I don't even naturally speak the same dialect. You are a demon and I am...well, not a demon. Despite all of that when I look at you I see much of myself. Someone who wants to do good, someone who wants...peace. Am I wrong?"

Naruto's smile widened though it was still rather strained. The demon king took his time in answering.

"You are correct in that we both want peace." Naruto conceded.

"Then let them live." Hagoromo stated bluntly.

The images in the water shifted back to the outside world once more. Hagoromo looked upon the faces of all the shinobi and Konoha citizens who stood united despite being mere seconds away from being torn apart.

"You've given them only a year to see the harmony of your people. That harmony, the beauty in it, cannot be denied. Yet such a thing would be tainted by this act, no matter how necessary. I am not here to argue with your logic. I know why you think this is the correct path. I see the reason in it. My appeal to you is simple. I ask you to believe in them as you once did. If not for them then for your own people. Show them the power of hope, of what a hope strong enough can accomplish. I ask you to have hope even when all seems lost, when they seem lost. Believe in them and with time they will come to believe in you. Of that I have no doubt."

Naruto looked upon the scene of Konoha, of each face standing in opposition to him. Naruto's back was turned to Hagoromo. The two stayed quiet for a long while. Hagoromo was determined not to break the silence this time. He knew how important this moment was.

"It's...mind boggling, stupefying. No, there are no words to describe this. Please forgive my delayed response. It's simply that I am overwhelmed by the irony of this moment."

Hagoromo held his tongue. He frowned subtly, confused by Naruto's admission.

Naruto finally turned around to face the Sage, the boy maintaining a distraught smile.

"To be lectured about hope from you of all people. You!" Naruto blurted out in a strained whisper.

The boy brought a dainty sleeved hand up to cover his mouth while releasing a small involuntary giggle. Though underlining that laughter was a hint of deep pain. Naruto dropped his head, the teen trying desperately to compose himself.

"I don't understand." Hagoromo stayed.

He was rather taken aback by that response. He had no idea what Naruto was talking about. Quite frankly, no one had ever said anything like that towards him.

Naruto raised his head and closed his eyes to release calming breaths through his nose.

"You've only been watching me for a year so I wouldn't expect you to know this. My family has known about you for quite some time. We learn through exploration of the past. Our demonic connection allows us to perfectly experience the life and memory of all living things that have died. The trees, the plants, animals, humans. All life. These memories are untainted, unchangeable, pure. The only thing that changes are the lessons we draw from each experience. We've watched nations rise and fall from a million different perspectives. We've seen the great wars of the past, and the great times of peace and prosperity. We've discovered secrets thought to be lost to the ages. As a people we've observed and lived countless lives. But most relevant to the current moment is that we've seen you. We have a name for you Hagoromo Otsutsuki. I don't suppose you've heard it in the time you've watched me."

Hagoromo shook his head, listening attentively, not knowing what to think. He could barely fathom Naruto's claim. Either his observations were completely inadequate or Naruto was lying about his experience. How could the boy have such experiences? Where could he possibly have found the time? So many questions ran through his mind. Naruto's answer snapped the Sage back to reality.

"The Great Betrayer." Naruto stated simply.

Hagoromo's eyes widened in shock.

"The...Great Betrayer?" His astonishment was evident in his voice.

Naruto's intense demonic gaze settled on Hagoromo.

"The man who betrayed his own mother. And in doing so, doomed the world."

"That's...that's not right. You can't believe that. I…" Hagoromo began, raising his voice in a sudden show of passion before stopping and calming himself.

Naruto waited patiently in that familiar regal posture while Hagoromo gathered his thoughts.

"You say you've seen all the events of my life. Given that, how can your people believe that I've earned such a...damning title?" Hagoromo questioned.

Naruto's eyes wondered.

"The name is a bit cliche I'll admit. The children came up with it. Who am I to deny their creativity?" Naruto spoke in a casual manner now.

Hagoromo didn't respond. Naruto noted the man's anxiousness.

"Yes, more to the point. You remember don't you? The reason you betrayed her?" Naruto questioned while turning his back to the Sage.

An image formed in the wall of water, shifting to the image of Kagoya looking down upon her two sons who stood in defiance of her.

"Of course I do. You call what we did a betrayal yet she betrayed us all. And she would not be swayed from her path. She…"

"Sacrificed your first love. Yes, I know." Naruto interrupted.

The image in the water shifted again. A young Hagoromo held the lifeless body of a beautiful woman. Tears streamed down his face.

Hagoromo shifted uncomfortably upon seeing that painful moment.

"My mother...she sacrificed people in order to drain them of their chakra and turn them into mindless soldiers. Soldiers she'd use to conquer the world and bring everyone under her oppressive grip. I tried to reason with her, to put her on a different path but she was lost. She tried to turn my own brother against me. My own brother! When I freed him we stood united. She was so crazed that she consumed the God tree and the nine tailed beasts, going upon a reckless rampage until my brother and I finally stopped her."

As Hagoromo explained, the images in the water shifted to illustrate the events he retold. Naruto watched the images with a blank expression.

"Knowing those events, how could people as wise as yours come to see my actions as worthy of the title Betrayer? It brings me no joy to say this but my Mother was a monster, corrupted by power just like anyone else. Stopping her and creating Ninshu was my way of atoning for her sins."

"YOU FOOL!"

The usual gentle and high pitched voice of Naruto had turned into something far more dark. Those two words echoed and boomed from Naruto's mouth, deep and thunderous. The rage contained in Naruto's tone was something truly worthy of a demon. Heavy ripples reverberated across the mountain-sized waves from the power of Naruto's voice. Naruto glared harshly towards Hagoromo, the boy's pretty face now contorted into a hellish scowl.

Goosebumps formed on the Sage's skin. A chill of fear ran up his spine. It was something he hadn't truly felt in an age.

Naruto was surrounded by a chorus of thrashing chakra. Despite his Renegan Hogoromo had to turn his gaze away. Beholding Naruto was like staring into a dark sun. The Sage raised an arm to shield his eyes from the intense radiance of Naruto's power.

"Kaguya told you it was necessary when you asked her about the ritual. She did not share with you the full truth because she did not believe you and your brother would be wise enough to accept it. Your actions proved her right. Not only did you betray your own mother, but you betrayed the spirit of the one who inspired your betrayal. The woman you loved, who was sacrificed to the tree, she was a volunteer."

Hagoromo left out an audible gasp. His mouth and eyes widened in shock. He managed to lower his shielding arm to gaze upon Naruto's brilliant, glowing visage.

"That cannot be!"

Naruto moved faster than anything Hagoromo had ever seen. His Renegan eye took in every detail of Naruto's speed. The boy sailed towards the Sage with a hellish fury. Despite being able to see Naruto speeding towards him, Hagoromo's body could not move fast enough to respond. One moment Naruto was standing yards away, the next moment the boy's claws were colliding with the black barrier of the orbs that always rotated below the Sage. While Hagoromo's aged form couldn't respond fast enough, his defensive orbs could. Yet it made little difference. The barrier those balls formed shattered immediately upon contact with Naruto's razor sharp nails.

Hagoromo was forced to his back as small hands wrapped around his throat. He gritted his teeth while Naruto's grip constricted.

"The woman you loved and all the other priests sacrificed themselves to the tree because they believed in Kaguya's vision. They wanted to join Kaguya in creating a peaceful world. They willingly gave their lifeforce and their bodies to Kaguya in hopes of bringing an end to the terrible world that existed during that time. You and your brother were sheltered and spoiled, shielded from just how grotesque your world was."

Naruto's grip tightened. All Hagorumo could do was listen even as life was squeezed from his body.

"Like any shinobi of our time, those priests were willing to sacrifice themselves to protect what they cared about. And you betrayed their will, you betrayed her will by using her sacrifice as a justification for usurping your mother and destroying everything Kagoya and her followers hoped to build. Not only was your mother attempting to bring order and peace to the world, the WHY of it is just as important. She needed to unite the world, to end war, slavery, organized crime, hunger, disease, all of it! She had to so that the world would be prepared for the coming invasion of her clan. Her clan would devour the chaotic world that Kagaya called home. Just like my demonic ancestors who banded together in harmony to defeat the titans, Kaguya tried to do the same. To bring the chaotic nature of humans to heel and unite everyone so that they might survive the doom she foresaw."

Naruto's spoke in a deep, booming demonic voice. Just hearing Naruto speak made Hagoromo's ears bleed. He found it hard to believe what Naruto was saying but as Naruto spoke the images in the water shifted to scenes of the past. It moved to a scene of Kaguya explaining her vision to her loyal priests, including to the woman that Hagoromo loved. He heard the words directly from Kaguya's mouth. He saw all of their consent, saw the determination in their eyes, the resolution of their sacrifice. Naruto continued.

"Others were sacrificed as well against their will. Criminals who would have faced the death penalty. Enemies of war. Those who were a threat to the harmonic world Kaguya envisioned. Kagoya was the force that humans needed. She would have brought everyone together under one rule. Oppressive at first for many, for it could be no other way given the nature of humans. Her rule would have been harsh but fair. She would have been loved and hated. Yet her long rule would have forced a type of evolution that my people went through. The selfish, cruel and dangerous would have been wiped out until all that remain were humans who embodied the virtues required of a harmonious world. Self sacrifice, honesty, empathy, compassion. Kagoya in her absolute reign would have refined human society until a pearl of virtue. You didn't just betray your mother, you didn't just betray your love, you betrayed the world and denied them true salvation!"

Hagoromo felt his consciousness fading. Blood leaked down his neck as Naruto's claws pierced him. But worse then the coming darkness were the implications of Naruto's words. This...couldn't be true.

"LOOK!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto released the pressure around Hagoromo's neck just enough to allow the man to breath and cast his gaze on the thousands of images playing like a movie in the waves.

"The world we know now, the world filled with constant war, rape, slavery, oppression, starvation, disease, poverty. This is all your doing. When you defeated your mother and spread chakra among all people it was like giving an explosive scroll to a 2 year old. Humanity wasn't ready for the power and freedom you bestowed upon then. And without strict guidance they used that freedom to victimize each other. You offered Ninshu as a guideline when what humanity needed was a line in the sand. These moral children were not ready for what you gave them. Everything they'd done in the past, their entire history showed that. Humans have been at war, have been oppressing each other far longer than they've been at peace. They needed a firm hand. They needed Kaguya. She would have prevented all of this. She would have prevented…"

Naruto stopped now. Small droplets peppered Hagoromo's cheek, catching his attention. Hagoromo looked at Naruto's face, witnessing the agony evident on Naruto's brow. But it wasn't just Naruto's agony. A wave of feeling and hints of memory radiated from the boy. Naruto was shaking, his head bowed. Then came something which shook Hagoromo to his core.

Naruto snapped his head up and parted his lips unnaturally wide, releasing an ear piercing wail. His shriek was otherworldly. Faces and experiences played in Hagoromo's mind like a movie on fast forward. Listening to Naruto's scream was like hearing the collective pain of the world. The collective pain of millions, if not billions of people through the ages who had been victims of a cruel society, of a cruel world.

Suddenly it stopped. In the blink of an eye Naruto disappeared and the pressure around Hagoromo's neck was gone.

Hagoromo stared up into an empty void with a blank expression. He laid on his back for a long while before finally rising to his feet and reaching up to inspect his neck. His wounds and bruises were gone. The mountain-sized waves had receded into the distance, leaving the Sage standing alone in darkness. The silence was deafening at least until a barely audible sniffle was heard far away.

Hagoromo laid eyes on Naruto, the boy facing away. The man hesitated, contemplating his next move. He steeled himself before walking forward. As Hagoromo neered he finally noticed their height difference. Naruto's frame was petite. The boy was a teenager but at this moment he looked like a child.

The furry fox ears atop Naruto's head twitched as Hagoromo neared. Naruto didn't respond until the Sage was within reaching distance. Hagoromo approached cautiously, still shaken from their previous encounter. Naruto raised an arm to wipe his tears. The boy then turned his head to look up at Hagoromo with a pained smile.

"I apologize. It's been years since I've lost control like that. Please forgive me." Naruto spoke in a gentle voice now.

The demon king turned around completely to face Hagoromo and bowed at the waist, lowering his head.

"Please, arise. All is forgiven." Hagoromo spoke without hesitation.

Naruto complied, standing up straight.

"Thank you." Naruto stated simply.

Naruto turned away once more to just stare off into nothing. Hagoromo walked to Naruto's side, staring into the same emptiness.

"How could I have known? How could I have changed this outcome?" Hagoromo questioned.

"By having hope." Naruto retorted.

Hagoromo looked down at Naruto while the boy continued to stare forward.

"Earlier you spoke of hope yet that hope was absent for the one person who needed it most. You had hope but you put it towards the people of the world and denied it towards your own mother, blinded by the pain of a sacrifice you couldn't understand. You were merely a boy. Even if Kagoya and your love had explained every detail of their intentions you would not have accepted their decision. You would have rebelled all the same and turned against your mother. In defeating her your love would have abandoned you in disgust. No, your lack of hope, your lack of belief in the people closest to you would have always lead to the same outcome, in one way or the other. That's simply who you were. Your sin wasn't the lack of hope, it was who you choose to deny it."

Hagoromo listened quietly, thinking back to his younger self.

"Do you deny it?" Naruto questioned accusingly, casting a glance up to the man.

Hagoromo couldn't return Naruto's gaze.

"Knowing who I was, that is the most likely outcome. I believed I was doing what was right for the world. In my lifetime I brought peace. It might not have lasted but it happened for a time."

Naruto turned his gaze away.

"There was no war for a generation after you created Ninshu yet much of the darker aspects of humanity still existed. Much of the pain I presented to you was the agony of those who lived during your reign. You stopped war because you were the strongest at the time and could stop any violent conflict but so many malevolent institutions still reigned, empowered by your usurping of Kaguya. You damned...so many." Naruto's voice became shaky again.

Naruto's left hand began to shake. He clutched it with the other, regaining his composure.

Hagoromo gritted his teeth, shaking his head.

"Would mother's rain truly have been that much better?"

"Without a doubt. She was uniquely positioned to be exactly the type of ruler humanity needed. You claim she was corrupted by power yet the truth is exactly the opposite. Power, money, status. These things meant little to Kaguya. She could not be bribed, bought, or exploited. Her rule would have been harsh yet fair. She would have punished those who showed their darker nature until all that was left was the best of humanity. The true tragedy is that had you believed in her, had hope for her, you and your brother would have eventually inspired her to be a more kind ruler. Kaguya through constantly consuming the energy of the God Tree would have been granted unnaturally long life and a very long rule. Generations would have grown up in a world where virtue was truly rewarded and cruelty and apathy swiftly punished. And eventually humanity would have earned the freedoms you so recklessly imposed upon them before they were ready. Even more, the woman who sacrificed herself would have returned to you."

Hagoromo's shock and disbelief were evident.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto frowned and sighed.

"All those who were sacrificed to the God Tree were turned into "White Zetsu." Mindless soldiers. However the process could have been reversed by Kaguya herself. Had you stayed by her side and given her your hope, not only would she have become gentler but she would have restored many of those who were sacrificed. The loyalty you and your descendants could have shown would have been enough to repel the incoming invasions. Together with Kaguya, you and your descendants would have had enough strength to repel Kaguya's invading clan. She would have figured out that she no longer needed the army, no longer needed to sacrifice anyone. In your lifetime you would have spoken to Your Love again. That was the true power you wielded. The power of hope. That's what it could have done." Naruto explained in a quiet voice.

Hagoromo was finding this all hard to take in. He shook his head.

"How can you possibly know all of this?"

Naruto formed a sad smile.

"People are as simple as they are complex. Once you have enough information such a calculation is...well...it's simpler to just say it's what a demon is capable of with enough will and determination."

Hagoromo's confusion was evident. Naruto released a high pitched giggle. Hagoromo noted how innocent Naruto's cheerful voice sounded. It was unsettling.

"Don't worry about it too much. Perhaps one day you'll understand."

Hagoromo was confused for only a moment longer before realization hit him.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. Even someone like you will have the chance to join my family." Naruto explained.

Naruto moved away now, beckoning the mountainous waves to return. The water got within inches. Naruto tapped it to form an image of the outside world where he could view the people of Konoha.

"Unlike most of my family I don't view you as evil. Your betrayal caused the darkest outcome to the most people but I see your actions more as ignorance and naivety rather than malevolent. Your story teaches a much needed lesson. When we teach our children and look back upon this memory they will see you for what you are and be better because of it. Most importantly, they will see how I spared you even if Mother ultimately is the one to end you."

Hagoromo didn't know how to feel about what Naruto was saying. He was still coming to grips with the fact that so many viewed him as evil. As a man who had taught teachings of peace, it was hard to accept. So much of what Naruto said was earth shattering and had so many implications that he would need to meditate on.

"After I am done with this world, granted you are still around, I may find it in me to welcome you into the family. However, that future is something even I can't predict. I hold the memory and spirit of humanity, of all those who have died. I've lived their lives, know them better than any ever did, more than many even knew themselves. Humanity will live on through me, through our collective memory. As their memory endures so does their judgement. To forgive your crime isn't such a simple thing for I was not the only victim. You stand before the court of all who's suffering you've caused. In a way I am simply a vessel and arbitrator for humanities' judgement."

The implications of Naruto's claim was beyond comprehension. When Hagoromo looked down on Naruto he no longer saw a teenage boy. He saw humanity, as if a billion faces were staring at him in judgement, in contempt. His shame was palpable. The elder sage fell to his knees, maintaining a look of devastation.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled.

"It's not entirely your fault. You, like all of us, are a victim of your nature. There are many who would forgive you and see you as the victim that you are, and many who would condemn you. For the record, I forgive you Hagoromo." Naruto stated sympathetically while turning about and walking over to Hagoromo.

Naruto bent over to cradle Hagoromo's face in his soft hands, drawing the Sage's gaze to Naruto's warm expression.

"I see us all as the victims of an unfeeling universe. Your nature which drove you to betray your mother was just another symptom. I plan to fix this, one world at a time."

Hagoromo looked up in astonishment.

"One...world at a time?"

Naruto nodded, maintaining his gentle expression. He tugged upwards, ushering Hagoromo to his feet. The Sage rose as Naruto turned away. Both their attentions returned to the image of Konoha.

"This universe is bigger than you can possibly imagine. Countless worlds span countless dimensions, each more different than the last. Yet in its vastness one thing always remains the same. That of organic nature. It transcends species. The cycle we endure. Birth, life, rebirth, suffering, agony, mixed with fleeting moments of joy and love. It's broken, inefficient, needlessly cruel. My family proves that. We can have fulfillment without suffering, joy without sadness, love without hate. Some would argue that suffering in a way gives life meaning yet that's only because it's all we've known. The truth is that the darker, painful aspects of our nature are completely unnecessary. It doesn't need to be this way."

Hagoromo began to stroke his beard in contemplation.

"Life without suffering? Is such a thing truly possible?"

Naruto noted the skepticism in Hagoromo's tone.

"Yes, in a way. Even when my people live in isolations things happen which can be seen as suffering but It's virtually inconsequential. It can be argued that our suffering is so little that we don't suffer at all. We just...experience things that aren't necessarily pleasant."

Naruto shook his head.

"I suppose it's semantics. It's easier to say that the way we love eliminates virtually every source of biological pain. Jealousy, selfishness at the cost of others, wounded pride, greed, dangerous ambition...Hate."

Naruto paused on that last word, his eyes wondering.

"When our family lives among each other, those things disappear. And they will disappear for good when all of humanity is gone."

Time was different in the recesses of Naruto's mind which Naruto and Hagoromo currently occupied. They could see Midnight's impending attack moving in slow motion.

"It doesn't matter if our nature came about by design or random process, or another process altogether which we cannot understand. It's evil cannot be denied. And through that nature a terrible truth is revealed. No one is looking out for us. No one cares. No matter how much we pray or hope or beg, the universe isn't going to answer our cries for help. We have to save ourselves. Someone has to step up and say to the apathetic void that we will no longer be it's victim. So I will."

The scene of Konoha shifted towards the sky, zooming out into a macro picture of the stars and galaxies which surrounded the planet. Hagoromo looked on with wonder. Not even his Rinnegan eyes had seen such a thing.

"In less than a thousand years humanity will be gone. I will enjoy the peace and happiness among my people for a time. However this is only the beginning. I will go from world to world, dimension to dimension, freeing those who are victim to this cruel universe. Unlike Kaguya's clan who devour planets, I will liberate them and bring them into the fold. Not just humans, demons and those capable of higher thought. Animals too. From the smallest insect to the largest whale. Anything and everything capable of suffering will be taken in. One world at a time I will rewrite the rules of the universe and bring heaven to all. I will create a universal utopia. Every world and every dimension will be connected in an endless and limitless network of love, joy and empathy. Our demonic connection has no bounds, we can live anywhere, endure any known climate. Together we will conquer this universe in spite of itself."

Hagoromo craned his neck back to watch the dancing display of galaxies and stars moving in the waves. It was breathtaking. Naruto's movements drew Hagoromo's attention. The demon king moved towards the image of Konoha once more. This time he stepped forward, beginning to pass through the image like a portal.

"A new age is beginning. I truly hope you can be a part of it." Were Naruto's parting words.

"What must I do!?" Hagoromo blurted out desperately.

Naruto stopped half way through the portal, turning his head to cast a glance towards Hagoromo out the corner of his eye.

"Wait, and pray that Mother chooses to spare you. But most of all even if all seems lost, don't lose hope." Naruto explained cryptically before disappearing into the portal.

Hagoromo found himself alone once more. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep meditation. A presence interrupted him. He didn't dare open his eyes.

"I'm…"

**"Don't."** Spat the firm voice of Kyuubi, her tone oozing contempt.

Hagoromo finally opened his eyes to see Kyuubi standing a few yards away. She stood as she always did, calm and regal. Yet her expression gave away her menacing intent. She just stared, training her fiery gaze on him as if trying to kill him by just looking his way.

**"The idea of calling you Brother one day is a thought I can hardly bear. You...you…"** Kyuubi was on edge, her teeth gritted, her claws digging into her own palms enough to draw blood.

"Kurama…I…gah!" Hagoromo began before finding himself tackled to the ground once more.

Kyuubi pounced. One clawed hand wrapped around the man's throat, her other hand pulled back, ready to come down in a deadly strike. He didn't even bother defending himself this time. His guilt was palpable. Kyuubi began to bring that claw down only to be stopped by Hagoromo's next sentence.

"I can bring her back." Hagoromo sputtered.

Kyuubi froze, less than a second away from ending the man's existence. She didn't speak, her face wrought with doubt.

"I discovered a way during my isolation and observations of the world. I can do it. I must. I have to speak to her again. I must make amends. Will you help me?"

Kyuubi didn't sense fear from the man despite how close he was to death. No, his desperation came from a purer place. One of remorse, of regret. Kyuubi could see that as clear as day. Had he been a man begging for his own life she wouldn't have hesitated. But that wasn't the type of man Hagoromo was.

Kyuubi's mind raced, her lips pursed in anger and frustration. She closed her eyes and slowly lowered her hand, bracing it on the ground next to Hagoromo's head. When her lids fluttered open again her once scornful gaze was replaced with one of hope.

**"Ok."**

_"**Naruto please, just let it go."**_ Midnight's voice resounded through the demonic link.

Naruto stood in his previously held pose reaching towards Midnight. A flare of dark chakra had formed in her hand, of which she intended to send sailing towards the gathering of defiant Konoha villagers and shinobi.

_"**Naruto?"**_ Hinata questioned.

No one knew what the demon king would decide yet they all would follow. Naruto released a gentle breath and pulled his hand away, allowing Midnight to complete her attack.  
**  
**_"**Thank you."**_ Midnight whispered before her ire refocused on the crowd.

A crackling scar of demonic energy lashed out towards the crowd as if Midnight were clawing through reality itself.

Hinata couldn't help looking away. Most did in fact. Yet the demon king did not. A symphony of terrified screams filled the air only to be silenced the very next moment.

Groggy, tired eyes tried to flutter open into a blurry gaze. A hand rose to wipe away the sticky yet gooey substance which obscured it's vision. Eyes widened at the sight of a blood covered hand.

Lee lowered his hand and shuddered from the hellish scene laid out before him. Blood, bodies, and limbs lay everywhere. Lee sat up, sitting now in a field of gore and death. Everywhere he looked he recognized a familiar face, only to have cold, lifeless eyes stare back.

One set in particular shook him to his core.

"Guy...Sensei?" Lee's weak breath whispered in dread.

Yet Lee got no response from the body laying still beneath him. Guy's torso covered Lee's legs.

Lee searched his memory and recalled his Sensei's last action. During the attack despite Guy being beaten and on the brink of death he was fast enough to protect his precious student, shielding Lee with his own body before being struck by the deathly flash of demonic energy in the shape of claws.

"AHHHH!" Lee wailed.

"Guy Sensei! Guy Sensei!" The boy screamed while reaching down and shaking the shoulders of the lifeline Jounin.

"Why Sensei!? Why me!?"

"You were his most precious student." Came the voice of the demon king.

Lee looked up to see Naruto and his mates approaching. Naruto calmly walked through the field of dead bodies, blood staining the bottom hem of his otherwise pristine white kimono.

Hinata and Midnight stood at Naruto's side. Hinata looked to Lee with a sympathetic gaze, Midnight's expression however was one of ice.

"Monster." Lee hissed.

Naruto nodded and gazed down at Guy.

"Know that none of them felt any pain. Right before the final blow struck I cast a genjutsu that allowed their final moments to be happy. Each lived a full, fulfilling life."

"Is that how you justify this!?" Lee's voice quivered as he barked out in agony.

Even as he glared up at Naruto tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I justify nothing. It was simply the most kind way to…"

"Kind!?" Lee blurted out in disgust. "You call this kind!?"

Lee gestured towards the massacre before them.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Naruto spoke in a genuine tone.

Lee began to shakily rise to his feet. Midnight had a hand in the pocket of her suit pants and was about to take it out in a show of alarm but Naruto stopped her before she began.

"May we have a moment?" Naruto asked his mates.

"Ok Naruto-kun." Hinata replied without hesitation.

Hinata's gaze lingered on Lee before she turned her back to him and stepped away. Midnight narrowed her eyes but did not protest, moving to follow beside Hinata.

Lee stood on his feet now, training his intense gaze on Naruto. He took an upright posture, placing one hand behind his back and his other hand into a chopping gesture towards Naruto.

"You don't have to do this." Naruto pleaded.

"Enough! I want you to look me in the eyes and see it." Lee stated.

He reached down into a pouch attached to his thigh and fished out a kunai. However he didn't brandish it for himself. Instead he tossed the weapon to Naruto. Naruto caught it between two fingers.

"Please…" Naruto began.

"Don't run away from this, don't you dare. You owe us that much." Lee lectured.

Naruto nodded in understanding. Lee bent his legs slightly and began to charge but before he even got one step Naruto was already in front of him, plunging the kunai into his heart.

Blood erupted from Lee's mouth, ruining more of Naruto's kimono. Lee raised a shaky hand to clutch into Naruto's shoulder.

"You'd...better...earn this." Lee whispered weakly.

Naruto laid Lee down on his back next to Guy.

"You'd...better…" Lee continued as his vision began to fade.

"I will." Naruto stated resolutely.

Satisfied, Lee turned his gaze away to stare at Guy. The face of his adored Sensei was the last thing he saw before exhaling his final breath.

Now kneeling, Naruto leaned down to place a lingering kiss against Lee's forehead. A single tear trickled down the demon king's cheek.

**"I'll give him credit. It's pretty amazing that even half-dead, Guy was able to move that fast."** Midnight's voice resounded from behind.

Midnight and Hinata stood a few feet away now. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and remained kneeling, reaching a hand down to lightly brush a bit of hair from Lee's face.

"He was pretty amazing. They all were in their own way." Hinata's gentle voice spoke out as a eulogy.

"Yes they were." Naruto spoke in a barely audible whisper, his eyes fixated on Lee's face.

**"I'd do it again."** Midnight spoke resolutely.

Naruto smiled.

"Thank you. You remembered what I asked of you all those years ago." Naruto explained while rising up.

He turned about and made his way over to his mates. He presented a bloody hand to both of them. They both took a hand and placed a kiss against the back of it.

"When I hesitated, you stepped up."

Midnight looked away, maintaining a nonchalant demeanor.

**"Oh that? I remember but I wasn't really thinking about it when I acted."**

Naruto shook his head.

"Yet you acted all the same. For that I am grateful. From now on I won't hesitate." Naruto proclaimed.

Midnight nodded in understanding.

With a renewed sense of purpose Naruto turned around to observe the bloody field.

"They deserve a proper burial. Mark their graves. Tonight we celebrate to commemorate their lives and to welcome the many who have chosen to walk together with us. We celebrate the end of this tragic age. Remember to rest well. Tomorrow we liberate at least three more villages. With this act we usher in a new era. An era of harmony."

With that said Naruto stepped forward to join his people in helping bury those who had fallen. Naruto dropped to his knees and dirtied his attire and fingers in the act. A large grave was built where all the fallen would be buried together, united in death as they were in life. During the deed Naruto spotted the bloody dagger that had been plunged into Lee's heart. He picked it up off the ground and stared at it in contemplation. Naruto held it close to his chest, his eyes closing in reverence.

"Thank you."

Naruto fashioned that kunai into a necklace and would wear it for years to come.

**Fin. **

Hopefully you all enjoyed this. I could have split this chapter into 3 but I felt it appropriate to have it all in one. I don't think I will put out another chapter for a while. I'm pretty sure I'm done with this story. I may do some more chapters in the sequel but don't be surprised if this is the last chapter even for the sequel. I'll probably take a break from writing for a while. Thanks for taking this journey with me. Love you all! Tootles!


End file.
